Soñando con el diablo
by Bala-2006
Summary: Cuando quieren obligarla a casarse con el alcalde, Kagome huye de su hogar y termina siendo rescatada de una muerte segura por el mismísimo diablo personificado. Ahora, solo ese hombre tosco llamado Inuyasha que ha salvado su vida, un hombre que reniega totalmente de su pasado, puede interponerse entre ella y su destino.
1. Prólogo

**Por fin puedo iniciar fanfic. Es increíble como aumentan el número de tareas con el paso del tiempo. A veces parece que no avanzo, pero creo que podré sacar esto adelante. **

**Este será un fanfic, digamos, largo. Publicaré, como de costumbre, una vez a la semana los domingos. En caso contrario, si lo sé con antelación, os avisaré.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre. El suelo estaba manchado de sangre. Las cortinas estaban manchadas de sangre. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. ¿Por qué tanta sangre?

Se miró sus propias manos horrorizado por la visión de ese líquido espeso color escarlata que se adhería a su piel. ¿De dónde había salido toda esa sangre? No lograba recordar nada. Su último recuerdo era la visita del hombre más poderoso del pueblo a su hogar. Quería a su madre, siempre había querido a su madre. No la amaba, por supuesto. Ni él, ni nadie era tan idiota como para creer que ese ser pudiera albergar sentimientos románticos por nadie. No, solo deseaba poseerla, como un objeto más.

Izayoi Taisho había quedado viuda pocos meses después de haber nacido su hijo. Nunca fueron una familia rica, pero les quedó una casa, algunos ahorros y una pensión alimenticia mensual. Eso era mucho más de lo que podían aspirar a tener muchas otras familias. Su padre, Inu No Taisho, falleció en la Guerra de Secesión, razón por la cual nunca lo conoció. Lo más cerca que estuvo de él fue en el cementerio, visitándolo anualmente para dejarle flores.

Fue criado por su madre. Ella le enseñó a leer, pues una vez en el pasado fue una elegante señorita de sociedad, le enseñó también a escribir y a calcular. Sabía mucho de la naturaleza, cosas que su marido le enseñó. También le enseñó a amar y lo amó tanto como una madre podía amar a un hijo. Debido a su delicadeza y su fragilidad, se propuso ser un hombre fuerte que pudiera cuidar de ella. Para ello, salía a correr todos los días y entrenaba con un palo de madera, imaginando que era un soldado. Desde los diez años trabajó cargando sacos de maíz y troncos de madera. A sus dieciséis años tenía una musculatura realmente envidiable para cualquiera de esos remilgados que los miraban sobre el hombro.

Sin embargo, toda su inteligencia y su fuerza no sirvieron para protegerla. Su madre estaba muerta. Su cuerpo inerte, frío y ensangrentando yacía sobre la alfombra del comedor. ¿Y qué pudo hacer él? Nada. Ni siquiera lograba recordar nada más allá de la visita de Naraku Tatewaki. No se fiaba de él e intentaba que su madre se alejara de él, pero ella era siempre tan amable con todo el mundo. Ahora estaba muerta, y sabía muy bien quién era el responsable de su muerte.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a ella y tomó su mano. Estaba tan fría. Tenía los ojos abiertos, concentrados en algo más allá del techo de madera. Bajó los párpados con ternura y lloró. Entonces, la puerta de abrió a su espalda.

— Asesino… - musitó.

— Inuyasha, ¿qué has hecho?

¿Cómo se atrevía? Se levantó del suelo con los puños apretados a los lados y encaró al asesino de su madre.

— ¡Tú la has matado! — le gritó.

Naraku no dijo nada. Dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Su rostro sereno después de la matanza que se produjo en el hogar de los Taisho le resultó repulsivo. Lo que había hecho con su madre era macabro y jamás perdonaría. ¡Su madre sería vengada!

— Te recomiendo que te entregues, chico.

— ¡Yo no la he matado! — claro que no — ¡Fuiste tú!

— ¿Y quién va a creerte? — se cruzó de brazos — Estás manchado de sangre y yo no tengo ni una sola mancha.

Se habría cambiado de ropa y bañado en su casa. Seguro que si mandaba inspeccionar su hogar encontrarían su ropa llena de sangre.

— Además, tus huellas están por todas partes. — caminó a su alrededor — Incluido en el arma del homicidio.

— Eso es imposible…

— ¿Qué tal estaba el café? — le preguntó.

Entonces, todo acudió a su mente como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado. Naraku Tatewaki acababa de regresar de un viaje al sur y traía café de regalo para ellos. Su madre puso la cafetera inmediatamente, pero él rechazó tomar una taza a pesar de ser un invitado. Decía que deseaba descansar y que el café lo mantendría despierto, así que solo tomó café él y su madre un té. Izayoi solo tomaba café a primera hora de la mañana. De repente, empezó a sentirse mareado… y ya no lograba recordar nada más hasta que despertó tirado en el suelo.

— Era droga… — se percató al fin.

Lo había drogado y seguro que también esperaba drogar a su madre para aprovecharse de ella. Pero su madre no tomaba café por la tarde. Supuso que, cuando él cayó, intentó lanzarse sobre ella, pero fue rechazado. Azuzado por el rechazo, la mató.

— Ya he llamado al sheriff. Estaba tan consternado como yo cuando le he contado que encontré a tu madre muerta y a ti esparciendo su sangre por toda la casa. A lo mejor tienes suerte y te envían al psiquiátrico en lugar de a prisión.

Gritó y se lanzó sobre él, cegado por la ira, pero Naraku logró esquivarlo a tiempo y lo miró con esos ojos crueles tan característicos de él y su sonrisa burlona.

— No empeores más las cosas, chico. El sheriff ha tenido la delicadeza de permitir que sea yo quien te saque de aquí por las buenas, ya que soy un amigo de la familia. Si tardo demasiado… — insinuó — Bueno, puedes imaginarlo.

Entrarían y usarían sus armas.

— Les contaré la verdad…

— ¿Qué verdad? No has visto nada Inuyasha… — le recordó — Si sigues diciendo eso, te tomarán por loco y te librarás de la horca.

Naraku había actuado preso de la ira hacia su madre por ser rechazado. Después, habiendo recuperado la lucidez, se había percatado de su crimen. Consciente de las consecuencias de un homicidio, había decidido cargarle todo el peso de la ley al ser más cercano que había encontrado: el hijo de Izayoi. ¿Qué razones tendría un hijo para matar a una madre? ¿Quién haría daño a un ser tan bueno como Izayoi? Él sabía la única y auténtica respuesta, pero no podía demostrarlo.

Estaba acorralado. Su madre estaba muerta en el suelo. La casa estaba llena de sangre. Él faltó al trabajo esa tarde porque la droga lo dejó inconsciente. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Además de todos esos factores juntos, tenía que sumarle el testimonio falso de Naraku. Era su palabra contra la del hombre más poderoso de todo el condado. Ya estaba condenado. Nadie creería su historia. Nadie querría escuchar la única verdad…

— Sal con las manos en alto y no sufrirás ningún daño.

Su reacción inmediata, muy por el contrario, fue correr hacia él y darle un puñetazo. Naraku cayó contra la mesa del comedor, tirando todo lo que había sobre ella. Entonces, se empezaron a escuchar gritos desde fuera de la casa. Iba a golpearlo de nuevo, sin importarle lo que a él le sucediera, pero Naraku se sacó una navaja de la chaqueta del traje y amenazó con cortarlo. Saltó hacia atrás esquivándolo y fue retrocediendo hasta que Naraku se tropezó con la alfombra ensangrentada. Entonces, agarró su muñeca y los dos se pelearon por clavarle la navaja al otro. Si Naraku lo mataba, ¿lo juzgarían a él por matar al que se creía que era un asesino?

Se escucharon golpes contra la puerta. El sheriff iba a entrar con sus oficiales, no le quedaba tiempo. Con su fuerza superior a la del hombre que le sacaba casi diez años, logró arrancarle la navaja de entre los dedos en un impulso. Fue el turno de Naraku de retroceder. Lo vio palidecer. Él había matado a su madre y estaba ante la única persona capaz de hacer justicia por su crimen. Le lanzó una estocado tras otra hasta que logró cortarle la mejilla del lado izquierdo desde debajo del ojo hasta la barbilla.

Justo cuando se preparaba para la estocada mortal, la puerta fue derrumbada. Tuvo que escoger entre matarlo ahí mismo y ser llevado a la horca o vivir para demostrar quién fue el auténtico asesino y vengarse. Eligió vivir. Corrió hacia el otro lado de la casa decidido. Antes de saltar a través de la ventana de cristal que hizo añicos, recibió un balazo en el hombro; sin embargo, no se paró a ser cuidadoso o a examinarse los cortes, pues no había tiempo. Corrió hacia el bosque sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Al cabo del tiempo, los gritos y los ladridos de los perros se fueron volviendo más lejanos.

¿Qué iba a hacer de ahí en adelante?


	2. La prometida díscola

**Capítulo 1: La prometida díscola**

Tenía que escaparse. Bajo aquella premisa, esa misma mañana había cogido el equipaje que preparó la noche anterior de debajo de la cama, se había vestido, y salió por la ventana cuando apenas aparecía la primera luz del día en el horizonte. Escaló por las enredaderas y cayó sobre las rosas que su padre cuidaba tan cariñosamente. Si solo pusiera la mitad de empeño en cuidar de ella, no se estaría escapando.

No, no debía ser cruel con su padre. Sabía que él tenía la mejor intención del mundo y que solo trataba de ayudarla, pero no era capaz de ver la realidad. Desde que murió su madre, no era el mismo hombre y pasaba más tiempo encerrado con sus investigaciones médicas que paseando entre otras personas. Solo salía de la casa si algún paciente requería su atención urgente y no poseía medios para moverse. Por los demás, siempre encerrado con sus helechos, intentando encontrar la cura para alguna plaga como lo fue la peste negra.

De pequeña se divertía mucho en casa. Su padre solía sentarla sobre sus rodillas y le leía el vademécum todas las noches en vez de leerle un cuento. Todos los años sus padres hacían una muesca en el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, donde quedaba grabado su crecimiento anual. Solía cocinar tartas con su madre y tenían que hacer auténticos malabares para que su padre, atraído por el olor, no se comiera la tarta que se estaba enfriando en el alféizar de la ventana. Iban al parque todas las tardes y daban de comer a los patos. Siempre había pensado que sus padres eran como una pareja de hermosos cisnes a los que ella solía dar de comer en el estanque del parque.

Un día, el cisne hembra murió; su madre cayó enferma una semana después. Rezó noche tras noche y lloró desconsoladamente, arrepentida de haber pensado que sus padres eran como aquellos cisnes. Pidió perdón por ello y que, por favor, se recuperara. Su padre hizo cuanto pudo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no era conveniente que su madre fuera atendida por un familiar tan cercano. Cuanto pudo hacer su padre no fue suficiente para salvar a Sonomi Higurashi. Un mes después de que enfermara, la estaban enterrando, y todo cambió.

Tuvo que crecer sola. Tenía diez años cuando su madre murió, pero se marchó sin que pudieran hablar de las cosas más importantes. De cosas de mujeres. Su padre era médico y hacía cuanto podía, pero no era lo mismo que contar con el consejo femenino de una madre. Aun así, apreciaba el esfuerzo de su padre por explicarle de forma científica qué era la menstruación y por qué le crecía el pecho. Lo único que sacó en claro de su explicación era que ya podía tener hijos; no obstante, su padre nunca le explicó cómo se hacían los hijos. Veía mujeres embarazadas por la calle y se preguntaba cómo habrían metido al bebé ahí adentro. Eso fue así hasta que habló con Yuka Itachi. Su buena amiga le explicó todo lo que su madre le había contado; después, tuvo pesadillas durante todo un mes. ¿Cómo un hombre y una mujer podían…? Decidió no casarse jamás.

Cuando cumplió diecisiete años, Naraku Tatewaki apareció en su casa por primera vez. Solo sabía que era el alcalde del pueblo, vivía en una mansión, tenía criados y muchísimo dinero. Se rumoreaba que poseía acciones del ferrocarril, pero a ella no le importaba eso. Lo único que le importaba era que ese hombre no le producía buenas vibraciones precisamente. La miraba de una forma un tanto extraña y nunca se acercaba a su casa si ella no estaba.

En ese primer año hasta que ella cumplió los dieciocho, Naraku los visitó todas las semanas. Siempre iba bien peinado y lucía sus mejores galas. La saludaba con una inclinación y un beso en el dorso de la mano que le causaba repugnancia. Un día, Naraku empezó a financiar las investigaciones de su padre. Takeo Higurahsi lo adoró desde ese instante; ya no perdía el tiempo en su laboratorio cuando los visitaba. Y pensar que a ella le costaba más de una hora hacer que fuera a la cocina a desayunar cada mañana… También trajo regalos para ella. Le regaló ramos de preciosas flores, pañuelos carísimos de seda e incluso sombreros con bolsos a juego. Nunca usó nada. Se negaba a vestir con algo que le hubiera regalado ese hombre, como si estuviera marcada y fuera una pertenencia más.

Al mes de haber cumplido ella los dieciocho, sus sospechas se cumplieron. Naraku Tatewaki tuvo la osadía de aparecer en su casa con un ramo de rosas y un anillo para pedir su mano en matrimonio. Se negó en rotundo, por supuesto, siendo incluso grosera, y, posteriormente, duramente sermoneada por su padre. Le daba igual. Naraku tenía más de cuarenta años, era muy viejo para ella. Además, había algo en él que no le gustaba. Sabía que no era una buena persona aunque su padre no fuera capaz de ver más allá de su cartera.

Desgraciadamente, Naraku no se rindió tan fácilmente e insistió. ¿Por qué demonios quería casarse con ella? Él era rico y tenía poder político mientras que ella era hija de un médico que a duras penas podía pagar las facturas. Podría casarse con cualquier otra joven bien educada del pueblo como su amiga Yuka Itachi. Yuka, al menos, podía vestir ropa que no era heredada de su madre, habiendo sido remendada en repetidas ocasiones. No tenía ninguna lógica que Naraku la buscara a ella. Educación sí que tenía gracias a su padre, pero nada más. No tenía nada que ofrecer.

Su padre quería aceptar la proposición. En respuesta, ella se encerraba en su dormitorio cada vez que Naraku volvía a pedir su mano, y salía corriendo cuando lo veía por la calle. Su padre subía a su dormitorio después y, desde el pasillo, la sermoneaba por su descortesía. Había empezado a acudir a la hora al desayuno solo para recordarle lo bueno que había sido Naraku con ellos. Le encantaba recordarle que gracias a su financiación vivían más desahogados y, entonces, ella le recordaba que no vivirían tan mal si él no malgastara todo el dinero que ganaba en el laboratorio. Después de eso, llegaba una tremenda discusión que ninguno de los dos podía ganar.

El día anterior, por ejemplo, su disputa fue demasiado lejos.

— Kagome, no puedes tratar así al señor Tatewaki.

Ella no lo creía así. Puso los brazos en jarra y lo miró ceñuda desde su altura al estar de pies y su padre sentado.

— Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando te enfadas. Ella fruncía el ceño igual que tú…

Odiaba admitirlo, pero esas palabras la aflojaron. Le gustaba escuchar decir a su padre que se parecía a su madre. Así, se sentía mucho más cerca de ella.

— Papá… — musitó — No deseo casarme con él…

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó, como todas las mañanas- — Es un hombre muy rico, cuidará muy bien de ti.

La misma justificación de todos los días.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿Con eso basta? — se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia la ventana para contemplar el jardín — Yo no quiero dinero… quiero amor…

— Yo también quiero eso para ti, pero, en este mundo, no siempre es posible…

— ¡Mamá y tú lo tuvisteis! — le recriminó — No es justo que me lo niegues a mí…

Su padre dejó la taza de café de lado con un suspiro y se levantó. Fue directo hacia ella, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y los masajeó con cariño, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Conocía esa mirada compasiva suya y odiaba que la utilizara con ella.

— Tu madre y yo fuimos muy afortunados. — admitió — Nada me complacería más que ver que tú encuentras esa misma felicidad. — le aseguró — Pero no siempre es posible en este mundo.

— Pero…

— Escúchame. — insistió — Naraku es un buen partido y te adora. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Puede que te sorprendas y, después de casados, puedas amarlo…

— ¡Nunca lo amaré! — sacudió la cabeza violentamente — ¡Lo odio! ¡Es un monstruo!

Su padre la sacudió la escucharla y la miró colérico.

— Naraku sigue insistiendo día tras día y yo soy tu padre. No necesito que tú aceptes y lo sabes, pero preferiría que lo hicieras gustosamente.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? — la voz le tembló.

— Hoy Naraku presentará su proposición de matrimonio por última vez. O aceptas tú por las buenas o tendré que aceptar yo sin tu beneplácito.

— ¡No me harás algo así! — le recriminó.

— No me estás dando más alternativas. Tú y Naraku me tenéis entre la espada y la pared. Tú eres tan testaruda por culpa de un juicio infundado que te has hecho de él… y él tan insistente… — suspiró — Ese hombre tiene mucho poder, no hacemos bien en enfadarlo…

Vio una grieta en esa argumentación.

— ¿Temes las consecuencias? Si es así, es que tienes tan mal juicio de él como yo misma. No puedes permitir que me case con…

— ¡Basta!

Nunca había visto a su padre tan enfadado. Parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, como los de sus libros, y empezaba a sentirse cohibida. Nunca había tenido que contener la lengua delante de su padre. Él siempre se mostraba comprensivo y abierto. De repente, parecía uno de esos padres abusivos que tan a menudo veía en el pueblo. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

— Papá…

— Esta tarde, aceptaremos su proposición.

— ¡No!

Gritó sin poder contenerse; por primera vez en su vida, su padre la golpeó. Solo fue una bofetada, nada que pudiera causarle un cardenal o que fuera especialmente doloroso, pero era un bofetón. Su padre jamás le había levantado la mano tan siquiera, ni su madre en el pasado. Le dolió más el significado que acarreaba ese bofetón que el dolor mismo del golpe.

— Obedecerás.

Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, donde se encerró por el resto de la mañana. Ese día no preparó la comida. Si tenía hambre, su padre debió buscar la forma de prepararse algo por sí mismo porque ella no se movió cuando, por primera vez, fue él quien la llamó. Insistió y lo escuchó maldecir al otro lado por haber instalado ese cerrojo en su dormitorio hasta que, finalmente, desistió. No volvió a acercarse a su dormitorio hasta la llegada de aquel hombre malvado.

Había pasado horas llorando desconsoladamente sobre su almohada cuando su padre volvió a tocar la puerta y le ordenó, no le pidió, que se pusiera su mejor vestido y sonriera a su prometido. Se planteó muy seriamente desobedecerlo y retarlo delante de Naraku, pero su padre parecía dispuesto a llevarla a punta de pistola al altar y no sabía hasta qué punto le convenía hacerle saber a Naraku lo desobediente y mal esposa que sería. Si aun viendo su falta de clase había decidido tomarla por esposa, mostrarse díscola ante él solo serviría para enfurecerlo. A partir de ese día, tendría que ser inteligente.

Si iba a casarse con ese hombre, debía encontrar formas de esquivarlo para poder conseguir su propia libertad. Estaba segura de que no se equivocaba con él y lo demostraría. Siendo su esposa tendría acceso a su casa y a sus objetos y documentos más preciados y privados. Podría encontrar alguna cosa útil para ponerlo en evidencia delante del pueblo, para desenmascararlo. Sí, trabajaría en la sombra como una justiciera sacrificada y, después, gozaría de las mieles de la justa victoria.

Obedeció a su padre. Se puso un precioso vestido azul celeste que había heredado de su madre con los zapatos a juego y se peinó la melena, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros. Tuvo que maquillarse a conciencia para ocultar todo rastro de su pesar ante esa determinación e incluso sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras. Desde el vestíbulo, Naraku la miraba complacido y su padre tenía la boca tan abierta que parecía que se le iba a desencajar. Lo había escuchado desde lo alto de la escalera excusarse porque la emoción la había embargado hasta tal punto que había desfallecido. Le pareció una ridiculez de excusa, pero, al menos, le hizo saber que su padre todavía sentía alguna compasión por ella. No la suficiente, pero algo era algo.

Tomaron té con pastas en el salón, junto a la chimenea y todo fue más o menos bien gracias a que ella se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando Naraku empezó a hacer planes de boda con su padre, se agarró los pliegues de la falda con tanta fuerza que había dejado algunas arrugas que necesitaban ser tratadas con vapor. La luna de miel le provocó náuseas, y tuvo que dejar su taza de té de lado para evitar vomitar. Si no comía, nada sucedería. Sus planes de futuro la repugnaron. Club de mujeres, costura delante de la chimenea, servir a su marido… ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando? Ella era Kagome Higurashi, hija de un médico de gran prestigio y de una de las mujeres más cultas de todo el condado. No pretendía malgastar su vida en la costura frente a una chimenea, sirviendo a su marido, como él lo había llamado, y riéndose de frivolidades con un grupo de remilgadas.

Se las ingenió para aguantar sus impulsos hasta que su padre tuvo la gran idea de marcharse a trabajar para que la pareja pudiera estar a solas y compartir la emoción. Deseó matarlo, especialmente cuando recibió esa mirada exigiendo que se comportara en su ausencia. No respondía de ella misma si se quedaba a solas con él… No, sí que lo hacía. Había prometido ser inteligente para mostrarle al mundo cómo era ese hombre en verdad, pero la perspectiva de una luna de miel y lo que ello suponía, le estaba haciendo retroceder.

— Me complace que al fin hayas aceptado mi proposición de matrimonio.

Cogió la taza con manos temblorosas y fijó la vista en el líquido color miel.

— No me hubiera gustado tener que utilizar otros métodos de convicción. Has sido inteligente.

¿Otros métodos? ¿Qué otros métodos? Levantó la cabeza interesada y se encontró de nuevo con ese brillo de maníaco homicida que siempre estaba muy presente en su mirada. La cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla era muy fea y acentuaba esa imagen diabólica. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se la hizo, pero había cosas que era mejor no saber.

— No entiendo de qué me habla…

— Habría tenido que dejar de financiar a tu padre y, tal vez, permitir que venciera el plazo para pagar la hipoteca.

Casi se le cayó la taza de entre los dedos. Habría deseado que su padre fuera esa clase de persona que se quedaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta para escuchar, pero no lo era. Naraku acababa de escupir su veneno y ella era la única testigo.

— No nos haría eso, ¿verdad?

— Ya no será necesario, como he dicho.

¡Bastardo! — gritó en su mente — Tendría que coger el cuchillo de la mantequilla y degollarte. De hecho, sus dedos llegaron a acariciar el mango del cuchillo, pero no cometió la terrible locura de asesinar a su "prometido". Más tarde, se arrepentiría de ello, seguramente.

— Sé que tu padre no te ha puesto límites nunca. — comentó — Algo totalmente inaudito. Confío en que te muestres fácil de domar. Al fin y al cabo, tu recompensa será bien grande en términos económicos.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberlo degollado. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablar de ella como si fuera un caballo al que domar? ¿Domar? Ella sí que iba a sacar el látigo para domarlo a él. ¡Qué desfachatez! Era un maldito ser humano, no un animal. No necesitaba ser domado por nadie y no lo iba a consentir ni por todo el oro del mundo. Así que, ¿dinero era lo único que le aportaría su matrimonio? Ya que era tan insistente, esperaba que, al menos, tuviera algo más que ofertar.

— No os entiendo… — se atrevió a decir.

— ¿Qué no entiendes, querida?

El apodo cariñoso le provocó un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un escalofrío de los malos… ¿Cómo una palabra tan tierna podía sonar tan mal en sus labios?

— ¿Por qué desea casarse conmigo? — preguntó — Es evidente que no le gusta mi forma de ser, no aprueba mi educación y espera de mí que cambie por completo… — explicó con valentía — ¿No sería más sencillo buscar a otra mujer que cumpla con sus expectativas?

La pregunta no pareció ofenderlo. Si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo, es que Naraku era un hombre muy práctico. Que un hombre como él se casara con ella, era justamente lo contrario de su comportamiento habitual.

— Llevo años buscando esposa y he encontrado muy buenas candidatas que cumplen con todas esas expectativas… — le aseguró — Sin embargo, les falta algo a todas ellas. Algo que tú sí posees.

¿Algo que solo ella tenía?

— La única razón para querer casarme con una mujer. Sin esa razón, a pesar de todo lo demás, no podría consentirlo.

— ¿Qué razón?

No sabía si era correcto preguntarlo, pero sentía curiosidad. Naraku estaba hablando de una cualidad que solo ella poseía, ¿qué podría ser?

— Belleza. — se limitó a decir — Un hombre como yo debe tomar como esposa a la mujer más bella de todo el condado y al fin la he encontrado.

Muchas mujeres se habrían sentido halagadas de escuchar esa confesión, pero ella no era una de esas estúpidas y frívolas mujeres. Aspiraba a algo más que belleza y no podía tolerar que se la tratara como una muñequita. Nunca se había planteado tan siquiera el asunto de su "belleza". Cuando miraba su reflejo en el espejo, solo veía una mujer más, nada particularmente diferente. Tenía cabello, una cara, dos ojos, una nariz, labios, dos pechos y genitales femeninos. No lograba entender eso de la belleza que diferenciaba tanto a una mujer de otra. Altas o bajas, gordas o delgadas, todas eran lo mismo en esencia.

No obstante, aun siendo tan neutral en los aspectos referidos a la belleza, le molestaba ser valorada únicamente por esa "cualidad". Se consideraba una mujer inteligente, ¿acaso eso no servía? ¿Cómo no iban a esforzarse tanto las mujeres del pueblo por parecer agradables a la vista? Los hombres solo veían una cosa al parecer…

— No creas que se debe solo a mi posición… — continuó — Siempre he tenido un gusto exquisito con las mujeres. No me gusta conformarme con menos de lo que puedo aspirar a tener.

Pues no lo estaba arreglando en absoluto. Ella valía mucho más que lo que un hombre como él pensaba que podía comprar. ¿Qué era? ¿Otro objeto bonito más que coleccionar? ¡Maldito bastardo!

— Te aseguro Kagome, que eres de mi más absoluto agrado.

Y, para demostrarlo, tuvo la osadía de acariciar su muslo sobre la muselina del vestido. Kagome gritó y se levantó de golpe, asustada por el contacto. Nunca ningún hombre que no fuera su padre la había tocado, y las caricias de su padre eran paternales, totalmente carentes de ninguna clase de apetito sexual. Las caricias de ese hombre, por el contrario, le provocaban nauseas.

— No debe hacer eso…

Dios ya podía estar reservando un sitio privilegiado en el cielo para ella por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contener su lengua. Tomó la bandeja en sus manos, dejando muy claro que la charla había terminado y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Naraku decidió que no era suficiente y la tomó por la espalda. La bandeja resbaló de entre sus manos y la tetera de porcelana junto con alguna taza se rompió al caer al suelo. Las pastas se rompieron y se esparcieron por el suelo y una enorme mancha de té mojó la moqueta.

En realidad, Kagome no estaba nada sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder. Más bien… ¡estaba furiosa! Y también estaba asustada… Naraku la tenía cogida desde atrás y notaba su aliento en su nuca, provocándole un miedo atroz. ¿Su padre la oiría si gritaba? No estaba segura de poder enfrentarse a la fuerza de Naraku... Si algo estaba claro era que, a pesar de su edad, se mantenía en muy buena forma y ella era muy pequeña. Físicamente, no tenía nada que hacer contra un hombre de esa corpulencia.

— ¡Suélteme!

Su única táctica fue quejarse y removerse entre unos brazos que la apretaban sin importarle que pudieran causarle el menor daño. Lo escuchó reírse a su espalda antes de soltarla. Al fin pudo volver a respirar después de ese momento de pánico.

— Cuando estemos casados, no podrás negarte.

No, no podría, lo cual la disgustaba como mínimo. Sin embargo, no le daría le gusto de quedarse con la última palabra. Iba a demostrarle que ella era un hueso duro de roer.

— Debería marcharse. — sugirió con una sonrisa tan amable como venenosa — Su presencia me disgusta.

El efecto no fue el esperado, pues Naraku se mofó de su valentía antes de hacerle caso y marcharse. Ella se quedó paralizada en el sitio durante unos instantes, intentando terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Naraku solo la quería por ser bella y había intentado propasarse. Después, dejó muy claro que bien poco le importaba ser rechazado, pues él saldría ganando. Necesitaba sentarse.

Desgraciadamente, su padre apareció de nuevo en ese instante y su decepción en la mirada al no divisar a Naraku la espabiló por completo. Enojada, se arrodilló y enderezó la bandeja para recoger los desperdicios. Entonces, su padre se percató por primera vez del desastre.

— ¡Dios mío! — exclamó — ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

— Es evidente que me has buscado un marido encantador. — dijo con claro sarcasmo.

Su padre apoyó una rodilla en el suelo a su lado y se puso a recoger los pedazos de la porcelana con ella.

— Era la porcelana favorita de tu madre… — musitó.

— Pues a Naraku no le importó.

— ¡Kagome! — le llamó la atención — Pon fin de una vez a las hostilidades.

Su respuesta fue mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios apretados por la frustración.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó preocupado.

— ¡Sucede que no te importan mis sentimientos! — le echó en cara — ¡No quiero casarme con Naraku! — repitió por centésima vez — Además, es evidente que algo acaba de suceder aquí y tú prefieres hacer como si nada…

— Intento ser paciente Kagome. Sé que tú eres la causante de este desastre y no quiero ni imaginar qué le habrás dicho a tu futuro marido. Ganándote su enemistad, no conseguirás nada más que dolor. — le advirtió — Además, es muy feo por tu parte insinuar que no me importan tus sentimientos. Nada me ha importado más en la vida, ni siquiera tu madre. — le aseguró — Podrías ponerte en mi lugar y darte cuenta de que solo hago lo mejor para ti.

— ¿Lo mejor para mí? — reventó — Ese hombre ha intentado abusar de mí y tú…

— ¡Basta de fantasías! — la cortó inmediatamente — El señor Naraku Tatewaki es el alcalde, un hombre de mucho poder adquisitivo que es respetado por todo el condado. No es ningún maníaco, ningún corrupto, ni ningún abusador.

Si su padre no la creía, ¿cómo iba a convencer a alguien más de cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de Naraku? Por fin se percató de que nada de lo que hiciera serviría para desenmascarar a Naraku Tatewaki. Él era el hombre más poderoso y esa era la única razón por la que lo seguían. A nadie le importaba que pudiera llegar a ser incluso un asesino mientras tuviera los bolsillos bien llenos. Anteriormente, había llegado a la conclusión de que ser inteligente era su única salida. En ese momento, veía más claro que nunca que si era una mujer inteligente, se marcharía. Casarse con Naraku de ninguna forma le ayudaría a cambiar su destino y el del condado. Solo le causaría sufrimiento.

Tomó la firme determinación de escapar esa misma noche. Lo lamentó por su padre, quien estaba tan ciego como el resto de la gente, pero no iba a condenarse a sí misma entregándose a Naraku. Si la quería, iba a tener que perseguirla porque se escaparía una y otra vez de él. Jamás descansaría mientras le quedara un solo aliento de vida, y eso era algo que nadie podría impedirle.

Era por eso que se encontraba perdida en algún lugar de la montaña en ese momento. Por la mañana, había tomado el ferrocarril, en el que viajó hasta la hora de comer. Llegó a un lugar que ella no conocía, y en el cual en seguida fue consciente de que la influencia de Naraku era más extensa de lo que imaginaba. Azorada, intentó coger otro ferrocarril que la llevara más lejos incluso, pero tenía dos problemas. El primero, Naraku tenía acciones del ferrocarril y poder en ese lugar. Si preguntaba, la encontraría. El segundo, no tenía dinero suficiente para tomar otro ferrocarril. Apenas le quedaba para comprar provisiones.

Con tan solo una cantimplora llena de agua y un pedazo de queso en la bolsa de viaje, atravesó todo el pueblo y salió a campo abierto. Caminó durante horas y terminó subiendo una montaña por un camino que suponía que la llevaría a alguna parte. Entre los árboles, por los cuales apenas se filtraba la luz, llegó la noche. ¿Cómo fue tan tonta como para ponerse a subir la montaña a esas horas? De todas formas, tampoco tenía dinero para quedarse en una posada. Igual sí que fue lo más inteligente subir a la montaña… Podría dormir oculta entre los arbustos sin que ningún malhechor la encontrara.

Se detuvo en un cruce de caminos y meditó. No había ninguna señalización y ella no conocía ese lugar. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se suponía que debía acabar. Ahora bien, estaba cansada y hambrienta, y podría haber salteadores por las noches. No podía apostarse allí. Tenía que seguir un poco más y meterse entre la vegetación para evitar ser encontrada. Nunca había dormido a la intemperie y admitía que empezaba a lamentarse de haber escapado de su mullida cama, pero haría falta más que un colchón para sobornarla.

Tomó el camino de la izquierda, la siniestra; pronto, se arrepintió. ¿Por qué escogería la izquierda? ¿La mano del diablo? Debió ir por la derecha, pero ya no había caso. Escogió el camino lleno de barro, insectos, espigas y ramas que amenazaban con decapitarla. Lo peor era que, en esas condiciones, no podía encontrar un lugar en el que detenerse a dormir. ¿Cómo iba a detenerse allí? Tan solo tenía una manta para cubrirse de aquel frío estremecedor. No tenía una tienda para evitar que se la comieran los mosquitos o algo peor.

— ¡Qué frío!

Cuanto más subía, más frío hacía. Por otra parte, eso era completamente lógico. Sería extraño que, a más altura, más aumentara la temperatura. Se le estaban helando los huesos y cada vez tiritaba con más violencia. ¿A quién se le ocurría subir una montaña por la noche? Llevaba cuatro vestidos, una capa de viaje puesta, dos pares de botines contando el que calzaba, una manta, los pañuelos de su madre, jabón, una cantimplora medio vacía y el pedazo de queso. Debió pensar mejor en lo que llevaba para ese viaje. Estaba tan deseosa de salir huyendo de su matrimonio concertado que no pensó con claridad.

Se detuvo en las raíces de un árbol y sacó la cantimplora. Dio un trago pequeño, pues quería ahorrar agua hasta encontrar algún manantial en la montaña y porque estaba muy fría. Casi le había dolido beber. Después, cogió el queso y lo miró apenada. Se moría de hambre y no sabía cuándo o cómo iba a conseguir más comida. ¿Haría bien en comérselo? Aunque solo un pedacito…

Retomó el camino dando pequeños mordiscos al queso. Apartaba los bichos cuando mordía y lo escondía bajo la manga de su vestido. Por suerte, estaba sola. No quería ni imaginar cómo debía oler en ese instante. Entre el día que había pasado caminando sin parar y el queso, debía apestar. Ojalá hubiera tenido ese aspecto cuando ella y Naraku se conocieron. Eso le habría ahorrado muchísimas penurias. Por ejemplo, le habría ahorrado tener que escaparse de su casa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su padre en ese instante? ¿Se habría arrepentido de obligarla a casarse? ¿Habría denunciado su desaparición? Y lo más importante, ¿qué iba a hacer sin ella? Su padre ni siquiera solía recordar las horas de comer, mucho menos iba a cocinar.

Tomó el último bocado de queso o eso se prometió. Apenas había empezado a disfrutar del alimento cuando escuchó un lobo aullando. Se quedó quieta, petrificada. ¿Había lobos en la montaña? Escuchó otro aullido y otro más contestando a la llamada del que debía ser el macho alfa. Todos ellos a su espalda y no tan lejos como desearía. ¿La habrían olido? Se miró las manos pensando en el queso. ¿Cómo no iban a olerla? ¡Iba apestando a queso!

No esperó a que los lobos dejaran de aullar. Salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Segundos después, escuchó movimiento a su espalda, como perros corriendo entre la vegetación. ¡Iban a por ella!

— ¡Socorro! — gritó.

Gritó por instinto. No sabía si había alguien en la montaña, aunque suponía que nadie sería tan estúpido como ella. En la carrera, dejó caer el queso al suelo sin querer e hizo amago de volver atrás para cogerlo. Entonces, escuchó otro aullido más cercano que los anteriores y el ruido de las ramas agitándose. Incluso veía algunas ramas de aspecto tétrico agitándose gracias a los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por las copas de los árboles. Tenía que encontrar refugio cuanto antes o sería la cena de esa manada de lobos.

Siguió corriendo hacia adelante hasta que, de entre unos arbustos, surgió la figura de un lobo enorme con el pelaje castaño y los ojos azules. Frenó lo mejor que pudo y giró para tomar otra dirección. Casi tenía los lobos encima. Resbaló cuando uno cogió su capa de viaje entre sus dientes y tiró de ella hacia atrás. En vez de limitarse a caer, resbaló por el barro y empezó a caer por una pendiente en la que se sintió atacada por todas las ramas que se disponían en su camino. Al final de la pendiente, se topó con una roca sobre la que rodó y empezó a caer hacia el vacío. Apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar una enredadera que no iba a poder sostenerla. Tenía que darse prisa en subir.

Justo cuando iniciaba el movimiento para agarrarse a la roca, las fauces de un lobo amenazaron con morderla. Gritó y apartó la mano aterrorizada. Sobre la roca había más de un lobo esperando ávidamente a que ella subiera o lo intentara para arrancarle algún pedazo de carne. Miró hacia abajo buscando alguna escapatoria, pero no vio nada más que oscuridad. ¡Estaba atrapada! Solo le quedaba escoger si prefería morir devorada o cayendo al vacío. La última opción le resultó más satisfactoria.

Se soltó. Entonces, empezó a caer al vacío. Justo cuando su espalda chocaba contra algo, escuchó el sonido de un fusil. Esperaba haberse partido la espalda y morir; sin embargo, se hundió, sintiendo un dolor molesto, pero no de muerte. Había caído en el agua. En ese momento, las nubes cubrían la luna, por eso no vio el agua. Ojalá supiera nadar. Esa era una de las partes de su educación que su padre había descuidado y, como en esa sociedad no se consideraba necesario que una mujer aprendiera a nadar, nadie le enseñó. La ropa le pesaba y su bolsa de viaje la estaba hundiendo aún más mientras trataba de chapotear débilmente. ¿Cómo podía salvarse de morir ahogada una persona que no sabía nadar?

Empezó a removerse y a patalear, desesperada por sobrevivir. Una corriente la empujó, y le dio la sensación de que alguien o algo más había entrado en el agua. ¿Y si era un lobo? Su chapoteo les habría advertido que había agua debajo y no fría y dura roca. ¿Los lobos sabían nadar? ¿Un lobo perseguiría a su presa bajo el agua? Abrió la boca intentando gritar, pero solo consiguió que le entrara agua y someterse a un estado de semi inconsciencia.

Alguien la agarró. Eran las manos de un humano, no de un lobo, tirando de ella hacia arriba. Sintió el aire frío en su rostro cuando la llevó a la superficie para tirar de su cuerpo inerte hacia la orilla. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos y moverse, pero solo podía sentir cómo se estaba ahogando. Tenía agua en los pulmones. El desconocido debió notarlo al arrastrarla fuera del agua. Le abrió la capa y se apresuró a realizarle primeros auxilios. Le hablaba, intentaba que ella se espabilara escuchando su voz, pero solo sentía el agua dentro de su cuerpo hasta que le vino la primera arcada. Súbitamente, notó cómo el agua subía por su esófago y empezó a vomitar. Se sintió liberaba por dentro; después, perdió la consciencia.

Continuará…


	3. El diablo

**Capítulo 2: El diablo**

Para poder sobrevivir tuvo que renegar de su pasado, de sus padres y de sí mismo. Dejó de ser Inuyasha Taisho. Aunque mantuvo su nombre, tuvo que cambiar su apellido por Mattews. Inuyasha Mattews vivía en la montaña, en los lindes del condado en el que Inuyasha Taisho fue condenado a muerte. Los carteles de "Se busca" todavía seguían colgados con un boceto muy poco realista de su rostro juvenil de dieciséis años; desde entonces, su cara había cambiado mucho. Ya no era el muchachito de entonces.

El cabello negro que heredó de su madre empezaba a descolorirse en las patillas, donde unas finas hebras plateadas amenazaban con cubrir su cabeza. Se había dejado bigote y perilla para poder ocultar mejor sus facciones. Los ojos que antaño estuvieron llenos de ilusión se veían cansados y habían pasado de un color dorado brillante e intenso a un dorado triste y apagado que se acercaba al marrón. Su rostro no fue lo único que sufrió cambios en él. Ya era un muchacho alto entonces, pero creció más todavía hasta alcanzar una altura de casi dos metros mientras que su musculatura aumentaba al ritmo de su crecimiento. Terminó convirtiéndose en lo que algunos llamaban un "armario empotrado".

Aunque habían pasado más de diez años, recordaba con absoluta nitidez todo lo sucedido en la noche de su huida. Recordaba el cuerpo de su madre inerte, frío y ensangrentado. Recordaba a un Naraku sonriente y triunfal informándole de que iba a ser acusado de un crimen que no cometió. Recordaba la pelea en su casa y la huida Recordaba el intenso dolor que sintió en el hombro cuando le dispararon a la distancia. Y, como recordatorio de ese momento, le quedó una cicatriz en el hombro derecho.

Después de aquello, pasó algún tiempo escondido, recobrando fuerzas. Se ocultó en una cabaña abandonada en el bosque y esquivó con maestría a los perros que le seguían el rastro. Robó comida y ropa para sobrevivir, y no se atrevió a caminar bajo el sol hasta que la barba le ocultó el rostro por completo. Entonces, se las ingenió para conseguir un caballo con el que huyó de la falsa justicia de su pueblo natal. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la montaña, su montaña. Allí se estableció en una cabaña destartalada, pero muy económica debido a su estado y el interés de los herederos por deshacerse de ella, que compró con todos sus ahorros y un préstamo que tomaba casi todo su salario en la construcción.

Cuando entró por primera vez, la casa prácticamente se estaba cayendo, pero era un refugio, un lugar en el que aislarse y sobrevivir. Siempre había tenido un don para las reformas, así que compatibilizó su trabajo en la construcción, del cual adquiría materiales sobrantes, con la reforma completa de la cabaña. Mientras apañaba su hogar para que fuera un lugar que su madre hubiera aprobado, vivía en una tienda de campaña frente a la casa hasta que, en unos meses, la casa estuvo lista. La nueva casa de madera robusta tenía dos pisos. En el piso inferior estaba el salón, la cocina y un aseo con cañerías modernas y de calidad que él mismo había instalado. Pocas casas por esa zona tenían cañerías. En el piso de arriba, había dos dormitorios y el cuarto de baño principal. También construyó un cobertizo para guardar sus herramientas y fabricar los muebles. Se llegó a plantear la idea de construir un tercer piso, pero ¿para qué? No tenía familia, ni planeaba tenerla.

Mientras su vida personal iba a la deriva, su vida profesional subía como la espuma. En la construcción, apreciaron su talento para diseñar y construir, por lo que fue ascendiendo hasta convertirse en un arquitecto de renombre en la zona. No quería llamar mucha la atención, razón por la cual no solía aceptar grandes encargos a no ser que se mantuviera el anonimato del arquitecto. Sus clientes podían ver los certificados de sus obras en su oficina si lo deseaban, pero nada más. De hecho, estaba ayudando a construir las vías para el ferrocarril bajo el más absoluto anonimato. Sabía que Naraku tenía acciones en el ferrocarril, y por nada del mundo llamaría su atención.

A pesar de sus ganancias, rechazaba la idea de buscarse un hogar mejor en lo que se consideraría un barrio de lujo. Por ello, lo consideraban un excéntrico en el pueblo. Creían que era extraño, huraño y solitario. Aun así, todos los padres intentaban endosarle a sus supuestas hijas doncellas. Incluso le prepararon alguna encerrona, sin saber que a él no le importaba el escándalo.

Uno podía llegar a acostumbrarse a vivir solo. No tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ni preocuparse por ninguna otra persona. La casa era solo para él, y podía andar desnudo, incluso fuera de ella si se le antojaba. Comía lo que quería, cuando quería y porque quería. Todo el peso de la limpieza y el mantenimiento recaía sobre él, pero no era algo que le molestara particularmente. Además, podía pasar todo el tiempo que se le antojara diseñando casas y construyendo muebles en el cobertizo, sin que nadie lo molestara. Como ya se había hecho a la idea de que nunca sería el patriarca de esa adorable familia con la que soñó de joven, podía respirar cada día sin sentir aquel pesar en su corazón que lo acosó durante los primeros años de fugitivo.

La venganza era el deseo que pedía en todas sus oraciones. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que vengarse de Naraku Tatewaki por lo que le hizo a su madre y a él mismo. No podría morir en paz si permitía que ese hombre continuara libre. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que pagara por su crimen, ¿cuánto más iba a escapar? Había trazado millones de planes para desenmascararlo, pero ninguno terminaba de convencerlo, como si todos tuvieran una pata coja. Aspiraba a mucho más que su propia redención; aspiraba a hacerle daño a ese ser que torturó a su madre. Quería que gritara, llorara y suplicara, y, luego, negárselo todo.

Cuando esa noche salió del cobertizo tras una larga tarde construyendo unas sillas nuevas para el comedor, estaba pensando en su madre. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no lo haría, pues le resultaba demasiado doloroso. Aun así, terminó cayendo en la tentación, rememorando esa hermosa sonrisa que salía de lo más hondo de su corazón, sus suaves manos mesando su cabello y su grácil forma de caminar. Izayoi Taisho era un ángel; su padre tocó el cielo cuando la tuvo. Tal vez por eso le fue arrebatada la vida tan pronto. Izayoi era demasiado buena para cualquier hombre.

Con ese pensamiento iba a entrar en su casa cuando escuchó un aullido. Vio la luna llena, señal de que era noche de lobos. Tendría que cerrar los postigos. Ojalá a ninguno de esos lobos se le ocurriera la idea de acercarse porque tenía unas preciosas trampas preparadas para ellos. También tuvo que aprender a convivir con ellos. Eran su única compañía y, como todos, querían matarlo.

— ¡Socorro!

Fue ese grito femenino lo único que le hizo detenerse cuando se disponía a entrar en la casa. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta y sacudió la cabeza creyendo que eran alucinaciones causadas por la soledad. ¿Por qué una mujer con una voz tan bonita iba a caminar sola por la montaña en plena noche? Era una locura, una demencia de un hombre que había pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

Volvió a hacer amago de entrar cuando escuchó otro grito. En esa ocasión, parecía una queja. ¿Y si había una mujer de verdad en la montaña? ¿Iba a dejar que los lobos la devoraran? Su cuerpo contestó a la pregunta. Antes de que su cerebro tuviera tiempo a procesar la información y a reaccionar lógicamente ante los sucesos, sus manos tomaban su escopeta del armario, la munición y un cuchillo de caza. Cargó la escopeta y se alejó de la casa caminando entre la oscuridad. No cometería la locura de llevar iluminación con él. No tenía intención de ser la cena de los lobos.

Pisó con cuidado sobre las ramas caídas y se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de que ya no se oía absolutamente nada. ¿La habrían matado? ¿O acaso él había tenido una alucinación? Se escuchó otro grito que contestó a su pregunta y el sonido de ramas agitándose. No andaba lejos. Corrió entre los árboles hacia un claro que había más adelante y se detuvo en la orilla del estanque que él sabía que estaba allí. Podía escuchar el frus frus de alguna tela rozando la piedra. Concentró la mirada hasta que pudo vislumbrar una mancha lejana aferrada a la roca. La luna estaba cubierta por las nubes, casi no podía ver.

Escuchó los aullidos y los gruñidos de los lobos. Estaban sobre su presa, esperando que intentara salvar la vida para devorarla. ¿Sabría que estaba sobre un estanque? Era un poco profundo, pero no muy largo y los lobos no se tirarían dentro. Estaba a punto de cometer la locura de revelar su posición gritándole que estaba sobre agua cuando se escuchó el sonido de algo resquebrajarse y la mujer gritó. Justo en ese instante, un rayo de luna iluminó el estanque y vio el cuerpo femenino caer en el agua. Ni si quiera chapoteó. ¡Se estaba ahogando!

Dejó caer la escopeta y el cuchillo en la orilla y se tiró al agua. No sabía si se estaba ahogando porque no supiera nadar o porque el vestido y la bolsa que llevaba consigo pesaban demasiado bajo el agua, pero tenía que ayudarla. Jamás se perdonaría haber dejado morir a una mujer de esa forma. Si lo hiciera, los pueblerinos que en el pasado lo echaron de su hogar tendrían razones más que sobradas para llamarlo asesino.

La encontró en medio del estanque, gracias a la intervención de la luna, la cual parecía decidida a darle su auxilio en el rescate; estaba hundiéndose como una piedra. Tomó el cuello de su capa de viaje por detrás para tirar de ella hacia la superficie. Entonces, al salir a la superficie, notó que la mujer era un peso muerto contra su cuerpo. ¿Habría llegado tarde? ¿Estaba muerta? ¡No! Se negó a creer que estuviera muerta. Otra mujer muerta no. Seguro que había tragado agua. En la orilla la reanimaría y todo saldría bien. No pensaba mancharse las manos con la sangre de otra mujer, así que nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la orilla y la arrastró sobre el fango.

—¿Me oyes? — le preguntó.

Nadie le contestó, ni notó el menor movimiento. ¡Maldita oscuridad! Era difícil atender adecuadamente a una persona bajo esa penumbra.

— ¿Hola? — le dio una bofetada — ¿Estás bien?

Nada, no reaccionaba. Le abrió la capa de un tirón, colocó las palmas de sus manos unidas sobre su pecho y empezó a bombearlo, tal y como su madre le había enseñado en el pasado. Ella fue enfermera durante la guerra y le había visto salvar a mucha gente de esa forma. También estaba el boca a boca, pero eso decidió dejarlo como último recurso. Si ella no vomitaba el agua que había tragado, tendría que recurrir a esa técnica.

— ¡Vamos, despierta! — le exigió — ¡No te mueras!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de inclinarse para insuflarle aire, la mujer empezó a toser violentamente y notó que su cabeza se movía para vomitar. Estaba salvada. Respiró hondo, satisfecho consigo mismo de haberlo conseguido y esperó pacientemente a que la mujer hubiera terminado de toser y vomitar.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — le preguntó — ¿Qué hacías a estas horas en la montaña?

Nadie le contestó. Asustado, se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho para comprobar que en verdad respirara. Así era. Supuso entonces que se habría desmayado después de vaciar los pulmones. ¡Diablos, no podía dejarla allí tirada!

Se colgó la escopeta a la espalda y se ató el cuchillo a una pierna. Después, flexionó las rodillas para acuclillarse y le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda y otro por debajo de las rodillas para alzarla en volandas. Aún con el peso de la ropa mojada y de la bolsa de viaje empapada que cargaba, le pareció ligera entre sus brazos y muy pequeña. ¡Dios, era diminuta! ¿Cómo iba a cargarla un hombre tan grande como él? Si lograra verlo a la luz, seguro que saldría huyendo.

Tuvo que abrir la puerta manejando el pomo con el codo y empujando la madera con el hombro. La cerró a su espalda con una suave patada y se movió en la oscuridad, reconociendo su propio terreno para tumbarla sobre un sofá de madera que él mismo construyó. Ojalá hubiera comprado almohadones, pero nunca tenía invitados y no lo consideró algo necesario. Después, se dirigió hacia la entrada nuevamente y tomó una cerilla para encender la lámpara de aceite. La tomó y se dirigió hacia el sofá para comprobar el estado de la mujer.

Nada más verla comprendió dos cosas. La primera era que no se trataba de una mujer, era casi una niña. ¡Era muy joven! La segunda, era bellísima. A pesar de estar mojada y blanca como una hoja, le pareció la cosita más bonita que había visto en toda su vida y eso que había visto muchas mujeres bellas. Se inclinó a su lado y le apartó el cabello mojado que se le había adherido a la cara. No tenía buen aspecto y notaba su cuerpo tembloroso. Colocó la mano en su frente y comprobó que, efectivamente, tenía fiebre. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Ya la había salvado, no tenía por qué ocuparse de ella. Podría llevarla al centro sanitario y decir la verdad: que apareció en medio de la montaña perseguida por unos lobos. Sería una idea estupenda si el centro sanitario no estuviera cerrado a esa hora. Tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente.

Con esa idea en mente, volvió a tomarla en brazos y subió las escaleras para llevarla al dormitorio que estaba libre. Afortunadamente, hizo una cama para ese dormitorio y tenía sábanas de sobra. La sentó en una silla para hacer la cama. Su cabeza cayó hacia delante como si fuera un peso muerto. Decidió no intentar ponérsela bien y la dejó tranquila mientras hacía la cama rápidamente.

Volvió a tomarla en brazos y notó la humedad por primera vez desde que salieron del río. Los dos estaban empapados.

— No puedo acostarla así… — meditó en voz alta — Enfermará aún más…

Cualquier mujer se sentiría ofendida, pero se trataba de una situación de emergencia. Cogió una de sus camisas, suponiendo que a esa mujer tan pequeña le llegaría hasta las rodillas como mínimo, y le quitó el vestido con movimientos torpes. Debajo, la camisola se transparentaba y estaba pegada a cada curva de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía ser un caballero y apartar la mirada? Era imposible. Lamentándolo mucho por aprovecharse de la situación, la quitó la camisola y disfrutó de la visión de cada centímetro de piel desnuda. Si fuera más joven, si su vida hubiera sido diferente, la habría perseguido como un toro en celo. Pero ya era tarde para eso. No era nada adecuado para ninguna mujer.

Le puso la camisa y la metió en la cama. Su primer impulso fue el de desentenderse por completo de la mujer, pero, en lugar de eso, pasó toda la noche cuidando de ella. Colocaba bien las mantas a su alrededor, le daba agua, enfriaba su frente con un paño húmedo que a ratos remojaba y la miraba con preocupación cuando ella tosía violentamente. No pudo pegar ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigió al pueblo a primera hora en busca de un médico. Se llevó la escopeta colgada a la espalda sin darse cuenta, razón por la cual al médico casi le dio un infarto al verlo. Por un momento, el pobre hombre debió pensar que iba a llevárselo a punta de pistola; nada más lejos de la realidad. Eso sí, si no se daba prisa en meter en el maletín todo el material que necesitaba, lo llevaría a rastras sin importarle cuanto gritara. Había dejado una mujer gravemente enferma sola en su casa para ir a buscarlo, no podía perder el tiempo mientras que ella agonizaba.

En la casa, el médico le quitó las mantas de encima y la examinó. Le vio auscultarle el pecho y componer un mohín de clara preocupación. Le abrió la boca y revisó su garganta con un palo de madera. Intentó despertarla, pero parecía sumida en un profundo sueño. Le tomó la temperatura y palpó sus amígdalas a través del mentón bajo el que vio por primera vez unos pequeños bultos hinchados.

— Neumonía. — dictaminó.

Esa única palabra lo dejó de piedra. Una maldita neumonía. ¿Cuánta gente sobrevivía a una neumonía? No conocía a nadie que lo hubiera hecho…

— Empeora muy rápido, no creo que se salve.

Sin saber por qué, la falta de delicadeza del médico lo enfureció. ¿Quién era él para decir aquello? Se suponía que su deber era salvar a sus pacientes.

— Oiga… — se dispuso a sermonearlo.

— ¿Dónde la ha encontrado? — le preguntó — ¿De dónde sale esta mujer?

Le explicó con todo detalle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

— Ha cogido muy rápido una neumonía. — comentó — Normalmente, se encuba durante unos días en los que se van presentando todos los síntomas. Entonces, es el momento de atajar con la enfermedad.

— ¿Insinúa que no va a salvarse?

No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

— Lo mejor sería que la diera por muerta...

Perdió la compostura por completo en ese instante.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Agarró la chaqueta del doctor, lo levantó abruptamente de la cama donde se había sentado para examinarla y lo arrastró hasta la pared, donde lo empotró contra ella. Usó su fuerza para levantarlo y lo sostuvo en el aire frente a él. Los pies del médico quedaron colgando y ya no parecía tan seguro de sí mismo como segundos antes. Más bien, parecía aterrorizado.

— ¿Q-Qué le sucede? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? — se removió intentando desasirse de su agarre — Ni siquiera saber quién es esa mujer… ¡No sabe nada de ella!

— No voy a dejarla morir bajo mi techo.

No dejaría morir a nadie. Ya murió su madre una vez porque él no pudo protegerla, y no dejaría que ese error se repitiera.

— Dígame qué debo hacer para que ella se recupere.

— ¿Está loco? — le espetó — Nada de lo que le diga puede asegurar que ella…

— Por su bien, espero que sí.

Por fin se animó a soltar al médico. El hombre se llevó las manos al cuello aunque él no lo hubiera agarrado de esa zona y respiró hondamente. Se colocó bien la ropa, y necesitó unos minutos para recomponerse antes de atreverse a hablar.

— Siga haciendo lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. Dele de comer sopa de pollo y báñela de vez en cuando con agua templada. Asegúrese de que siempre haya suficiente calor en el dormitorio, pero también necesita aire fresco.

Se inclinó sobre su maletín y rebuscó algo en su interior hasta sacar un par de botellitas de cristal con un líquido blanquecino dentro.

— Esto es penicilina. No hay ninguna medicina específica para la neumonía, pero esta sirve para curar muchos de los síntomas que presenta.

Tomó el jarabe y lo observó consternado. Nunca había tomado jarabe, no sabía cómo hacerlo y el médico debió notarlo.

— Cuatro cucharadas al día, después de cada comida. Nunca antes. Necesita tener alimento en el estómago o el efecto de la medicina será peor que el de la enfermedad.

Se prometió que sería muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto. Nunca había tenido que cuidar de nadie, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo. Cuando le falló a su madre, desechó por completo la idea de tener su propia familia. Se había hecho a la idea de que nadie dependería de él nunca más.

— Debo dar parte de esto a la policía, Inuyasha.

Las palabras del doctor lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— No puedes tener a esta mujer desconocida aquí sin dar parte a las autoridades.

No, no podía. Podría ser la hija de un hombre que estaría muy preocupado por ella o incluso esposa o madre de algún niño. A pesar de su juventud, era evidente que la mujer ya tenía edad para ser esposa e incluso madre. Sin embargo, recordando su estrecha cintura y sus redondeadas caderas, no le dio la impresión de que hubiera dado a luz a ningún hijo. Conocía el cuerpo de la mujer y sabía que cuando se tenían hijos, ciertas cosas cambiaban. Una mujer que había estado embarazada no podía tener esa cintura.

— Adelante, hágalo. — lo retó — Pero no vuelva a insinuar que ella morirá nunca.

Desde que el médico se marchó, cumplió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Para ello, tuvo que faltar a la oficina. Teniendo en cuenta que, desde hacía algunos años, era su propio jefe, pudo permitirse la libertad de tomarse sus primeras vacaciones. Hasta entonces, nunca se había tomado un solo descanso.

La mujer ocupaba todo su tiempo. Apenas se separaba de su lecho y solo lo hacía para preparar la comida o ir al cuarto de baño. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba contemplándola con preocupación desde su asiento. Le tomaba el pulso de vez en cuanto, temiendo que sus pulsaciones bajaran. Cada día le daba dos baños: uno a primera hora y otro antes de que anocheciera. Mantenía siempre el paño húmedo en su frente y le daba de comer con la máxima delicadeza. La penicilina le hizo desconfiar, pero, aun así, se la dio y, con el paso de los días, tuvo la sensación de que ella mejoraba ciertamente.

Apenas sabía nada de esa mujer. Abrió su bolsa de viaje para intentar averiguar quién era ella, pero no encontró nada que le diera ni una sola pista. Solo había cuatro vestidos, una cantimplora, un par de botines, unos pañuelos viejos y jabón medio deshecho por el chapuzón que se dio. No había nada más. Ni partida de nacimiento, ni ninguna otra clase de identificación para lograr averiguar quién era ella. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Solo vio las iniciales "SH" grabadas en el pañuelo, lo cual no le decía mucho.

Decidió lavarlo todo y tendió la ropa fuera, junto a la casa. Justo acababa de hacerlo cuando la policía se acercó a su domicilio. Le echó un vistazo a la mujer para comprobar que no estuviera empeorando y salió de la casa. Para su suerte, se llevaba bien con el sheriff. Le hizo un buen descuento en los carísimos muebles que su esposa quería para su hogar. Podría llamarse soborno a lo que hizo, pero todo era por una buena causa. No quería líos policiales cuando todavía seguían buscándolo. Solo su cambio de aspecto y su posición en ese pueblo aseguraban su supervivencia en ese momento.

— Buenos días, sheriff. — saludó mientras salía — ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

— Buenos días, Taisho. — se bajó de su caballo de un ágil salto — El doctor Nobunaga ha denunciado la aparición de una mujer sin identificar en la montaña. Dice que usted la cobija.

— Así es.

El sheriff asintió con la cabeza y le indicó a sus oficiales que esperaran fuera mientras él entraba en la casa para conocer a la joven. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Viejo amigo! — exclamó — ¿No habrás raptado a esa joven? — bromeó — No me gustaría tener que detenerte.

Inexplicablemente, el sheriff y él habían terminado por ser grandes amigos y compañeros de borracheras. Miroku Ishida era un buen hombre, demasiado bueno como para sobornarlo. Le hizo el descuento solo después de tomarse unas copas con él y hacerse amigos. Sus lazos de amistad se intensificaron cuando lo protegió de su mujer después de una de sus borracheras. El pobre Miroku vivía atormentado por su esposa; Koharu no era ni mucho menos la mujer de su vida. Se casó con ella debido a un acuerdo prematrimonial firmado por los padres de ambos y cada día era un infierno para él. Su único gran amor era una bailarina de cabaret llamada Sango que, aunque aparentaba no hacerle ni caso, sabía que estaba loca por él.

— La salvé de ahogarse en el estanque. Una manada de lobos la perseguía y casi la cogieron…

— ¡Vaya! — su semblante se nubló por la preocupación — ¿Cómo está ella? Seguro que está aterrorizada…

— No puedo saberlo, aún tiene fiebre. — se sorprendió de ver la perplejidad en el rostro de Miroku — ¿El doctor no te dijo nada? Tiene neumonía.

Miroku frunció el ceño disgustado. Evidentemente, ese era un detalle que tendrían que haberle comentado mucho antes.

— Hablaré más tarde con el doctor. Esa información era relevante.

— Tal vez no se lo haya comentado porque tuvimos unas pequeñas diferencias. — no sabía si era adecuado referirse al incidente como algo pequeño — El doctor afirmaba que la mujer iba a morir y yo me opuse.

Miroku volvió a fruncir el ceño disgustado. Sin necesidad de que dijera nada, adivinó que estaba tan molesto como él mismo cuando recibió ese diagnóstico. Los dos tenían una forma de pensar muy parecida. Alguna vez, incluso se imaginó a sí mismo siendo sheriff, pero en seguida desechó ese pensamiento. Un fugitivo jamás podría ser sheriff. Ojalá Miroku lo perdonara si algún día se topaba con su pasado.

Lo guio por la escalera hacia el segundo piso, donde torció a la derecha para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio de invitados, lugar en el que Kagome reposaba. Abrió la puerta y, tras comprobar que ella seguía dormida, le indicó a Miroku con un gesto que no debía hacer ruido. Le tomó la temperatura, tal y como solía hacer siempre que entraba, y remojó el paño sobre su frente. Ella no emitió ni un solo sonido, ni hizo el menor amago de moverse. Solo sabía que estaba viva porque su pecho se movía rítmicamente al son de su respiración.

— Preciosa. — comentó Miroku con ojo crítico — ¿Tienes la menor idea de por qué una mujer así se encontraba sola en la montaña?

— No se me ocurre nada… — musitó.

El sheriff apoyó la palma de su mano en la mejilla sudorosa de la joven y chasqueó la lengua, pensando en alguna cosa. Inuyasha no podía apartar la mirada de esa mano. No le gustaba nada que la estuviera tocando y ya experimentó ese sentimiento previamente cuando el doctor la examinó.

— ¿Llevaba con ella algo con lo que podamos identificarla?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— Esta mañana se me ocurrió revisar la bolsa de viaje que llevaba consigo y no encontré nada útil.

Cerraron la puerta del dormitorio y bajaron de nuevo a la planta baja. Allí, le mostró la cantimplora, los botines y los pañuelos.

— Fuera hay tendidos cuatro vestidos. He mirado los dobladillos y he buscado bolsillos ocultos donde podría guardar alguna identificación. No había nada.

Miroku tomó el pañuelo y estudió las iniciales bordadas.

— SH… Podría ser cualquier nombre y cualquier apellido. — se rascó la perilla — ¿Por qué viajaría sin papeles y sola?

— A lo mejor no estaba sola. — sugirió — A lo mejor su marido o su padre o quien quiera que la acompañara está despedazado por la montaña…

Esa idea se le había ocurrido mientras la vigilaba en la cama. Se le ocurrió que podría haber ido acompañada, que ella era la única superviviente del ataque de la manada de lobos. Quizás otro llevara la identificación de ambos…

— Podría ser… — se mordió el labio — Tendré que mandar una partida de hombres a revisar la montaña.

Deseaba equivocarse, pues sabía de qué eran capaces esos lobos.

— Mientras tanto, daré parte de lo sucedido a todas las comisarías del condado y divulgaré sus iniciales. Si alguien ha denunciado su desaparición y las letras coinciden, la identificaremos.

Sí, eso era lo mejor que podían hacer por el momento. Palmeó la espalda de su amigo en agradecimiento y lo acompañó fuera de la casa para despedirse de él. Allí lo esperaban tres oficiales que se acercaron a lomos de su caballo al verlo. Miroku les explicó la situación; a juzgar por el semblante de algunos de ellos, no estaban muy de acuerdo.

— Se-Señor… — se atrevió a decir uno — No creo que sea correcto dejar a una mujer aquí, sola…

Enarcó una ceja al escucharlo y el oficial palideció. ¿Qué insinuaba?

— Como ya he dicho, la dama tiene fiebre, está inconsciente. — repitió — Si la transportamos al hospital, podría morir en el camino.

Y eso jamás lo perdonaría.

— Pero no es decoroso…

— No voy a hacerle nada. — aseguró.

Los oficiales no continuaron discutiendo, pero en su mirada se apreciaba que no estaban tan seguros de ello. Se sintió ofendido al mismo tiempo que le parecía lógico. Nunca flirteaba con mujeres y no mostraba especial interés por ninguna. Un par de veces al mes visitaba el burdel del pueblo para desahogarse; jamás se insinuó a ninguna dama sin que se tratara de una transacción comercial.

— Cuando la dama despierte y esté en condiciones de viajar, le encontraremos otro refugio. — prometió Miroku.

Tuvieron que conformarse con eso. Miroku subió a su caballo de un salto y, tras recolocarse el ala del sombrero, se volvió hacia él.

— Te mantendré informado. — le prometió— Si hay alguna novedad sobre la mujer, avísame.

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

— ¡Demonios! — exclamó — No permitas que una mujer tan bella muera…

Y con esas palabras, salió al galope en pos de sus oficiales. Inuyasha se quedó allí hasta que los vio desaparecer entre la vegetación. Después, volvió a entrar en la cabaña, aseguró la puerta y subió al segundo piso. La mujer seguía dormida y enfebrecida. Tomó asiento en la silla y se cruzó de piernas y de brazos sin apartar la vista de ella. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarla morir, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran.

Se debió quedar dormido mientras la velaba. Esos días había dormido bastante mal, razón por la cual no le sorprendía en absoluto haber sucumbido al sueño. Empezaba a estar tan cansado que hasta dormir en una silla empezaba a resultarle cómodo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba atardeciendo. Se echó la bronca mentalmente. Se había saltado la comida y el tentempié que le daba por la tarde. Dos tomas de jarabe. ¡Maldita sea! — maldijo mentalmente — ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Definitivamente, no pensaba en nada. Bajó corriendo al piso inferior y calentó el puchero donde había preparado una gran cantidad de sopa. Quedaban apenas tres raciones más y decidió ponerse una para él también. Total, tendría que cocinar al día siguiente de todas formas. Se bebió su ración antes de subir y colocó el cuenco en una bandeja. Empujó la puerta del dormitorio y casi saltó del suelo cuando vio que habían apartado las mantas y las sábanas de la cama. La mujer no estaba dentro. Por un momento, se le paró el corazón hasta que vio una mancha blanca en una esquina acurrucada.

La mujer se había despertado, estaba acurrucada en el suelo, en la esquina más alejada del dormitorio, y lo miraba horrorizada con unos preciosos ojos color chocolate que veía por primera vez. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Continuará…


	4. Novia a la fuga

**Esta tarde cojo un vuelo a China para mis vacaciones. Estaré fuera las dos semanas completas de la Semana Santa, así que no publicaré nuevamente hasta el primer domingo de mayo. Espero que tengáis unas buenas vacaciones y que todos regresemos con fuerza. ¡Nos leemos en mayo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Novia a la fuga**

¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba haber llegado a ese lugar. Lo primero que vio nada más abrir los ojos fue un techo de madera con fuertes vigas sosteniéndolo. Después, volvió la cabeza hacia los lados, descubriendo que se encontraba en un dormitorio. Había un armario, una cómoda y una silla de madera con el asiento acolchado muy cerca de la cama sobre la que ella reposaba. Una cama… ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta esa cama?

Hacer el esfuerzo para incorporarse le costó una infinidad. ¿Por qué tenía el cuerpo tan terriblemente cansado? Recordaba que estaba en la montaña, huyendo de su inminente destino y que escuchó el aullido de un lobo. Si algo tenía claro era que no fue una gran idea ponerse a subir la ladera de una montaña desconocida sola, por la noche. Debió ser más inteligente, pero la desesperación por huir del alcalde la empujó a cometer semejante locura. Recordaba también que los lobos la persiguieron por la montaña. Corrió con desesperación y terminó resbalando, quedando suspendida en el aire, con una enredadera como único asidero y los lobos amenazándola con una muerte segura si se le ocurría escalarla. Tenía que tomar una decisión que la enredadera, al ceder, tomó por las dos.

¿Qué sucedió después de eso? Frío. Incluso se abrazó al recordar la sensación helada del agua de aquel estanque, lago o lo que fuera. El agua no podría estar más fría y ella no sabía nadar. Creyó que su sentencia de muerte ya estaba firmada cuando alguien la agarró, la arrastró fuera del agua y le aplicó los primeros auxilios. Alguien que debió llevarla a ese lugar y que la había cuidado.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo? Su memoria solo alcanzaba vagamente hasta el momento en que vomitó el agua que había tragado. Ni siquiera vio el rostro de la persona que la salvó de morir ahogada, pero, a juzgar por su fuerza, debía ser un hombre. ¿Qué clase de hombre la habría salvado? Estaba deseando agradecerle lo que hizo por ella y pedirle que le devolviera sus pertenencias para seguir con el viaje. A esas alturas, ya estarían buscándola por todas partes. Lo último que necesitaba era que la encontraran en ese momento de debilidad.

Estaba muy cansada. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que hubiera enfermado. Solo recordaba haber tenido fiebre una vez; en esa ocasión, sintió el cuerpo tan cansado como en ese momento. Era como si el cuerpo no le perteneciera a ella, negándose cumplir con sus más sencillos mandatos. Además, notaba la garganta dolorida y los pulmones agarrotados. Se llevó la mano a la frente y la notó caliente. ¿Tenía fiebre?

Estaba a punto de volver a hundirse en el colchón para tomar un descanso cuando notó que no llevaba puesto el vestido de lana. Llevaba una camisa de lino, una enorme camisa. La camisa de un hombre. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué vestía la camisa de un hombre? ¿Y si aquel que la rescató era un hombre soltero y libertino? A saber qué clase de cosas habría hecho con ella mientras estaba inconsciente e indefensa. Estaba claro que, como mínimo, la vio desnuda y la secó, lo que suponía tocarla.

Tomó la determinación de marcharse. Aprovechando que parecía estar sola, se marcharía de allí y huiría bien lejos de ese hombre. Sí, esa era la decisión más inteligente. El problema era llevarla a cabo en su estado de agotamiento y con fiebre.

El primer paso fue sacar un pie de la cama. Notó la madera del suelo tan fría que casi saltó del sitio. No veía unas pantuflas por ninguna parte, ni ninguna clase de zapato. ¿Dónde estarían sus cosas? ¿Las habría escondido por si ella se levantaba? Sacó el otro pie y se puso en pie muy lentamente, ayudándose del poste de la cama. Tuvo que quedarse quieta, firmemente agarrada a la madera, debido al fuerte mareo que la sobrecogió en cuanto estuvo en pie. No estaba en absoluto recuperada. Sin embargo, la necesidad de supervivencia primaba sobre su enfermedad. No se sentía a salvo bajo el cuidado de aquel desconocido.

Hizo apremio de todas sus fuerzas para caminar hacia el armario y abrió las dos puertas. No había absolutamente nada dentro, estaba vacío. Su siguiente paso fue arrodillarse y mirar bajo la cama. Tampoco había nada, ni unos botines. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, notándolo húmedo. ¿Estaba transpirando? Claro, tenía fiebre. Volvió a levantarse ayudándose de la cama para avanzar hacia delante. Desde el final de la cama hasta la puerta había un buen trecho que tendría que hacer sin ninguna ayuda.

— Tú puedes Kagome. — se dijo a sí misma.

Se soltó de la cama e hizo corriendo el pequeño trecho. Le pareció que la puerta era casi el doble de alta que ella. Parecía una casa hecha para gigantes. Justo tomaba el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos no muy lejos de allí. Esperó a ver si se alejaban, pero, por el contrario, se acercaban a ella. Salió corriendo, tropezó con su propio pie y se cayó al suelo junto a la cama. Desesperada, se arrastró hasta llegar a una esquina y se acurrucó con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, ante ella se alzó un hombre altísimo y mucho más atractivo de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir incluso ante sí misma. Su altura explicaba por qué el techo y la puerta eran tan altos. Su complexión ancha, diría que maciza, acompañaba a su altura. Seguro que bajo aquellos pantalones de cuero y la camisa holgada era un hombre perfectamente musculado, hecho al trabajo. Su cabello negro caía cortado con puntas desiguales alrededor de su rostro, dándole un toque de pillo a su rostro ya tremendamente atractivo. Al percibir el brillo dorado de su mirada, se quedó anonadada. Nunca en toda su vida había visto a un hombre de ojos dorados tan maravillosos, como dos soles. Parecía muy bronceado y su rostro de mentón fuerte y pómulos altos se veía ensombrecido por el bigote y la perilla. Le sentaba bien, pero le dio la impresión de que estaría todavía más guapo en caso de afeitarse.

Intercambiaron miradas sin decir una sola palabra por largo rato. No tuvo más remedio que reñirse a sí misma por ponerse a enumerar las razones por las que era tan terriblemente atractivo aquel hombre. Estaba sola con un hombre que la había desnuda y la había tocado. O a lo mejor se equivocaba… Un hombre tan guapo, estaría casado, ¿no? Su esposa podría haber cuidado de ella mientras que él solo la visitaba de vez en cuando para ver cómo se encontraba, sin ningún otro tipo de interés de carácter más turbulento. De hecho, observó que llevaba una bandeja con un cuenco que desprendía un aroma a pollo delicioso. Seguro que su esposa lo había preparado para que ella se repusiera. ¡Qué hambre tenía!

— Estás despierta… — dijo él al fin.

Sí, estaba despierta y temblorosa de escuchar una voz tan grave, tan vibrante y tan masculina. Nunca había sentido una atracción tan fatal por un hombre. ¿Qué clase de hechizo estaba echando sobre ella?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Enferma, cansada y excitada. Ojalá Naraku Tatewaki hubiera sido como ese hombre. No se habría negado a casarse con él, y no estaría huyendo, perdida en medio de la nada como en ese instante. Sin embargo, la situación había evolucionado de ese modo y poco podía hacer para cambiarlo.

El hombre, al ver que ella no contestaba, dio un paso vacilante hacia ella. Le inspiraba tanto temor como emoción. Se apretó aún más contra la madera y barajó todas las posibilidades: un hombre casado, un hombre soltero honesto, un violador, un secuestrador que sabía quién era ella y esperaba un rescate, un asesino… Entonces, se le ocurrió… ¿y si era médico como su padre? A lo mejor no fue él quien la rescató, sino que otro hombre que la llevó a la casa del médico. Los médicos siempre eran hombres.

— ¿E-Eres médico?

Dio otro paso vacilante hacia ella y sacudió la cabeza.

— No soy médico. — dijo al fin — Pero el doctor ya ha venido un par de veces a visitarte en los últimos días.

Bien, descartada la posibilidad de que era médico. ¿Cómo iba a descartar todas las demás? Bueno, ella no se sentía violada. Si la hubieran violado mientras dormía, lo notaría, ¿no? ¿Cómo se podía saber eso? Su educación en esos aspectos había sido tan pobremente atendida… El hombre había mencionado los últimos días en plural. ¿Cuántos días? Lo mejor sería preguntarlo.

— ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí?

La respuesta vino acompañada de otro paso hacia ella.

— Seis días. Has estado seis días con fiebre, delirando casi.

¿Seis días con fiebre? Y eso sin contar que todavía tenía fiebre, pero, al menos, ya era consciente de todo. Eso solo podía significar que iba a mejor y no al contrario.

— Tenías neumonía.

Palideció al escucharlo. ¿Neumonía? ¡Neumonía! ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir a una maldita neumonía? Muchos pacientes se le habían muerto a su padre a causa de esa misma enfermedad; era prácticamente letal. Eso explicaba por qué sentía los pulmones agarrotados y le dolía la garganta. Una neumonía, además, podía justificar unas fiebres de varios días. Y pensar que podría estar muerta en ese instante... Desde que escapó de su hogar, había estado a punto de morir por el ataque de unos lobos, por la supuesta caída de un acantilado, ahogada y de neumonía. En verdad era una mujer afortunada.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia del hombre tan cerca de ella, dejando la bandeja sobre la cómoda. Reaccionó abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas.

— ¿Eres un violador? — preguntó sin rodeos.

El hombre levantó la cabeza y le mostró hasta qué punto le había sorprendido esa pregunta tan directa. Segundos después, su sorpresa parecía estar convirtiéndose en enfado. ¿Eso significaba que no era un violador?

— ¿Te salvo la vida y tú crees que te he estado violando? — le contestó con ira evidente en el tono de voz — Eres una desagradecida. Debí dejar que te murieras.

Lo había ofendido y enfadado mucho. No le extrañaba, pero ella era una mujer sola con un hombre. Debía comprender su desconcierto. Aun así, encontró las desagradables palabras que le profesó como puñales que se clavaban en su pecho lentamente, retorciendo la carne tierna.

— Será mejor que te comas ese caldo, te tomes la penicilina y te metas en la cama. — dijo firmemente — Iré a buscar al sheriff. No te preocupes, pronto podrás librarte del violador de la montaña.

Y, con esas palabras, se marchó dando un portazo. Pese a lo sucedido, no se movió del corredor; se quedó allí parado, escuchando lo que sucedía al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Necesitaría ayuda para moverse? A juzgar por sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada nublada, juraría que ella aún tenía fiebre. Le hubiera gustado comprobarlo, pero, después de lo que la mujer le dijo, no se atrevió a acercarse para tocar su frente. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que él era un violador?

Le había salvado la vida a esa mujer; lo menos era que le diera las gracias. Podía comprender que tuviera cientos de preguntas, era natural, pero todo tenía un límite. Él no era ningún maldito violador y había pasado los últimos seis días sin trabajar, ocupándose exclusivamente de ella. Lo menos que esperaba era que ella no lo juzgara sin haber hablado con él primero. Tenía la sensación de que antes incluso de haberlo visto por primera vez ya se había hecho una imagen totalmente errónea de su persona. ¿Qué sabría ella? Solo era otra mujer frívola. Seguro que estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la persiguieran por su belleza. Creería que él era otro baboso más con las manos largas.

¿Quién violaría a una mujer en su estado? Solo un monstruo como Naraku Tatewaki. De eso estaba seguro. Nadie más se aprovecharía de una mujer que, evidentemente, necesitaba atención médica y cuidados urgentes. Jamás se habría propasado con ella. No obstante, debía admitir que la vio desnuda y que le gustó. ¡Claro que le gustó! Era un hombre y ella era una mujer muy bonita. Si le gustó era porque tenía ojos en la cara, buen gusto y testículos. No por eso se le fueron las manos. Se comportó como un perfecto caballero.

Pensó que se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos cuando salió como un tornado de la casa y volvió corriendo para cerrar con llave. Esa mujer parecía dispuesta a tirarse por la ventana si era necesario para escapar de él. No creía que fuera tan estúpida como para tirarse de la primera planta y, una vez en la planta baja, le deseaba suerte si quería abrir las ventanas sin conocer el sistema de cierre que él mismo ideó. En cuanto a la puerta, jamás podría tirarla abajo. No dudaba que fuera una mujer de recursos. Seguro que su desconfianza la llevaría bien lejos, pero no echaría abajo la puerta. Era demasiado pequeña y no guardaba herramientas dentro de la casa.

Encontró a Miroku en la comisaría, tomando declaración a un par de bandidos, por lo que tuvo que esperar fuera. Aprovechó para comprar algunos tornillos que le hacían falta y se acercó a un bar a tomarse un coñac. A lo mejor se le había pasado el enfado para cuando volviera a la casa. No quería seguir cuidando de esa mujer. Le había escupido en la cara después de todo lo que hizo por ella. Ahora que estaba mejor podían transportarla a la ciudad, y que se ocupara de ella otra persona o el mismo médico.

Miroku lo encontró tomando la segunda copa de coñac y se pidió otra para él. Se quitó el sombrero de ala y lo dejó sobre la barra.

— Así que la mujer ya ha despertado.

— Hace menos de una hora. La he dejado sola para venir a buscarte.

— Pareces alterado, ¿ha sucedido algo que yo deba saber?

Terminó narrándole la escena. Para su sorpresa, Miroku se rio a carcajadas ante sus narices. Frunció el ceño por el atrevimiento y se bebió el resto de la copa de un trago mientras pedía con un gesto que se la rellenaran.

— No sé qué encuentras tan gracioso…

— A ti. ¿Por qué te ofende tanto? — se atrevió a preguntar — ¡Por Dios, Inuyasha! Es una mujer que, evidentemente, viajaba sola. No hemos encontrado rastro de nadie más por la montaña y nadie ha preguntado por ella. Además, esa reacción… Solo puede significar que estaba sola.

— ¿Y qué?

— Hay muchos salteadores por aquí. ¿Qué crees que hacen cuando encuentra a una mujer sola? Y encima una mujer tan bella. A saber si ya se le han echado encima antes y no ha podido escapar…

Esa idea lo dejó muy intranquilo. ¿Por qué no? Si viajaba sola, podría haberse cruzado con alguna banda de salteadores que habrían hecho cualquier cosa que se les antojara con ella. A lo mejor ya había sido mancillada y solo temía que el trauma se repitiera. O a lo mejor conocía de cerca los efectos de una violación. Fuera como fuese el caso, Miroku tenía razón al decir que su reacción era exagerada. Aunque la joven podría haber sido mucho más sutil que eso…

— Supongo entonces que no habrás averiguado su nombre, ¿no? — añadió — En lugar de tranquilizarla, has salido como un toro y la has dejado sola. No sabes tratar con las mujeres…

No, no sabía, y no tenía ningún interés en empezar a hacerlo.

— Vamos. — se levantó — Avisaremos al doctor de camino para que la examine.

Cuando regresó a su hogar, estaba acompañado del doctor Nobunaga, de Miroku y de un par de oficiales que esperaron fuera. El médico, el sheriff y el propietario de la casa entraron en la casa y subieron a la primera planta. A juzgar por el aspecto de la casa, diría que la mujer ni siquiera había salido del dormitorio. Al menos demostraba ser un poco inteligente.

Fue él quien abrió la puerta para darle tiempo de reaccionar. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, la joven se removió bajo las mantas, murmuró algo ininteligible y las apartó para dejar ver su rostro. Era más que evidente que aún tenía fiebre; parecía estar agotadísima. Se incorporó sin soltar las mantas contra su pecho y contempló a los tres hombres con horror. Después del episodio anterior, podría estar pensando que ellos le iban a hacer cualquier cosa. Debía aclarar las cosas.

— Estos son el sheriff Miroku Ishida. — lo señaló mientras que este hacia una inclinación a modo de saludo con el sombrero — Y el doctor No…

— ¿Cuál es su número de colegiado?

Los tres se quedaron anonadados ante la pregunta. El doctor dio un paso adelante y contestó a su pregunta.

— El doctor Neyman Nobunaga.

Volvieron a quedar asombrados ante su respuesta. Efectivamente, ese era el nombre y el apellido del doctor. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? La mujer, entendiendo su desconcierto, se explicó.

— Conozco los números de todos los médicos colegiados del condado. — se explicó — Solo comprobaba que usted fuera realmente quien decía ser.

Muy precavida e inteligente. ¿Se había aprendido todos los números de colegiados de los doctores de un condado entero? Esa mujer tenía mucho más que pájaros en la cabeza, no era como las que él conocía. Le recordaba a su madre. Izayoi Taisho también tenía una mente ágil y despierta, pero, lamentablemente, no contaba con la fuerza física necesaria para defenderse de un hombre cruel.

— Señorita, — Miroku se adelantó junto al médico — ¿podría decirme su nombre?

Se encogió de hombros y lo miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque alguien podría estar buscándola en alguna parte. Solo quería comprobar que…

— Nadie me busca. — lo interrumpió — Viajaba sola y nadie debería estar echándome en falta en este instante.

— Aun así, necesito su nombre para dar parte de lo sucedido. Como comprenderá, debo dar datos específicos en mis informes.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Esperaron durante cerca de un minuto sin que la mujer emitiera una sola palabra por respuesta. De hecho, tenía los labios tan apretados como un niño que intentara evitar que le sonsacaran una confesión. ¿Por qué no quería darles su nombre? ¿Sería una forajida? Otra razón de que pensara tan mal de él podría ser que ella acostumbraba a tratar con esa clase de tipos.

— Señorita, — probó Miroku de nuevo — en sus pañuelos había grabadas unas iniciales. ¿Podrían ser su nombre y apellido?

No hubo reacción aparente, pero él notó en su mirada que estaba tramando algo. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo en esa cabecita?

— Shirley Henderson.

No parecía muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, pero Miroku tomó nota con aparente emoción. Ella estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué dar un nombre falso? ¿Por qué vestir con unos pañuelos cuyas iniciales no eran las suyas? Tenía tanas preguntas… Ahora era a él a quien le tocaba pronunciar las preguntas ofensivas. Estaba dispuesto a empezar en ese mismo instante cuando el doctor pidió que le dejaran examinar a la paciente.

Salieron del dormitorio y esperaron en el corredor. Miroku y él no hablaron, ni una sola palabra, pero notó que el sheriff se había creído las palabras de la desconocida. Podría haberla delatado y decirle que mentía, pero, ¿qué pruebas tenía que lo avalaran? Además, tenía mucho interés en saber por qué estaba mintiendo. ¿Qué podría importarle que ellos supieran su nombre? Si mentía era porque ocultaba algo, porque alguien la estaba buscando en algún lugar y porque temía que la encontraran.

El médico tardó un rato en salir para darles el diagnóstico.

— Calculo que la fiebre le durara un par de días más, pero será de baja intensidad. Si sale de la cama, corre riesgo de una recaída más dura.

Lo más elegante hubiera sido callarse, pero no pudo aguantar la tentación.

— Usted decía que ella moriría.

— Evidentemente, me equivoqué. — dijo de mala gana.

— Pues es una suerte que no le hiciera caso o tendríamos a una chica muerta ahora mismo.

Miroku le dio un codazo para indicarle que no era momento de vengarse y le lanzó una mirada severa. Se calló de mala gana y le indicó al doctor que podía continuar.

— Debe seguir con la misma dieta, tomando la penicilina y en cama. Cuando le baje la fiebre, llamadme y volveré a revisarla.

— Entonces, ¿no puede ser trasladada ahora mismo? — preguntó el sheriff.

Sin saber por qué, esa idea lo enfureció. ¿Por qué Miroku preguntaba aquello? La mujer estaba en su casa y él había cuidado a la perfección de ella, ¿por qué llevársela? A pesar del incidente de esa mañana, de su pequeño enojo y de las mentiras de la mujer, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar. ¡Maldición! Él la cuidó; tenía algo que decir al respecto. No es que fuera a pedirle matrimonio, ni nada por el estilo, pero tenía derecho a participar en esa toma de decisión.

— No lo recomiendo hasta que le haya bajado la fiebre por lo menos.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza en claro signo de comprensión.

— Entonces, hablaremos de ello cuando llegue el momento.

Se despidieron del médico en la puerta. Miroku todavía no había terminado con su interrogatorio y, aunque le gustaría dejarla descansar, había ciertas cuestiones que necesitaba resolver. Volvieron al dormitorio. En esa ocasión, la encontraron con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas.

— Bien Shirley, ¿podría decirme dónde nació?

Ella tardó en reaccionar. Claro que tardó, no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran por ese nombre falso.

— En Boston.

Otra mentira.

— ¿Por qué viajaba por la montaña de noche? ¿No sabe que es peligroso?

— Me perdí… — admitió avergonzada — Y no sabía dónde detenerme, ni qué hacer…

Por primera vez le pareció que era sincera. ¿Por qué sino cometer la locura de adentrarse en un nido de lobos?

— ¿Edad?

— Dieciocho.

Contestó lo bastante rápido y seguro como para saber que era verdad. Además, a juzgar por la lozanía de su rostro y de su cuerpo, no era nada descabellado. Quizás era demasiado joven para él. Sabía que muchos matrimonios se daban entre hombres y mujeres con más diferencia de edad que ellos dos, pero el fantasma de la edad le atormentaba igualmente. Si solo fuera diez años más joven… ¿Qué haría? ¿Cortejar a una completa desconocida? ¿A una mentirosa? ¿A una mujer que lo tomaba por un maldito violador? No, no era en absoluto una buena idea.

— ¿A dónde se dirigía?

Frunció el ceño; entonces, le salió un hoyuelo encantador junto a la boca. No parecía muy segura de cuál era la respuesta a la pregunta.

— La verdad es que no tenía un rumbo fijo, ni un mapa… — se excusó — Supongo que iba a donde me llevaran los pies.

Intercambiaron miradas desconcertados. ¿Sería que no tenía hogar o un lugar al que volver? ¿Estaría completamente sola en el mundo?

— ¿Hay algo relevante que cree que deba saber?

La joven sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— Entonces, descanse y trate de no pensar en lo sucedido en la montaña. Ya está a salvo. — aseguró — Se quedará aquí unos días más y, después, podrá marcharse.

Tras despedirse de la joven, salió del dormitorio para acompañar a Miroku hasta la entrada. Una vez más, sus oficiales lo miraron con malos ojos por que la joven continuara allí, pero no les hizo caso, y no se atrevieron a volver a cuestionarlo en voz alta. Miroku se subió sobre su caballo de un salto y lo miró desde lo más alto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabía que estaba deseando dar por terminado ese caso.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? — le preguntó.

— Escribir el informe y desentenderme de todo. — suspiró — No le des más sustos, ¿de acuerdo? Podrás librarte de ella en unos días, no seas desagradable.

El único problema era que no deseaba deshacerse de ella. A pesar de todo, quería tenerla cerca. Durante su convalecencia, se había acostumbrado a su cercanía más de lo que le hubiera gustado jamás. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y, de repente, ella había entrado en su vida y había devastado todo cuanto le costó construir. Una mujer inconsciente, que ni siquiera se había movido de la cama, logró cambiarlo todo.

Se despidió de Miroku y regresó dentro de la casa. No iba a dejar pasar el asunto de sus mentiras; lo hablarían cuanto antes. Subió los escalones de dos en dos por la emoción. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con ella. Había tomado el pomo de la puerta y parecía dispuesta a marcharse. Decidió hacer la vista gorda sobre eso.

— ¿Qué haces levantada? — la sermoneó — Deberías estar acostada. Aún tienes fiebre y no estás recuperada.

Dio un paso adelante para aseverar que no permitiría que se fuera, y ella dio un paso atrás, vacilante. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y le dirigió una fugaz mirada antes de hablar.

— Siento lo de antes… — se disculpó — Estaba asustada…

Una disculpa era lo mínimo. Se alegraba de que, al menos, fuera capaz de reconocer sus errores y no se comportara como una mujer testaruda y sin sentido.

— Disculpas aceptadas. — dijo sin ningún ápice de emoción — Ahora vuelve a la cama.

— No puedo quedarme aquí. — se excusó — Ya he alterado tu vida demasiado… — musitó — Agradezco cuanto has hecho por mí, pero…

— No digas estupideces y vuelve a la cama.

No estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un poquito. Ella seguía enferma y no sería nada caballeroso permitir que una mujer partiera en esas condiciones. Eso por no hablar de que aún no estaba preparado para dejarla partir.

—Mira…

Se calló abruptamente al percatarse de que no podía hablar con ella sin saber su nombre. Se negaba en rotundo a llamarla por ese nombre falso.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó.

— Shirley. — contestó — Ya lo dije antes.

— No, me refiero a tu nombre verdadero, no a esa birria de nombre que te has inventado.

La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro con tanta claridad como si se tratara de un espejo. Había creído engañarlos a todos, pero él no se perdió ni un solo movimiento, ni una mirada, ni un gesto. La había leído como un libro abierto. Llevaba seis días pegado a ella junto a la cama, creía conocerla un poco al menos. La mujer meditó sobre sus palabras durante unos instantes de duda, hasta que, al fin, decidió confiar en él.

— Kagome Higurashi. — dijo al fin — Las iniciales de los pañuelos eran de mi madre, Sonomi Higurashi.

Kagome le gustaba muchísimo más, pegaba con ella y sabía que era el verdadero.

— Prométeme que no le dirás nada al sheriff.

Mentir a las autoridades y a su mejor amigo, necesitaba una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

— Te lo prometeré si me dices de quién te estás ocultando. Es evidente que huías de alguien.

Retrocedió al escucharlo y se abrazó a sí misma como si de repente tuviera frío. Recordó aquellos sombríos momentos cuando ella tuvo escalofríos incontrolables durante lo peor de las fiebres. Necesitaba cubrirla ya. Esa camisa no era suficiente para proteger a una enferma. La tomó entre sus brazos, ignorando sus débiles protestas, y la llevó a la cama, donde la sentó y la cubrió con las mantas.

— Estoy huyendo de mi prometido. — detuvo su movimiento al escucharla, anonadado — Mi padre me quiere obligar a casarme con él, pero no quiero hacerlo. ¡Odio a ese hombre!

— Si crees que voy a proteger a una fugitiva, lo llevas claro. — le puso las mantas encima bruscamente — Tu deber es obedecer a tu padre.

— ¡No lo entiendes! — exclamó incorporándose tan de prisa que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros — Ese hombre es malvado, es cruel, es… es… ¡Es un monstruo!

Podía sentir su aliento y su respiración entrecortada en su rostro. No podía apartar la mirada de esas lagunas de chocolate que lo observaban tan intensamente. Podría jurar con la mano sobre el fuego que esa mujer no mentía. Estaba hablando de un verdadero monstruo como el que lo atormentaba a él.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — volvió a preguntar.

— Prometo pensarlo. — colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y le obligó a tumbarse con un suave apretón — Ahora, descansa.

— Una cosa antes, ¿cómo te llamas? — le preguntó — Aún no me has dicho tu nombre…

— Inuyasha.

Lo miró extrañada durante una fracción de segundo. Incluso abrió la boca con la intención de decirle algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. Esa reacción le hizo tragar saliva con fuerza. ¿Lo habría reconocido? ¿Sabría quién era él en verdad? No podía engañar a nadie, el verdadero mentiroso en esa casa era él y nadie más. Toda su vida era una mentira que no hacía más que agrandarse con el paso de los años. Kagome no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba iniciando con sus mentiras. No sabía lo que era el anonimato de verdad…

Se apartó de ella con pesar y salió del dormitorio, pero no se movió del corredor. Extrañamente, le disgustaba la idea de que ella estuviera prometida.

Continuará…


	5. Ella es un problema

**Capítulo 4: Ella es un problema**

Las fiebres perduraron durante dos días más, tal y como vaticinó el doctor. En esos dos días, la paciente se echaba largas siestas y solo despertaba para comer e ir al cuarto de baño. Ese estado de debilidad lo mantuvo de "vacaciones" aunque a una distancia prudencial de ella, sin atreverse a volver a vigilarla sentado junto a su cama. No quería que ella supiera hasta qué punto había llegado a estar preocupado por una mujer que apenas conocía.

La primera mañana en que Kagome despertó sin tener fiebre, llamó al médico. Miroku apareció acompañando al médico, alegando que deseaba comprobar el estado de salud de la joven. El médico dio algunas recomendaciones y vaticinó que, en una semana, estaría en buenas condiciones para volver a cualquiera que fuera su rutina. También sugirió que ya era momento de transportarla a algún otro sitio para salvaguardar su reputación, pero él se negó en rotundo. No discutieron frente a ella sobre el tema, por supuesto, ni tuvo en cuenta la opinión de la joven para nada. Se negaba a dejarla marchar tan pronto y eso era todo. Además, él la había cuidado en lo peor de la enfermedad, sabía mejor que nadie qué le convenía.

Por orden del médico, Kagome pasó el primer día sin fiebre en la cama, muy a pesar de su disgusto. Deseaba levantarse y moverse un poco y así lo había expresado de la manera más enérgica y exasperante, pero no cedería. Aún podía recaer, y una recaída siempre era peor que la enfermedad original. Así pues, la mantuvo todo el día en cama mientras que él trabajaba en el cobertizo de manera mecánica, sin lograr concentrarse realmente en su trabajo. No dejaba de pensar en la mujer reposando en su casa, en que él no estaba en el lugar que debería ocupar...

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome expresó su deseo de bañarse, ya que solo había podido asearse con unos paños desde que despertó. Los dos sabían que él la estuvo bañando mientras estaba inconsciente, pero ninguno hizo alusión a ese episodio. Se limitó a prepararle la bañera y la acompañó hasta el cuarto de baño. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que conocía el sistema de cañerías, no parecía nada extrañada por la maquinaría. Eso le hizo pensar que, si no era rica, había vivido en una familia, cuanto menos, bien posicionada.

Teóricamente, la dejó sola en el cuarto de baño; en realidad, se quedó en el pasillo con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Temía que sufriera un desvanecimiento en la bañera, razón por la cual estuvo vigilando a hurtadillas durante cerca de una hora, hasta que sintió que ella se vestía. Toda su ropa ya estaba seca y la había colgado en el armario de su dormitorio el día anterior. Sabía que ella cogió uno de esos vestidos antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. Solo tenía un conjunto de ropa interior que él mismo le quitó y lavó. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar de su mente aquella imagen que un caballero debiera olvidar.

Bajó a la planta baja y se puso a trocear verdura para la comida, haciendo como que no había estado esperando en el corredor. No quería que ella adivinara cuan presente estaba en su rutina. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en su vida? Había estado largos años completamente solo, se había acostumbrado a eso, y ella lo había estropeado todo. Odiaba admitir que, cuando se marchara, y sabía que ese día llegaría pronto, la añoraría todos y cada uno de los días que le quedaban de existencia. Kagome tenía algo muy especial. Si no fuera por su pasado, la haría su esposa. Sin embargo, él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Kagome excepto una vida de anonimato. Ella merecía más que eso; merecía más que un diablo como él.

Pelaba unas cebollas cuando escuchó sus pasos bajando las escaleras. Los botines de Kagome, como todos los botines femeninos, tenían tacones. Al volverse, casi se cayó de espaldas. Era preciosa. Se había puesto un vestido de lana granate con adornos azul marino que la tapaba hasta el cuello y cuyas mangas solo dejaban ver sus manos al tiempo que se adhería a sus pechos, su cintura y su cadera de forma exquisita. A ninguna otra mujer podría sentarle tan bien un vestido como aquel. Por primera vez, no la veía sudorosa y ojerosa por la enfermedad; le parecía que su rostro se había embellecido más si era posible. Su larga melena azabache rizada había sido recogida en una trenza que, aunque le sentaba bien, le desagradó. Le gustaba mucho más su cabello suelto.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? — le preguntó — El doctor dijo que hoy podías tomar algo más sólido.

— ¿No tendré que volver a tomar ese horrible caldo de pollo? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— No estaba tan malo… — se defendió.

— Si es lo que tomas todos los días a todas las horas, termina sabiendo muy mal…

Eso sí que podía comprenderlo. Le señaló que podía sentarse en la mesa del comedor y llenó una taza de leche. El médico dijo que nada de café. También le había preparado unas tostadas que se le quemaron un poquito, pero se convenció de que no lo notaría. Puso todo en una bandeja y se dirigió a la mesa. Kagome se había sentado sola; debió apartarle la silla caballerosamente.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella desplegó una toquilla y se la pasó sobre los hombros para no tener frío. Un caballero le hubiera ayudado a ponérsela. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él nunca fue un caballero…

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó cogiendo una tostada.

— Tostadas. — contestó con total normalidad.

— ¿En serio? — las examinó con el ceño fruncido — Si me como esto, tendré dolor de estómago.

— ¿Por qué no las haces tú si están tan mal hechas?

No quiso sonar tan desagradable, pero la presencia de Kagome lo alteraba demasiado. Cualquier otra mujer en esa situación se habría echado a llorar mientras le recordaba lo desagradable y cruel que era. Kagome no hizo eso. Kagome se levantó con el plato con las tostadas y, delante de sus narices, las tiró al cubo que él utilizaba para los restos. Después, cogió la sartén, el pan y el aceite y utilizó el fuego para ponerse a cocinar. La vio utilizar también huevos, mantequilla y un tarro que creía que contenía canela. Ni siquiera él mismo tenía claro lo que era cada especia.

Se quedó quieto y atontado contemplándola. Nunca una mujer había cocinado en su casa y nunca le había olido algo tan bien, y eso que solo estaba preparando unas míseras tostadas. Minutos después, Kagome volvió a sentarse con un plato con tostadas de un magnífico dorado que parecían realmente apetitosas. Se mordió el labio furioso. Kagome no era cualquier mujer. Acababa de dejarlo en ridículo y se negaba a parecer un idiota a su espalda. Con un gruñido se despidió y salió de la casa para ir al cobertizo a trabajar.

No le quitó el ojo de encima mientras salía de la casa. No había pretendido humillarlo; lamentaba que él se lo hubiera tomado de esa forma. No era su culpa que aquellas tostadas no fueran en absoluto comestibles, y ella tenía un estómago que cuidar después de un largo período de convalecencia. Además, hizo tostadas de más, pretendía compartirlas con él, pero ya no sabía si era una buena idea ofrecerle alguna. Parecía colérico.

Se lamentaba mucho de la terrible pregunta que le hizo cuando despertó. ¿En qué estaba pensando para preguntarle si era un violador? No pensaba, eso estaba claro. Solo estaba asustada y necesitaba que alguien la tranquilizara. Estuvo seis días inconsciente y en el poder de ese hombre, sin poder defenderse. Con el paso de los días, se había percatado de que él jamás habría cometido un acto tan atroz. Inuyasha podía ser borde e incluso desagradable, pero no era un criminal y no abusaría de una mujer indefensa. De hecho, no parecía nada ducho para tratar con una mujer.

Había ido conociéndolo en los últimos días. No era nada galán, ni caballeroso. No conocía las normas mínimas de cortesía para con una dama y tampoco parecía tener ningún interés en aprenderlas. Muchas veces era grosero y tenía todo un repertorio de maldiciones que harían llorar a un santo. Además, era muy obstinado y se creía el mejor en todo. No soportaba que alguien se colocara por delante de él como acababa de suceder. Todo por una tontería como preparar unas tostadas…

A pesar de todos esos defectos, encontró en él algunas facultades que eran de oro en cualquier hombre. Era muy humilde, por ejemplo, y también parecía un hombre honrado. Ni siquiera su gigantesco orgullo podía ocultar el buen corazón que ocultaba en su pecho. Además, se preocupaba por ella. Nunca se lo había dicho, e intentaba aparentar como que ella no le importaba nada en absoluto, pero, junto a su cama, había una silla y ella estaba segura de que él la ocupó durante cada minuto hasta que despertó por primera vez. ¿Por qué dejó de hacerlo? A ella no le habría importado que él continuara cuidándola. No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Su acto era loable.

Terminó de tomar la leche y se quedó mirando el plato con las tostadas extras que hizo para él. Sería un desperdicio tirarlas así que se arriesgaría. Tomó el plato y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Iba a salir por primera vez de esa casa, nada podría ponerla más contenta. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue inspirar hondo el aire de la montaña. Hacía un día estupendo a pesar de la brisa tan fresca.

— ¿Inuyasha? — lo llamó.

No lo veía por ninguna parte. Pensó que habría salido a cortar leña, pero no lograba verlo. Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia fuera y buscó con la mirada al dueño de la casa. No lo veía. ¿Se habría ido a la ciudad? No, él siempre le avisaba cuando iba a alejarse. Aunque estuviera enfadado, se lo habría dicho.

Caminó un poco más hasta pasar la pared; entonces, vio un cobertizo detrás de la casa. ¿Estaría allí adentro? Se fue acercando a paso lento y cauteloso hasta que escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una sierra. Alguien estaba serrando; solo podía ser Inuyasha. No sabía hasta qué punto era inteligente acercarse a un hombre enfadado con una sierra en la mano. No, Inuyasha no le haría daño. No tenía nada que temer de él.

Hinchó el pecho armándose de valor y entró en el cobertizo. Se quedó sin palabras ante lo que vio. El cobertizo estaba repleto de muebles tan hermosos como los que había visto en la casa de Inuyasha. Si en una cosa se había fijado, era en que la casa estaba decorada con un mobiliario exquisito y eso por no mencionar que la casa por fuera era también una maravilla. El hecho de que hubiera tantos muebles en su cobertizo solo podía significar una cosa... Inuyasha los había construido todos. ¡Qué maravilla! — pensó — Es todo un artista. ¿Cómo pudo crear cosas tan bellas?

En medio de su fascinación por los hermosos moldeados, lo encontró. Estaba casi al final del cobertizo, serrando una tabla de madera. Acarició la suave superficie de un escritorio al pasar junto a él y se fue acercando. Había de todo en ese cobertizo y seguro que era carísimo. Inuyasha podía vender esos muebles por mucho dinero; seguramente, así lo hacía. Aunque llevaba una vida austera, se notaba que no le faltaban comodidades.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hechizo se rompió cuando Inuyasha demostró lo poco que le agradaba verla allí. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Él suspiró profundamente y lo vio quitarse las gafas de protección para que no le entrarán virutas de la madera en los ojos.

— No has desayunado… — musitó — Pensé en traerte algo.

Le mostró el plato con las tostadas, ante el cual él puso cara de pocos amigos. Aquellas debían ser las tostadas de la discordia, como la manzana que se disputaron Hera, Afrodita y Atenea. Esperó pacientemente con el plato y el brazo extendido, ofreciéndolo, hasta que Inuyasha por fin dio su brazo a torcer y se acercó a ella. Tomó el plato, una tostada y se comió más de la mitad de un mordisco. Si le gustó, no hizo nada para demostrarlo.

Se alisó las arrugas de la falda mientras él comía y se fijó en lo que parecía que Inuyasha estaba construyendo. Era una cuna. Una preciosa cuna para un bebé muy afortunado. Ya tenía montados los postes y el somier y solo le faltaban las barras. El moldeado de flores era hermosísimo y muy detallado. Debía haberle costado mucho tiempo y trabajo crear una obra tan perfecta. Una cuna como esa, sería carísima en cualquier almacén de muebles.

— Esto… todo… — intentó decir — Es todo precioso. ¿Construyes muebles en tu tiempo libre?

Alzó una ceja al escucharla. ¿Qué significaba eso?

— No soy granjero, ni obrero, ni nada por el estilo si es lo que estabas pensando.

La verdad era que sí. Estaba tan fuerte y tan bronceado que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que tuviera otra clase de trabajo. Aunque, viendo los muebles, estaba todo muy claro.

— ¿Construyes para un almacén?

— Construyo para mí almacén. — aclaró.

— ¿Eres el dueño de un almacén? — preguntó asombrada.

— Sí, y soy arquitecto.

Nunca lo habría imaginado. Dueño de un almacén y arquitecto, y había estado perdiendo el tiempo con ella durante más de una semana, desatendiendo su negocio. Se sintió culpable.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó — No has ido al trabajo por mi culpa…

— No me he tomado nunca unas vacaciones, me serviste de excusa.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así siempre? ¿No podía admitir que fue tal y como ella lo expresó en lugar de intentar retorcerlo para que pareciera que solo era un cabrón sin sentimientos que se aprovechaba de su estado? No era tan terrible mostrar un ápice de sentimientos de vez en cuando. A veces, tenía la sensación de que Inuyasha temía mostrarse tal cual era. También creía que él ocultaba algo.

— Será mejor que vuelva a entrar…— tomó el plato en el que tan solo quedaban las migas — Está refrescando…

Al contrario, salía el sol y calentaba, pero no sentía que su visita al cobertizo fuera grata para Inuyasha. Había cuidado de ella y, solo por eso, se aguantaría las ganas de decirle un par de cosas. Si hubiera sido su padre, le habría puesto los puntos sobre las íes. Hablando de su padre, ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿La estaría buscando? Seguro que sí, y seguro que se estaba muriendo de preocupación por ella. Lamentaba haberlo dejado de esa forma, pero había sido necesario para su propia supervivencia.

Se movió dispuesta a salir del cobertizo, pero algo en su interior le hizo detenerse. Tenía que preguntárselo o reventaría.

— ¿I-Inuyasha?

— ¿No te habías marchado?

Giró sobre sí misma para mirarlo de frente en un arranque de valor. Lo descubrió quitándose las gafas de mala gana. Estaba a punto de tomar la sierra de nuevo cuando ella lo llamó. Sintió cierto arrepentimiento de haber actuado siguiendo aquel estúpido impulso, pero, ya que lo había molestado, no preguntarlo sería más estúpido aún.

— Y-Yo… cuando estaba enferma… ¿tú me cuidaste?

— Sabes que sí.

Por segunda vez se dispuso a colocarse las gafas, pero detuvo el movimiento al percatarse de que aún no había terminado.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? — le preguntó.

— N-No me refería a eso… — musitó — Quiero decir si estuviste a mi lado… ya sabes… vigilando…

— Te dije que entraba de vez en cuando para darte de comer.

No lo admitiría delante de ella.

— Había una silla… — intentó decir.

— Ya estaba en el dormitorio. — aseguró — ¿Quieres algo más o se te han acabado las preguntas estúpidas?

Se enfadó con él por su tono prepotente, y se lo hizo notar al fruncir el ceño y volverse con la cabeza bien alta. Salió como un tornado del cobertizo y se dirigió directamente hacia la casa. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a fregar todo lo que habían utilizado. Fregó tan furiosamente que a punto estuvo de romper los platos al dejarlos a escurrir. No le estaba pidiendo que se casara con ella, ni nada por el estilo. Solo quería que admitiera que cuidó de ella día y noche. ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto que lo hiciera?

Terminó tomando asiento en el sofá de madera, donde se removió incómoda. El sofá era precioso, pero al señor arquitecto se lo podría haber ocurrido la gran idea de poner unos cojines para que no fuera tan incómodo. Terminó volviendo a levantarse; entonces, se fijó en las verduras troceadas en la cocina. Inuyasha iba a preparar algo cuando ella bajó a desayunar, pero dejó todo tirado y se marchó al cobertizo. Seguro que era de los que se encerraban a trabajar y se olvidaban hasta de comer, como su padre. Decidió que prepararía la comida para él. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres tan obstinados.

Tomó las verduras que Inuyasha había troceado y las puso a hervir. Encontró en la despensa un trozo de carne que se pondría malo si permanecía un día más allí y lo troceó. Mientras trabajaba, no pudo dejar de pensar en que pronto tendría que marcharse de ese sitio. ¿A dónde iría? Se planteó la idea de pedirle trabajo a Inuyasha, pero no quería comprometerlo más de lo que ya estaba con ella. Además, le dio un nombre falso al sheriff y seguro que la estarían buscando por el condado. Debía salir de allí lo antes posible, buscarse la vida en algún lugar muy lejano…

Echó la carne en la cazuela y la tapó. Se le ocurrió entonces que podría cocinar unos panecillos y una tarta de manzana en el horno. Las manzanas del frutero tenían una pinta estupenda. Se puso a ello en seguida. Mientras amasaba los panecillos y se cocinaba la tarta, vio un hombre a través de la ventana que se dirigía hacia el cobertizo. Pensó que sería algún empleado de Inuyasha y siguió a lo suyo. Minutos después, puso la tarta a enfriar en el alféizar de la ventana y metió los panecillos en el horno. Se volvió para comprobar cómo de blanda estaba la carne y, cuando se giró de nuevo, el hombre que había visto anteriormente miraba su tarta con ansia desde fuera.

— Buenos días.

El hombre apartó la mirada hipnotizada de la tarta al fin y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días. — repitió — Usted debe ser Shirley, ¿no?

Los rumores se expandían como la pólvora.

— Sí. — contestó al fin — ¿Y usted?

El hombre se quitó el sombrero y le hizo una reverencia.

— Houjo Akitoki a su servicio seño… ¿señorita? — asintió con la cabeza en respuesta — Un placer.

— Igualmente.

* * *

Al terminar con la cuna, decidió volver a la casa. Kagome llevaba mucho rato sola ahí adentro y, con la excusa de que había que preparar la comida, comprobaría cómo se encontraba. Uno de sus empleados de la oficina había ido a presentarle los presupuestos de ese mes. Desde que él estaba de "vacaciones", no había sabido nada de la economía de la empresa y ya iba siendo hora de empezar a retomar responsabilidades. Le alegraba saber que la empresa no se hundía sin él, pero algunos clientes importantes querían tratar directamente con él y no con uno de sus otros arquitectos. Eran muchos los que estaban dispuestos a pagar más dinero porque él personalmente diseñara los planos de sus hogares.

Además, la visita de Houjo le vino bien para pedirle que enviara un carromato y unos cuantos hombres a recoger muebles de su almacén. Ya había terminado cerca de una veintena de muebles que le fueron encargados y había que llevarlos a pintar y barnizar al almacén para entregarlos cuanto antes en los hogares. Ya no tenía por qué construir muebles, pero le gustaba hacerlo en su tiempo libre, razón por la que siempre se repartía los encargos con los carpinteros que trabajaban para él.

Se secó el sudor de la cara y del torso con una toalla y se refrescó con agua fría que siempre llevaba al cobertizo en una palangana. No quería presentarse sudoroso y oliendo mal delante de Kagome. Una cosa era no ser muy caballeroso y otra muy diferente aparecer de esa guisa frente a una mujer. No le gustaría que ella arrugara la nariz ofendida por su olor o que apartara la mirada. Así pues, se aseó, se echó incluso colonia y se colocó bien una camisa limpia. Sí, ya estaba presentable.

Salió del cobertizo y se dirigió directamente hacia la casa. Justo cuando cogía el pomo de la puerta con la mano, escuchó una voz masculina dentro y una risa femenina. Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba reír a Kagome. Abrió de golpe y se encontró con la escena que más horrorosa se le podría haber antojado. Houjo Akitoki estaba sentado en su mesa, comiendo su comida; Kagome, en pie, estaba a su lado, sirviéndole un plato con una generosa porción de lo que parecía tarta mientras le quitaba de delante otro plato. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tarta en casa? ¿Quién preparó esa comida?

— Esta tarta de manzana es la mejor que he comido en toda mi vida, Shirley. — aseguró.

— ¡Exageras!

Se tuteaban, y él cada vez estaba más furioso. Kagome solo podía tutearlo a él, aunque, al menos, le consolaba oír que el otro la llamaba por el nombre falso.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó al fin.

Houjo se atragantó con el trozo de tarta que estaba masticando y se levantó abruptamente del sitio. Kagome se volvió para mirarlo con total normalidad. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Houjo y él sí. Odiaba parecer un marido furioso guardando a su esposa, pero, si esa era la única forma de alejar a los moscones de ella, que así fuera. Kagome era tan bonita… No le extrañaba que Houjo Akitoki se quedara allí, embelesado. Eso sí, le molestaba de sobremanera que hubiera aceptado comer en su mesa y de su comida. ¿Quién se creía? Tan solo era un empleado.

— Señor Mattews, estaba a punto de partir…

— Yo creí que ya estarías en la ciudad a estas alturas.

Houjo recibió la reprimenda silenciosa en sus palabras aparentemente casuales y se apartó de la mesa para emprender la huida.

— Ha sido muy amable invitándome a comer, señorita Shirley.

Bien, así era como debía ser. Si era inteligente, no cometería el error de volver a tomarse tantas libertades con Kagome.

— ¿No vas a terminar la tarta?

Antes de marcharse, Houjo cogió su pedazo de tarta del plato y se la fue comiendo en silencio. Al pasar a su lado, le lanzó una mirada asesina que hizo que el otro acelerara el ritmo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se le atragantara el pedazo de tarta. En cuanto la puerta se cerró a su espalda, se volvió enfadado hacia Kagome.

— ¿Invitas a cualquiera a comer en mi casa?

— Me dijo que era un empleado tuyo.

— ¿Y qué? Te creía más cautelosa. — le reprochó — Podría haberte mentido.

— Hablé un rato con él antes de invitarle a pasar. El pobre tenía que hacer un largo camino a pie y parecía hambriento.

Como si a él le importara. Se sentó en la mesa enfadado y le indicó que debía servir la comida. Ya que iba a estar en su casa, que se ganara el techo y el sustento. Si podía servir su comida a un completo desconocido, podía darle de comer a él. A pesar de sus rudos modales, Kagome le sirvió con una sonrisa un estofado con una pinta estupenda y un olor delicioso. Cuando lo probó, le pareció que estaba más rico incluso de lo que había imaginado que estaría. Devoró su comida en cuestión de segundos y repitió. Los panecillos recién hechos que Kagome colocó en la mesa también estaban deliciosos. Muy blandos y sabrosos.

Al tomar su segundo plato, se fijó en que Kagome apenas picoteaba de su plato, aunque se sirvió poca comida. Seguro que su estómago aún no se encontraba en condiciones de ingerir tanta comida. Aún tenía ese pensamiento en mente cuando ella retiró su propio plato y puso la tarta sobre la mesa. Observó con rabia el corte en la tarta para servir al hombre que la probó antes que él. Por más que lo había intentado, seguía enfadándolo la idea de que Kagome sirviera a otro hombre.

Por lo menos, la tarta estaba buena. Tomó su pedazo recordando las tartas que su madre solía cocinar. Ella también era muy buena cocinera; juraría que su tarta sabía casi igual que la de Kagome. Hacía años que no comía una tarta casera.

— ¿Te ha gustado la comida?

Le había encantado. No recordaba la última vez que había comido tan bien sin pagar por ello en un restaurante. Lamentablemente, estaba lo bastante enfadado como para no admitirlo. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Sigues enfadado?

Curiosamente, su pregunta lo cabreó más incluso y dijo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.

— La verdad es que sí. No dudaste en pensar que yo era un violador cuando, en realidad, te salvé la vida, pero no dudas en invitar el que para ti es un completo desconocido a mi casa.

Acto seguido, se levantó, cogió la chaqueta del perchero y salió de la casa. Estaba montado a caballo de camino al pueblo cuando se percató de su error. Ahora sería Kagome quien estaría enfadada con él y con toda la razón del mundo. ¿Por qué perdía así la cabeza cuando estaba cerca de ella? Nunca fue caballeroso, pero tampoco había tratado a una mujer así de mal en toda su vida. Solía ser más respetuoso y gentil, pero Kagome lo volvía loco. El solo hecho de pensar que en el mundo había otro hombre que se creía con derecho a tomarla por esposa, lo enervaba.

Pasó la tarde en su oficina, revisando los informes de los últimos días, saludando a sus empleados y dándole los últimos toques a algunos trabajos. Para cuando termino, Miroku lo esperaba fuera y lo invitó a tomar algo en su burdel favorito. Lo siguió porque aún no se atrevía a encararse con Kagome. Era un cobarde por no atreverse a enfrentarla, pero no estaba listo para la relación que se estaba estableciendo entre ellos. Nunca debió rescatarla. Cargaría con la vida de una inocente sobre su conciencia, pero, al menos, su corazón viviría tranquilo durante largo tiempo.

Al entrar en el burdel decorado con cortinas de terciopelo y ostentosas lámparas, fueron llevados hacia su mesa habitual. La semana anterior le tocaba desahogarse en el prostíbulo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con una Kagome al borde de la muerte. Ella seguía enferma, ¿debería regresar?

Justo en el instante en que se disponía a levantarse, una mujer se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Tez blanca, melena negra lacea, ojos rasgados que evidenciaban su origen asiático, labios finos pintados de rojo y un bonito conjunto de lencería repleto de encajes color burdeos. Kikio Tama ya lo había encontrado. Esa era, precisamente, la prostituta con la que se acostaba cada vez que iba desde hacía más de un año. No le gustaba demasiado cambiar de mujeres y ella hacía bien su trabajo, pero esa noche no se encontraba a punto para ella.

— ¿Te ibas tan pronto, querido? — acarició su mejilla — Te echaba de menos…

Los pucheros de Kikio eran tan falsos como el atractivo lunar sobre su labio.

— No puedo quedarme esta noche Kikio…

— ¡No digas eso amigo! — lo regañó Miroku — Ya traen las bebidas.

Fue Sango quien trajo los dos vasos de whisky. Sango Kinomotto era una muchacha muy atractiva con un carácter tremendo. Era mucho más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres y que muchos hombres. Sin embargo, eso no le restaba atractivo a la hora de buscar un hombre. Eran pocos los que no se fijaban en sus generosas curvas. Solía llevar su larga melena castaña recogida en la coronilla y se maquillaba los preciosos ojos color miel sin ninguna necesidad. Lo más probable era que se hubiera fijado en ella en el pasado si Miroku no estuviera tan enamorado. Desgraciadamente para su amigo, Sango no era ninguna prostituta. Servía copas y bailaba, pero no se vendía. De hecho, todo borracho que cometía el error de ponerle una mano encima, salía muy mal parado.

Dejó los dos vasos de whisky sobre la mesa y a él lo saludo con una sonrisa mientras que a Miroku le dirigía el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de que habían vuelto a discutir recientemente. Miroku adoraba a Sango y era más que evidente que ella estaba loca por él, pero su esposa era todo un impedimento en su relación. Sango no sería suya mientras estuviera casado, lo cual parecía estar matándolos a ambos.

Extendió el brazo para tomar su vaso, pero le fue arrebatada por las manos enguantadas de Kikio. Tomó medio vaso de un trago y, antes de que pudiera predecir su próximo movimiento, sus labios lo besaban y le daban el whisky de boca a boca. Algo que anteriormente le hubiera encantado, esa noche le resultó nauseabundo. Solo pudo pensar en Kagome sola, enfadada y enferma en su casa, y se le puso la piel de gallina. Por un momento, la imaginó a ella vestida con un salto de cama como el que llevaba Kikio, dándole el whisky de boca a boca. En seguida desechó la imagen. Kagome era una dama, no una cualquiera. Ella no haría algo semejante.

— He oído por ahí que tienes una mujer en tu casa… — le puso voz de niña inocente — ¡Estoy muy celosa!

Su trabajo era parecer que estaba celosa. Se preguntó si Kagome estaría de verdad celosa si supiera que él estaba en un prostíbulo. Entonces, se percató de que, en realidad, era él quien estaba celoso. Estaba celoso desde que el doctor la examinó por primera vez; desde que Miroku dijo que era bellísima; desde que Houjo comió en su casa alimentos preparados por ella.

Terminó el whisky y se despidió. Kikio lo siguió hasta la puerta suplicándole que se quedara e incluso llegó a ofrecerse a cumplir con su trabajo gratis, pero él rechazó cada tentadora invitación. Esa noche no le apetecía yacer con Kikio; solo le apetecía yacer con una única mujer. Desgraciadamente, no podía, ni debía tocarla. Ya era hora de ir asumiendo que Kagome se marcharía pronto de su casa, y que él volvería a su vida solitaria. En esa ocasión, ni el mejor burdel podría liberarlo de su soledad. Le gustara o no, Kagome le había llegado hondo y acababa de convertirse en un problema absolutamente innecesario en su vida.

Al volver al hogar, descubrió que estaba todo cerrado y las luces apagadas. Se quitó las botas en la entrada y subió de puntillas para no despertarla. Se deslizó por el corredor y abrió ligeramente la puerta de su dormitorio. Los rayos de luz de la luna que entraban por la ventana le permitieron ver a Kagome, dormida profundamente. Entró y se acercó a la cama para pasarle también la colcha por encima. La noche era fría para la joven. Estaba preciosa y totalmente prohibida para él. Acarició su sedosa melena sobre la almohada y se marchó a su propio dormitorio.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia en el dormitorio. Le pareció oír el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que se tratara de un sueño o de la realidad. Se estaba incorporando cuando escuchó el lejano aullido de un lobo. Sacó los pies de la cama y se pasó la toquilla sobre los hombros antes de acercarse a la ventana. Vio el caballo de Inuyasha bebiendo.

— Inuyasha…

No sabía si salir a saludarlo, a ver cómo estaba. Los dos se habían quedado muy mal al mediodía y nada le gustaría más que hacer las paces, pero no quería que pareciera que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Entonces, escuchó otro aullido. Alzó la vista y a la distancia, en un saliente, vio la figura de un lobo aullando a la luna.

Continuará…


	6. Confesión

**Capítulo 5: Confesión**

Llevaba una semana viviendo en la cabaña de Inuyasha. Realmente, si lo pensaba detenidamente, llevaba dos semanas viviendo en su casa. No había añadido a la cuenta anterior el período en el que permaneció inconsciente por las fiebres. Eso era mucho tiempo juntos y solos teniendo en cuenta que eran un hombre y una mujer solteros y, además, desconocidos. Nunca había ido más allá de esa cabaña, pero seguro que en el pueblo hablaban de ellos.

Sus padres desaprobarían por completo que estuviera viviendo en esa casa. Su madre la educó muy concienzudamente sobre cómo debía comportarse con el género opuesto; si bien nunca pudo llegar a explicarle qué hacer con un marido, le enseñó algunas cosas. Entre ellas, le enseñó que no debía estar a solas con un hombre sin una carabina mientras fuera una mujer soltera. Su madre solía referirse a un paseo puntual, a tomar un café o algo por el estilo. Seguro que ni siquiera imaginó que se presentara en su destino la posibilidad de compartir el mismo techo con un hombre. Sin embargo, su situación era desesperada, lo cual merecía medidas desesperadas.

Inuyasha era un poco desagradable, pero no le hacía sentirse incómoda y no parecía estar dispuesto a echarla. Ni siquiera creía que pensara que era una gorrona por estar allí. Tuvo la posibilidad de trasladarse a una residencia de mujeres en el pueblo, pero él se opuso en rotundo ante la idea. Dijo que había tomado el compromiso de cuidar de ella y que así lo haría. Le había dado un techo y comida, ¿qué más podía pedir de él? A cambio preparaba la comida y limpiaba la casa. Aunque todo el mobiliario estuviera muy bien cuidado, se notaba que hacía falta la mano de una mujer en esa casa.

Todas las mañanas, después de desayunar, Inuyasha se marchaba a trabajar. Aprovechando que ella ya estaba recuperada, había vuelto al trabajo tres días antes. Desayunaban juntos cada día; después, ella le preparaba rápidamente un pequeño tentempié hasta que él regresara a la hora de comer. El primer día, Inuyasha la miró confuso, razón por la cual supuso que nunca antes se había llevado algo para almorzar al trabajo. No tenía a nadie que se lo preparaba. Al segundo día, ya estaba esperándola en la puerta para que le diera su fiambrera antes de marcharse. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero solo necesitaba mirarlo para saber que le encantaba su comida. El mérito no era solo suyo… Su madre le enseñó sus mejores recetas antes de morir. En los años posteriores, perfeccionó sus dotes culinarias hasta ese día.

Sentía algo por Inuyasha. No sabía si era amor o un simple encaprichamiento, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él. Inuyasha era un hombre terriblemente atractivo, y, a pesar de su porte serio y su mirada fría, sabía que tenía buen corazón. Lo que no lograba entender era por qué se esforzaba tanto en ocultar lo mejor de él mismo. A veces, la insultaba y se comportaba como si no le importara en absoluto lo que a ella le sucediese cuando, muy al contrario de esa impresión, la veló durante seis días sin descanso, por más que él intentara negarlo ese hecho. Eso sí, a veces se ponía tan insoportable que le daban ganas de darle con la sartén en la cabeza.

Sabía que un día no muy lejano tendría que marcharse. No podía quedarse eternamente en el hogar de Inuyasha, abusando de su bien intencionada hospitalidad. Eso por no hablar de que tendría que encontrar la forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Pero, ¿cómo? Ni siquiera tenía dinero. Solo unas pocas monedas que no le daban ni para un billete de ferrocarril. Y en verdad prefería no usar el ferrocarril. Seguro que ya la estaban buscando en el ferrocarril, donde Naraku tenía gran influencia. ¡Dios! ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Esa no era la principal razón de que aún no se hubiera marchado. El problema era que la partida en sí se le hacía muy dura. Se había acostumbrado a esa vida y le gustaba, más de lo que habría deseado teniendo en cuenta que estaba lejos de su padre.

Deshuesó una pata de cordero y colocó los huesos sobre un paño para salir afuera. Caminó junto a la casa, rodeó el cobertizo y se acercó a los lindes del bosque. El cuenco lleno de huesos que dejó el día anterior había sido limpiado. Dejó los huesos nuevos en el cuenco y observó el bosque desde su posición de cuclillas. En los últimos días, desde que vio aullar a aquel lobo, había adoptado la costumbre de dejar comida para él. Todas las mañanas, descubría con una sonrisa que se lo había llevado. Sabía que era una estúpida por alimentar a un lobo, o a toda una manada, después de que casi la mataron, pero sentía cierto aprecio por el animal. Todas las noches, cuando aullaba, sentía que lo hacía para ella.

— Tendré que ponerle un nombre…

Y, con esa idea en mente, regresó a la cabaña. Ponerle un nombre significaba cogerle cariño, mucho más del que debiera, pero odiaba referirse a él como el lobo. Era algo más que eso. Meditó sobre ello mientras fregaba los platos. Solo el sonido de unos cascos logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento cuando se encontraba disputando entre dos nombres. Venían hacia la cabaña e Inuyasha no estaba. ¿Qué debía hacer?

No apartó la mirada de la ventana sobre la fregadera hasta que tuvo a los jinetes lo bastante cerca. Entonces, vio que se trataba del sheriff con sus oficiales. Suspiró aliviada y se secó las manos antes de salir a recibirlo. Salió de la cabaña con una sonrisa que se esfumó tan rápido como divisó el semblante serio y sombrío del sheriff. ¿Sucedía algo malo? Dio un precario paso hacia atrás cuando lo vio desmontar sin poder predecir lo que sucedería a continuación.

Miroku la agarró, tiró de ella y le hizo entrar en la cabaña. Después, cerró la puerta de la entrada y se apoyó en ella pegando su espalda. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿S-Sheriff? — le tembló la voz — ¿Qué sucede?

— Ya va siendo hora de que dejes tus mentiras, Shirley. — le advirtió — O tal vez debiera llamarte Kagome. Es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie más que a Inuyasha y estaba completamente segura de que él no lo diría, no sin avisarle al menos de que iba a romper su promesa de guardar silencio. Él no le daría esa puñalada por la espalda, no era de esa clase. Solo le quedaba hacerse la tonta con la esperanza de que surtiera algún efecto.

— Me temo que está cometiendo un error, sheriff. — intentó parecer lo más serena posible —Como ya le dije en aquella ocasión, mi nombre es…

— ¿Cuál dijo que era su apellido? — le preguntó.

No lo recordaba. Sabía que empezaba por "h" porque escogió el nombre y el apellido en base a sus pañuelos, pero no lograba recordar el dichoso apellido. Se exprimió el cerebro durante unos segundos hasta que decidió arriesgarse.

— ¿H-Harvey?

— ¿Me lo está preguntando a mí? — contestó con voz burlona — Su apellido era Henderson hace una semana.

¡Henderson! La había descubierto por no ser más cuidadosa…

— Mentir a la autoridad es un delito, ¿lo sabe?

Asintió con la cabeza disgustada. No podía dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. Necesitaba saber cómo…

— Disculpe, ¿cómo lo ha averiguado?

— El señor Tatewaki, alguien muy importante, ha estado moviendo muchos hilos para encontrarte.

Un escalofrío helado le recorrió la columna vertebral. Debió imaginar que Naraku no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Acababa de humillarlo escapándose de su hogar cuando su boda se había hecho oficial, debería estar furioso con ella, no buscándola desesperadamente.

— Dio una descripción lo bastante precisa. Mujer de baja estatura, tez blanca, cabello azabache rizado hasta la cintura y ojos color chocolate. Además, añadió que llevaba unos pañuelos con las iniciales de su madre: Sonomi Higurashi.

— ¿Todo correcto?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, totalmente rendida.

— Haz tu equipaje, da gracias a Inuyasha por su hospitalidad a pesar de tus mentiras y acude esta noche a la estación del ferrocarril.

— ¿Por qué debo ir a la estación? — preguntó sin entender.

— Tu prometido te ha pagado un estupendo viaje en primera clase para que vuelvas a tu hogar. El ferrocarril parte esta misma noche y te recomiendo que no faltes.

Con esas palabras, Miroku dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña, dejando la puerta abierta. Creyó que se marcharía, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, pero escuchó el sonido de unos cascos acercándose al galope hacia la cabaña. Interesada a la vez que confusa por las nuevas que acababa de recibir, se acercó al umbral. Desde ahí, pudo ver a Inuyasha sobre su semental, corriendo hacía la cabaña, y parecía enfadado.

Desmontó de su caballo antes de haberse apeado y corrió hacia Miroku hecho una furia. Se llevó las manos al pecho asustada al verlo agarrar al sheriff por las solapas de la chaqueta y levantarlo del suelo, evidenciando su diferencia de estatura. Los oficiales hicieron amago de sacar sus armas, pero el sheriff se lo impidió. En los últimos días, también había descubierto otra cosa sobre Inuyasha: él y el sheriff eran grandes amigos, casi hermanos. Lamentaba verlos enfrentados por su causa.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Miroku? — lo sacudió — ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa sin estar yo presente?

— Inuyasha…

— ¡Sabías que ella estaba sola! — exclamó colérico — Debiste buscarme a mí primero y pedirme que estuviera presente. No tenías ningún derecho a…

— ¡Yo soy la ley, Inuyasha! — le recordó con un grito — Yo decido cómo hacer mi trabajo. No necesitaba tu intervención para hacer nada.

— Estás en mi terreno…

Al fin soltó al sheriff, quien se balanceó precariamente en los primeros segundos tras estar libre; se dirigieron unas miradas nada amistosas. Odiaba verles discutir por ella, pero no se atrevía a intervenir en la discusión. Sabía que solo empeoraría la situación si trataba de ayudar.

— Te ha estado engañando… — le dijo — ¡Nos ha engañado a todos!

Inuyasha se mantuvo impasible ante la afirmación de Miroku y le lanzó una mirada furtiva antes de hablar.

— Yo lo sabía todo desde el principio.

Miroku lo miró como si acabaran de dispararle una bala en el pecho. Le pareció ver como el hilo invisible que los unía a ambos se rompía en ese instante irremediablemente. Miroku confiaba en Inuyasha más que en ninguna otra persona en el mundo, lo cual se hacía evidente en la traición dibujada en su mirada. Debió decirles la verdad a ambos desde el principio. No era justo que se marchara habiendo roto la amistad entre esos dos hombres.

El sheriff hizo apego de todas sus fuerzas y su orgullo y se irguió con la mirada hacia el horizonte. Después, se colocó bien el sombrero y se subió de un salto a su caballo, desde el cual los observó a ambos.

— Recuerda lo que te he dicho Kagome Higurashi. — repitió — Si esta noche, antes de las diez, no estás en la estación de ferrocarriles, serás detenida y tratada como a una fugitiva hasta ser llevada a tu pueblo natal. Tu verdadero pueblo natal.

No se marchó hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza, confirmando que había comprendido. Entonces, lo siguieron todos sus oficiales, levantando una humareda de tierra. No le importó que su vestido se manchara de tierra o que su cabello se despeinara, tal y como habría sucedido en otra situación similar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en Naraku Tatewaki. Si volvía a huir, Inuyasha tendría problemas por su culpa. Había admitido haber sido cómplice de sus mentiras; sería el primer sospechoso si ella desaparecía. Debía volver por su bien. Ya había causado demasiados problemas.

Entró en la casa con el corazón en un puño y se dirigió hacia las escaleras directamente. Tenía que hacer su equipaje cuanto antes y prepararse para marcharse de ese pueblo que aún no conocía. A las diez, el ferrocarril partiría, llevándola de vuelta hacia su cruel destino. Tendría que conformarse y sufrir. No era la primera mujer a la que obligaban a casarse con un hombre que despreciaba, ni sería la última. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a quejarse? Nació mujer y esa era la cruz que tendría que cargar por el resto de su vida como esposa del alcalde Naraku Tatewaki.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda. Adivinó que Inuyasha, en lugar de regresar al trabajo, la había seguido. ¿Por qué se lo hacía tan difícil? Solo quería marcharse y hacer como que nunca lo había conocido para que su tormento no fuera aún mayor al estar confinada en la mansión del alcalde.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó a su espalda.

¿No era evidente? El sheriff no le dejó muchas alternativas para escoger.

— Voy a preparar mi equipaje.

— No tienes por qué marcharte…

Sí que tenía. Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio a su espalda y se quedó allí parada hasta que escuchó los pasos de Inuyasha alejándose para volver a la planta de abajo. Ya se refería a ese lugar como su casa, su cocina, su dormitorio. Lo sentía así en el alma. Le gustara o no, Inuyasha se le había metido bajo la piel. Añoraría prepararle la comida, ir a buscarlo al cobertizo cuando él estaba tan concentrado construyendo que había olvidado la hora de la cena u observarlo crear esas maravillas con sus propias manos.

Al fin comprendió que Inuyasha no era un simple encaprichamiento para ella. Se había enamorado perdidamente de él, razón por la cual tenía que renunciar a cuanto sentía. Si intentaba oponerse a Naraku, que la trataran como fugitiva era lo menos que podía suceder. Le preocupaba mucho más Inuyasha. Sabía que a él lo tomarían como su cómplice, sobre todo ahora que no contaba con el apoyo del que era su mejor amigo. Naraku lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario solo por el placer de hacerle sufrir por haber osado "robarle" a su prometida cuando el pobre Inuyasha no había hecho nada más que ayudar a una mujer en apuros. Él no la quería, no estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué derecho tenía a meterlo en más problemas?

Guardó los vestidos bien plegados en su bolsa de viaje, sus capas, un par de botines y todos los pañuelos a excepción del que llevaba puesto. Su madre siempre viajaba con ella, justo sobre su corazón. ¿Qué haría ella en su lugar? En situaciones como aquella era cuando más la añoraba. ¿Quién mejor que su madre para darle consejos sobre el corazón? Se sentía sola, pequeña y desamparada. No pudo retener las lágrimas. Se abrazó a la almohada y lloró desconsoladamente con la cabeza hundida en ella, dando rienda suelta a todo su dolor y pesar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero, cuando se incorporó con los ojos y la garganta secos, juraría que ya era mediodía. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo los pliegues del vestido y salió del dormitorio. Había dejado la comida a medio preparar e Inuyasha tenía que comer algo. Además, quería dejarle algo de comida preparada para los días siguientes, en agradecimiento. Había tomado la determinación de pedirle a Naraku que recompensara a Inuyasha por salvar su vida. Lo convertiría en un héroe para que nunca sufriera las consecuencias de haberla ocultado. Sí, era perfecto, y Naraku lo haría si quería una boda.

Le sorprendió escuchar ruidos que provenían del cobertizo al bajar las escaleras. Sonaba como cuando Inuyasha estaba tallando. No se demoró en salir de la casa y correr hacia el cobertizo, donde lo encontró serrando furiosamente unas tablas de madera. Vio unas cuantas quebradas y todo lleno de astillas. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba haciendo eso? Sin duda alguna, el motivo de su rabia sería su discusión con Miroku. Desearía no haberle pedido que fuera partícipe de su ardid.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Él no la escuchó; por el contrario, siguió serrando con violencia. Juraría que era hasta peligroso para su integridad física serrar la madera de esa forma.

— ¡Inuyasha! — gritó nuevamente.

En esa ocasión, sí que la escuchó. Dejó de serrar y se volvió hacia ella con las gafas de protección aún puestas. No pudo evitar fijarse en que esa era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa. Normalmente, aunque ella sospechaba que trabaja sin camisa, él era muy cuidadoso de taparse, como si temiera escandalizarla. Sin embargo, nada podría escandalizarla menos que un hombre tan hermoso medio desnudo. Debiera tener miedo de su evidente fuerza superior, pero le resultaba excitante y sobrecogedora. Encontraba de lo más atractivos sus músculos perfectamente esculpidos, y sintió ganas de acariciar la mata de pelo que cubría parte de su torso. El que estuviera sudoroso, en lugar de alejarla, la tentaba más incluso si era posible.

Tragó hondo y agachó la cabeza para evitar la visión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Ni siquiera había planeado nada antes de acercarse y llamarlo. ¿Cómo podía romper el hielo?

— ¿No has vuelto a trabajar?

Claro que no. No podría haberle preguntado algo más evidente.

— No. — contestó con voz seca.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y tomó una toalla con la que se secó la cara sin volverse hacia ella. Mejor. Así no podría ver cómo ella babeaba con tan solo seguir el ondulante movimiento de los músculos en su espalda. ¿Cómo podía estar musculado incluso en la espalda? Era demencial.

— ¿Hay algo para comer? — preguntó.

Por su tono de voz, supuso que él ya sabía que no lo había. Se había pasado toda la mañana llorando como una niña tonta.

— No, lo siento. — se cogió las manos con nerviosismo — Prepararé la comida en seguida.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero Inuyasha tomó su brazo e impidió que siguiera avanzando.

— ¡Espera! — la retuvo — Tenemos que hablar.

¿Hablar? ¿De qué podían hablar? Miroku había dejado muy claro todo, no había nada más que decir.

— Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y que hayas mentido, aun arriesgándote a… a… — respiró hondo atosigada — a discutir con tu mejor amigo. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte, pero ya no puedo seguir huyendo…

— Si quieres quedarte aquí, yo no tengo ningún problema.

Alzó la cabeza asombrada por sus palabras. Su mirada no engañaba En verdad la seguiría recibiendo en su casa por más tiempo, pero ya era hora de que ella lo dejara tranquilo. Inuyasha tenía una vida a la que volver y ella también.

— No quiero causarte más problemas. — sacudió la cabeza en una negativa — Ya has discutido con Miroku, no quiero que vaya a peor.

— Pero…

— No lo entiendes. Mi prometido me seguirá buscando, es un hombre con influencias. — le explicó — No se detendrá y sé que está dispuesto a emplear malas artes para conseguir lo que quiere.

Escuchar a Kagome decir aquello lo dejó helado. El hombre al que Kagome había descrito, juntando todos los pedazos del puzle, se le antojaba como un auténtico monstruo y solo había un hombre, que él conociera, comparable a ese: Naraku Tatewaki. ¿Sería posible que en ese mundo existieran dos hombres tan horribles? Y lo que es peor, ¿qué clase de padre obligaría a casarse a una hija con un ser así?

No estaba en absoluto preparado para lo que había sucedido ese día. Estaba trabajando en la oficina cuando uno de sus ayudantes corrió a avisarle que había escuchado en la taberna al sheriff decir que se dirigía hacia su hogar, en busca de Kagome. No podía salir de su asombro cuando fue informado. Miroku iba a su casa sin decirle absolutamente nada, a sus espaldas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? En lo único que pudo pensar fue en que había descubierto toda la verdad. Aun así, le molestaba que su mejor amigo no se hubiera dignado a hablar con él primero. Aquella era una puñalada por la espalda en toda regla y no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Dejó a alguien al cargo y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Se había acostumbrado a Kagome, algo que no le resultó nada difícil. Ella cocinaba maravillosamente y le ahorraba tener que limpiar cuando regresaba cansado del trabajo. Tan solo llevaba tres días tomando sus almuerzos y ya los quería tomar como una costumbre para toda la vida. Solo una esposa podría mimar así de bien a un hombre. Aquella palabra se le atragantó. Pensar en Kagome como una esposa le resultaba doloroso, pues sabía que él no podría hacerla feliz ni a ella, ni a ninguna otra. Además, la deseaba con locura, tanto que ya no podía ni volver al prostíbulo sin pasar vergüenza por su falta de entusiasmo. Jamás la tocaría. Ella no era su esposa y no tenía ningún derecho a ponerle las manos encima por más hermosa que se le antojase.

Si Miroku le hubiera dejado explicarse, si le hubiera dado una oportunidad de hablar antes de actuar, podrían haber encontrado una alternativa diferente a enviarla de vuelta a su hogar. Ahora bien, Miroku se dejó llevar por la rabia de haber sido engañado y actuó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sabía que se arrepentiría un día de esos, pero ya sería tarde para que él pudiera perdonarle su parte de culpa.

Si debía dejarla marchar, solo había una cosa que deseaba saber. Cuando le dijo su nombre por primera vez, ella lo miró como si supiera la verdad sobre su pasado, algo que lo atormentaba.

— Quiero que me contestes a una pregunta. — le pidió — ¿Por qué te sorprendiste tanto cuando escuchaste mi nombre por primera vez?

Kagome respiró hondo, como si acabara de quitarle un peso de encima y se encogió de hombros. Ese encantador hoyuelo volvió a aparecer bajo su labio, haciéndole desear besarlo. Ahora sabía que el hoyuelo le salía cuando estaba enfadada, sonriendo o cohibida.

— Te enfadarás… — musitó.

— Haz la prueba.

Estuvo callada durante un minuto más que se le antojó eterno. ¿Acaso no comprendía que él necesitaba saberlo?

— Verás, en el lugar del que yo vengo, hay una casita abandonada que dicen que está encantada.

— ¿Encantada? — preguntó sin comprender.

— Más bien, maldita. — especificó — Un hombre, casi un niño, mató a su madre allí adentro y escapó. En el pueblo dicen que es el diablo personificado.

Esa historia le resultaba demasiado familiar, tanto que estaba transpirando y notaba un doloroso latido en las sienes.

— Ese hombre se llamaba Inuyasha, como tú. — explicó — Mató a su madre y huyó. Nadie sabe qué pudo llevarlo a cometer un acto tan atroz… — musitó — ¿Quién haría algo tan horrible?

Sintió un cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos. Tenía ganas de estrangularla por decir aquello y de besarla para borrarle la tristeza al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué sabía ella? ¿Qué sabían en ese pueblo sobre él? ¡Claro que se estaba refiriendo a él! ¡Y él no mató a su madre! Nunca habría cometido semejante acto atroz, como Kagome lo había definido. Gracias a Kagome, sabía que, lejos de haber sido perdonado u exculpado, había pasado a convertirse en una leyenda oscura en el pueblo.

Le preguntó por inercia de dónde era ella, aunque ya lo imaginaba. Descubrió con pesar que los dos nacieron en el mismo lugar, que los dos se criaron en los mismos campos de amapolas y bebieron la misma sidra tradicional. Kagome creció escuchando horribles historias sobre él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que él era el hombre del saco de sus cuentos infantiles? ¿Sería inteligente confesárselo? Había exigido que ella le dijera toda la verdad desde el principio, pero nunca fue sincero con ella. No obstante, sentía que no era el momento de revelar su identidad.

Pasó el resto del día enfadado y huraño. Sabía que no era culpa de Kagome que ella pensara de esa forma, que todo era infundado, pero le molestaba. Apenas podía mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse insultado y despreciado. Lamentablemente, notó que su comportamiento fue estúpido e infantil demasiado tarde. En la cena, mientras comía la tarta de moras que Kagome preparó, se percató de que esa era la última comida preparada por ella que iba a tomar. Ella aparentaba absoluta normalidad, pero sabía que estaba aterrada de volver a su hogar, donde la esperaba un hombre al que repudiaba y temía. No podía ayudarla más, no si ella aceptaba tan fácilmente su destino.

La montó a caballo con él y cabalgaron en silencio hacia la estación del ferrocarril para llegar a la hora acordada. No sabía qué haría cuando estuvieran allí. Odiaba las despedidas y más cuando no estaba preparado para la que se avecinaba. No quería que Kagome se marchara de su vida, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Al llegar, se encontraron frente a frente con Miroku. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos con los pasajes de Kagome, tallando una figurita de madera con su navaja. Los miró aliviado de que estuvieran allí. Quedaban pocos minutos para que llegara el ferrocarril; debió haber pensado que no aparecerían o que habían cometido alguna estupidez como escaparse. Aunque seguía enfadado con él, les permitió despedirse apropiadamente.

— Gracias por todo. Si puedo pagarte de alguna forma…

Sintió la tentación de pedirle que no se casara. Eso sería suficiente pago por todo lo que hizo por ella en las últimas semanas. Si se quedaba, mejor todavía. En lugar de expresar sus deseos, se limitó a mirarla intensamente.

— Convenceré a mi prometido para que te recompense.

No quería ninguna recompensa, no la necesitaba. Kagome había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido desde que su madre falleció.

— No se me dan bien las despedidas… — dijo al fin.

— Puedo darme cuenta de ello.

Estaba siendo desagradable con ella otra vez... No sabía cómo tratar con Kagome porque ella era diferente a las demás mujeres. Normalmente, podía ser cortés y educado, pero con ella algo se activaba dentro de él que lo obligaba a presionarla y a atosigarla, como si esperara alguna clase de reacción por su parte. De repente, como si una fuerza superior lo poseyera, tomó a Kagome por los brazos, la acercó a él y clavó su mirada en sus ojos color chocolate.

Se puso tensa y la notó sorprendida a la vez que asustada, pero no emitió ni un solo quejido, ni hizo amago de despedirse. Por fin se dio cuenta de que no podía permitir que ella se marchara sin ser totalmente sincero con ella. Llevaba demasiado tiempo mintiendo y cargando con la losa que le echaron encima tiempo atrás. Necesitaba compartir la carga, sincerarse con alguien, y no se le ocurría nadie mejor que Kagome. Si, después de ese día, lo detenían por orden y confesión de Kagome, no le importaba. Se entregaría feliz si ella se lo pedía. Haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

— Yo soy Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el ceño y otra vez apareció ese precioso hoyuelo que tanto lo fascinaba.

— Claro que eres Inuyasha.

— No me entiendes. — echó un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que Miroku seguía en su lugar — Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho.

La mujer contuvo una exclamación que se ahogó en su garganta y lo miró con los ojos como platos y la boca en forma de o. La sintió temblar, como si le tuviera miedo. Si un ser como Kagome le temía, no le quedaba ya nada en el mundo.

— Y-yo… antes… — balbuceó — N-No quise de-decir eso…

Intentaba ser cortés, pero no lo necesitaba.

— Escúchame atentamente. — la acercó tanto que las puntas de sus narices se rozaron — No voy a hacerte prometer que guardes el secreto, ni nada por el estilo. Puedes denunciarme incluso si es lo que deseas…

Kagome sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— Déjame terminar. — le suplicó — Haz lo que desees con esta información, pero solo quiero que escuches una cosa de mí. — respiró hondamente cerrando los ojos y volvió a mirarla — Yo no maté a mi madre. Jamás le habría hecho daño a mi madre. ¡Nunca!

La soltó tras pronunciar esas palabras y esperó a su reacción. Ya no se le antojó tan asustada, pero era difícil leer sus pensamientos. Era casi el doble de grande que ella, Kagome apenas le llegaba al pecho y acababa de contarle su pasado. La verdad era que, como asesino, con su tamaño, tenía potencial. ¿Qué pensaría Kagome en ese instante? ¿Le tendría más miedo o le creería? Se sentía torpe e inseguro. Tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para evitar tocarla.

— Te creo, Inuyasha.

Lo miró a los ojos cuando pronunció aquellas maravillosas palabras. Justo en ese instante, se escuchó el sonido del ferrocarril acercándose. Kagome se volvió un instante para ver las luces flotantes que se dirigían hacia ellos. Cuando se volvió, cometió una locura de la que se arrepentiría más adelante. Tomó sus brazos de nuevo, se inclinó y la besó. Apenas fue un roce, pero moriría feliz de haber probado sus jugosos labios.

Kagome no lo miró cuando la soltó. Cogió su bolsa de equipaje y corrió hacia Miroku, quien estaba de pie, atónito, pues había visto cómo se besaban. Apenas reaccionó cuando le arrancó el billete de entre las manos y entró en el ferrocarril sin volver la vista atrás.

— Inuyasha…

No se volvió hacia el que había considerado su amigo durante más de diez años cuando intentó disculparse. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo y se quedó mirando el ferrocarril. Se sentía liberado después de haberle confesado la verdad, la única verdad, a Kagome. Sabía que ella no se lo diría a nadie, que no lo traicionaría y, solo por eso, podía quedarse tranquilo después de lo que acababa de pronunciar en voz alta. Ojalá ella pudiera quedarse con él.

La vio a través del cristal detenerse en uno de los vagones para tomar asiento; por un momento, se quedaron mirando fijamente. Solo cuando el tren se puso en marcha, rememoró todo lo que Kagome le había contado sobre su prometido y se le paró el corazón. Nunca le dijo el nombre de su prometido y ella procedía de su mismo pueblo… ¿Y si su prometido era Naraku?

Continuará…


	7. Vuelta al hogar

**Capítulo 6: Vuelta al hogar**

No había pasado una sola buena noche desde que Kagome se marchó. No lograba pegar ojo sin saber que Kagome estaba a salvo y muchas noches había terminado en el dormitorio que ella solía ocupar, intentando disfrutar de cualquier atisbo de aroma suyo. La añoraba mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar jamás. Después de tantos años completamente solo, no imaginó que le pudiera dar tan fuerte con una persona. Era como una droga, como el opio que estaba matando a tantos ingleses. Una adicción de la que no podía deshacerse…

Por las mañanas se levantaba solo y ojeroso, más cansado que la noche anterior al irse a dormir. El desayuno no estaba preparado y sus tostadas quemadas no tenían nada que hacer contra las doradas y jugosas de Kagome. Incluso su café le sabía mal. No tenía el almuerzo preparado y no se sentía capaz de prepararse para sí mismo una fiambrera como aquellas que le preparaba ella. En el trabajo estaba desconcentrado todo el tiempo. No dejaba de pensar en ella, en que estaba lejos de él y solo Dios sabía si a salvo. Al volver a casa, estaba tan histérico y tan preocupado que, en lugar de construir, destruía cuanto había creado en su cobertizo. Ya no podía concentrarse ni para construir unos muebles, algo que siempre resultó ser tan trivial para él.

Con Miroku tampoco se había normalizado la situación. No habían vuelto a hablar desde que tuvieron aquel encontronazo en su casa. Miroku intentó hacer un acercamiento en la estación, pero no se lo permitió. Estaba demasiado enfadado con él porque le obligó a soltarla y a dejarla marchar cuando él se la habría quedado para siempre. Jamás la habría tocado si ella no lo deseaba; Se habría conformado con cuidar de ella por el resto de su vida y nada más. Kagome era un ángel y él era un maldito diablo. Así era como lo recordaban en su pueblo natal…

Habían pasado cinco fatídicos días desde su partida y todavía se paraba a observar el horizonte desde la ventana de su habitación. A veces incluso salía de noche, como si esperara que Kagome apareciera de forma tan improvisada e insospechada como cuando la vio por primera vez. ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a esa muchacha para cruzar la montaña ella sola? En realidad, se le podía ocurrir alguna que otra cosa... Si sus últimas sospechas eran ciertas, Kagome tenía motivos más que sobrados para huir con tal desesperación. De hecho, él tenía motivos más que sobrados para correr en pos de ella y salvarla de su destino.

No quería ver morir a otra mujer. Mucho menos a otra mujer que era importante para él. Ya mataron a su madre, y lo acusaron del acto atroz, pero no sabía si soportaría enterarse de que Kagome había aparecido muerta. ¿Por qué Naraku querría casarse con ella? A pesar de desear a su madre, nunca mencionó tan siquiera la posibilidad de casarse con ella. Kagome era una muchacha bien educada, lo había demostrado, pero no era de alta cuna. Dijo que su padre era médico. Como mucho podrían ser burgueses, pero, a juzgar por el estado de sus prendas, estaban casi en la ruina. Eso no servía para la imagen de Naraku. Tenía que ser otro hombre… ¿no?

Últimamente, además, escuchaba con mucha frecuencia a un lobo insistente aullando en un saliente no muy lejano. Podía ver su silueta perfectamente a través de la ventana y alguna vez hasta se acercó a la casa. Siempre iba detrás del cobertizo. Era un lobo de pelaje castaño con reflejos rojizos y ojos azules, muy intensos. ¿Qué buscaría detrás del cobertizo? Los lobos nunca se habían acercado tanto a su casa, ni de forma tan insistente. Tenía la sensación de que buscaba algo o a alguien. Tal vez a Kagome. Entonces, ya eran dos los que la añoraban en esa montaña.

Kagome ni siquiera pudo ver ese pueblo ni una sola vez. Desde que llegó enferma a su hogar, no había ido más allá del cobertizo. Solo vio la casa, el cobertizo y la vegetación de lejos. El bosque lo tenía prohibidísimo. Tenía planeado llevarla al pueblo un día de esos para que lo viera y para que le pidiera cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer falta de alguna de las tiendas. También quería enseñarle su almacén. Sabía que Kagome estaba muy interesada en su negocio y lo miraba con tanta admiración que a veces le hacía agachar la cabeza avergonzado. Quería que ella lo viera todo con sus propios ojos, pero perdió esa oportunidad. A lo mejor no la llevó antes porque temía que se la arrebataran de hacerlo.

No podía concentrarse en nada. Tenía que trabajar en el ferrocarril, se había tomado unas vacaciones demasiado largas y empezaban a presionarlo. Ya le habían llegado los planos del nuevo terreno en el que había que construir y debía trazar la línea que seguiría la vía en base a la geografía y las características del ferrocarril. Sin embargo, no lograba centrarse en el trabajo por más que lo intentaba. Terminó tomando todos los planos antes de salir de su oficina.

— ¡Señor Mattews!

Fue Houjo Akitoki quien corrió hacia él. Su relación no era tan fluida como antaño desde que tuvo la osadía de intentar cortejar a Kagome. Había ciertas cosas que no podía tolerar que se hicieran. Ahora bien, Kagome ya no estaba allí y él era su empleado. No estaría bien que mezclara lo profesional con lo personal.

— ¿Se marcha ya? — le preguntó — Aún no ha revisado los planos de la nueva oficina del Registro Civil.

Era verdad. Se había olvidado por completo del Registro Civil. Aunque ya iba siendo hora de confiar un poco en sus empleados… Siempre cargaba con toda la responsabilidad del trabajo, era tiempo de delegar.

— Dé por aprobados los planos del arquitecto.

— Pe-Pero señor… ¿No desea echarle un vistazo a los planos primero?

Comprendía su estupor. No era normal que él diera permiso tan fácilmente.

— No. Renkotsu es un arquitecto muy experimentado y ya ha demostrado su habilidad. Confiaré en su criterio.

Su ayudante asintió con la cabeza y lo vio marchar anonadado por el cambio que se acababa de producir en el jefe. Él mismo se sentía sorprendido consigo mismo y muy satisfecho. Se estaba quitando una buena carga de trabajo de encima y sabía que sus empleados lo harían bien. Para algo había pasado los últimos diez años enseñándoles a alcanzar la perfección en su trabajo.

En vez de regresar a su casa, se dirigió hacia la taberna. Necesitaba tomar un trago para despejarse. A lo mejor lograba inspirarse de esa forma. Los borrachos del pueblo, al menos, decían que les llegaba la originalidad después de pegar un trago.

— Whisky.

Se sentó en un taburete y dejó los planos sobre la barra. Tomó uno de ellos y los desplegó. Era el plano de la nueva locomotora a vapor que se estaba diseñando para trayectos más largos. Era más pesada, contaba con más vagones y, al mismo tiempo, marcaba que su velocidad era muy superior a la de otras. Tendría que calcular bien todos esos factores a la hora de diseñar la vía. No quería que el tren descarrilara y matara a cientos de personas.

El camarero dejó el whisky frente a él. Se lo bebió de un trago y le hizo un gesto para que llenara de nuevo el vaso. Estaba leyendo las indicaciones del ingeniero cuando la puerta de la taberna chirrió al ser abierta. Echó un vistazo sobre el hombro para ver a Miroku entrar en la taberna. Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el plano e hizo como que no lo había visto, pero ya era tarde para trabajar. Se había desconcentrado por completo justo cuando había logrado empezar a avanzar. Se bebió el segundo vaso de un trago e hizo amago de pedir otro, pero, en el último, momento se retuvo. No quería emborracharse.

Agarró el plano por el borde dispuesto a volver a enrollarlo justo cuando una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. No tenía ninguna gana de hablar con Miroku, así que continuó a lo suyo. Ignorando por completo sus deseos, le dio un apretón más severo y tomó asiento a su lado.

— No te vayas. — le pidió.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia él, colérico.

— No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme nada.

— Yo no he sido el único que se ha comportado mal, ¿recuerdas?

Claro, se refería a lo de ocultarle la verdad sobre Kagome. Eso le traía recuerdos sobre otra cosa más relacionada con él. Llevaba años enteros mintiendo a Miroku sobre su identidad y su pasado. ¿Tenía derecho a enfadarse con él?

— Debiste decirme que estabas enamorado de ella…

— Debiste hablar antes conmigo para eso, ¿no crees? — golpeó la barra con el puño cerrado — Además, no estoy enamorado de nadie…

— ¿Ah, no? — se burló — A juzgar por el beso que le diste, no parecías nada contento de dejarla marchar.

— ¡Claro que no! — volvió a golpear con el puño la barra — Todo fue tu culpa. ¿Te costaba tanto hablar conmigo primero? Sabías que estaba en la oficina, mucho más cerca que ella.

— Nada es tan sencillo, Inuyasha.

El sheriff cogió el vaso de whisky que acababa de dejar el camarero frente a él y se lo tomó de un trago, tal y como él mismo hizo minutos antes. Se vio a sí mismo por un momento reflejado en su único amigo. No parecía encontrarse en mucho mejor estado que él mismo.

— Mis oficiales recibieron el mensaje con todos los datos sobre ella. Ya sabían quién era y exigieron ir en su busca. — le explicó — No sabes lo que me costó acallarlos cuando te impusiste respecto al asunto de la residencia de la muchacha. Ya no pude hacer más.

Pidió otro whisky, al igual que había hecho él en la segunda ocasión, solo pegó un sorbo.

— Intenté convencerlos de que lo más conveniente era ir a buscarte primero a tu oficina, pero no hubo forma. Tenían razón al decir que este asunto iba con ella y no contigo. Además, ella te había mentido o eso pensaba yo, y creí que te estaba protegiendo al hablar con ella en privado. Pensé que podría evitarte el mal trago, convencerla para que hiciera como que se marchaba por su cuenta… — admitió — Así nunca sabrías la verdad…

Eso solo podría haberlo hecho un amigo de verdad.

— Pero tú llegaste hecho una furia y encima confesaste saberlo todo. No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí en ese momento. Podía esperar que ella me mintiera, pero, ¿tú? — dejó el vaso sobre la barra — Tú eres mi mejor amigo…

Todo su enfado se evaporó en ese instante y se sintió como auténtica basura por haber dudado durante un solo instante de Miroku. El único que tenía que avergonzarse allí era él mismo por no atender a razones, más aún cuando él era quien más estaba ocultando a todos. Se sentía avergonzado y estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de Miroku?

— No hacía más que preguntarme por qué me mentiste hasta que os vi en la estación. Tú mirabas a esa mujer como yo miro a Sango y la besaste… Habría deseado poder hacer algo para impedir que ella se marchara en ese instante, pero ya estaba todo perdido. Di parte de haberla encontrado por telégrafo… — suspiró — Lo siento tanto.

Él sí que lo sentía.

— Yo también lo siento. — se disculpó — No debí mentirte…

Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le dio un suave apretón indicando que todo era ya agua pasada. Miroku asintió con la cabeza, agradecido, y los dos al mismo tiempo pidieron su tercer vaso de whisky. Alzaron el vaso y brindaron por la amistad antes de tomárselo de un trago. Repentinamente, Inuyasha se percató de que no podía dejar los planos tan a la vista y se dispuso a terminar de enrollar el que dejó abierto. Sin embargo, una firma en la parte inferior del plano detuvo su movimiento. Era el nombre de Naraku, uno de los accionistas. O preguntaba en ese momento o nunca.

— Por casualidad, sabes quién la estaba buscando.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia él.

— Sí, su padre y un hombre muy importante.

El pulso se le aceleró al escuchar eso último. Un hombre muy importante estaba buscando a Kagome, y, con muy importante, debía referirse a política y económicamente. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántos hombres así había en su pueblo natal?

— ¿Qué hombre? — insistió.

— Tú debes conocerlo. Es accionista del ferrocarril y alcalde. — sonrió — Se llama Naraku Tatewaki. No entiendo por qué esa muchacha se habría escapado. Muchas mujeres desearían tener la suerte de casarse con…

De repente, dejó de escuchar la voz de Miroku alabando al maníaco homicida de Naraku Tatewaki. En lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese instante era en que sus sospechas acababan de confirmarse. El hombre que había pedido la mano de Kagome en matrimonio era el asesino de su madre. S no hacía nada para evitarlo, otra mujer que le importaba moriría. Kagome ni se imaginaba hasta qué punto tenía razón al tildar a Naraku de cruel y despiadado.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Desde luego, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando como Kagome caminaba directamente hacia el patíbulo. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar esa boda y solo se le ocurría una forma de evitarlo. Algún día, seguramente, se lamentaría de su decisión, pero, por el momento, era la mejor solución que lograba encontrar a su problema. Sabía desde que la conoció que Kagome le traería problemas.

Si quería evitar esa boda, debía ser rápido. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a recoger todos los planos de forma apremiante. No tenía tiempo que perder en una taberna cuando los días que faltaban para la boda de Kagome seguían disminuyendo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Miroku sin entender — ¿Te ha afectado la bebida?

— ¡No! — sacudió la cabeza — ¡Tengo prisa!

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Voy al Registro Civil. — echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo — Aún tengo tiempo de solicitar una licencia matrimonial antes de que cierren.

— ¿Una licencia matrimonial?

A Miroku sí que debía hacerle afectado la bebida. Estuvo a punto de caerse del taburete cuando lo escuchó; luego, le dirigió una mirada de puro terror.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — lo encaró — El matrimonio es lo peor que te podría suceder. ¡Da asco! — aseguró — Y te lo digo como un hombre experimentado…

El matrimonio de Miroku tal vez diera asco, pero el suyo no lo daría. Sabía que Kagome y él se tirarían de los pelos todos los días, pero ambos saldrían ganando. Ella se libraría de tener que casarse con un hombre al que despreciaba y que sin duda terminaría asesinándola para luego cargarle el crimen a otro. Él conseguiría recuperar su compañía, algo que se había vuelto tan necesario, y tendría todo el derecho a reclamarla como suya al ser su marido. Todos salían ganando.

— Necesito que me pidas un pasaje para el ferrocarril que parte esta noche. — lo sacudió para espabilarlo — No tengo tiempo de ir a comprarlo yo mismo. ¿Lo harás?

Tras un momento de duda, Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

— Bien. — sacó su cartera — Te daré el dinero y, si necesitas mi pasaporte para comprar el billete, déjalo reservado en taquilla y yo lo llevaré cuando parta el tren.

Con esas palabras, salió corriendo de la taberna, dispuesto a afrontar el nuevo giro de ciento ochenta grados que había dado su vida.

* * *

La vida sin Inuyasha era un tanto diferente. En el poco tiempo que estuvieron viviendo juntos se había acostumbrado por completo a él. Se levantaba cuando lo escuchaba moverse en la habitación por las mañanas, le preparaba el desayuno, se sentaba a arreglar sus camisas cuando encontraba algún agujero al lavarlas o lo buscaba en el cobertizo cuando olvidaba la hora de la cena, entre otras cosas. Todas esas pequeñeces que anteriormente ya había hecho con su propio padre se tornaron de otro color más cálido cuando las hizo por el hombre que la salvó.

Cuando se bajó del ferrocarril en su pueblo natal a primera hora de la mañana, su padre y su odioso pretendiente la esperaban en la estación. Su padre corrió hacia ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos tan fuerte que sintió crujir su espalda y lloró desconsoladamente sobre su hombro. Murmuró incoherencias a su oído sobre que creyó que ella podría estar herida o muerta, tirada en alguna cuneta. Lamentaba mucho haberle hecho pasar por aquel calvario a su padre y se lo hizo saber. Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se lo llenó de tiernos besos paternales que terminaron haciéndole llorar a ella también. ¡Cuánto había extrañado a su padre!

Con Naraku fue diferente. No la abrazó y menos mal que no intentó hacerlo porque lo habría apartado de forma muy poco educada. En su lugar, tomó su mano y le dio en el dorso un beso envenenado, sin apartar su siempre calculadora mirada de sus ojos. Quería dejarle claro que no volvería a retarlo, pero, si pensaba que la amedrentaría, era porque no la conocía. En ese momento, estaba más dispuesta que antes incluso a oponerse a ese matrimonio, pues estaba enamorada. Después de haber conocido el amor verdadero, no concebía casarse con ese otro hombre de ninguna manera.

El beso de despedida de Inuyasha la había marcado a fuego; ya nada era igual desde entonces. Le daba igual el pasado de Inuyasha y no se atrevía a cuestionar en absoluto sus palabras. Inuyasha no mató a su madre y todo ese maldito pueblo se equivocaba respecto a él. ¿Cómo un hombre que cuidó de una completa desconocida de esa forma iba a poder asesinar a su madre? Inuyasha amaba a su madre, lo pudo ver a través de su mirada tan claramente como si los hubiera visto a ambos juntos. Todo ese maldito pueblo estaba loco por creer algo semejante sobre él. Fue otra persona quien mató a la madre de Inuyasha y tenía la sensación de que él conocía su identidad. ¿Por qué no lo hizo público?

Creyó que todo iba a cambiar después de haberse escapado. Tal vez, su padre habría entrado en razón y se habría dado cuenta de que ella no podía ser la esposa de Naraku. Estaría tan preocupado por que ella no volviera a repetir algo semejante que no querría arriesgarse. Sería ya consciente de que ella era un espíritu libre, de que no podía obligarle a casarse con un hombre tan mayor y poco adecuado para ella. No obstante, lejos de todo aquello, su padre se mantenía en sus crece y había dejado muy claro que la boda iba a seguir en pie. Nada podría haberla decepcionado más desde su vuelta al hogar. ¿Por qué su padre estaba tan ciego? Sus amorosos cuidados no podían evitar que ella estuviera enfadada con él por no ceder en su empresa.

Los días se le hacían pesados, aunque no había pasado una semana tan siquiera. Nunca imaginó que volver a la rutina le fuera a resultar tan irritantemente molesto. No quería lavar los calcetines de su padre, ordenar el salón o lavar sus probetas de experimentos. Ya no preparaba la comida con tanta ilusión como antaño y se sentía cansada y triste todo el tiempo. En casa de Inuyasha se sintió una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero allí se sentía atrapada y sola. Ya ni su padre, un hombre al que amaba a pesar de sus errores para con ella, podía llenar el vacío que dejó Inuyasha en su corazón.

El peor día de su vida fue el día anterior, cuando se presentó de improvisto una modista que la buscaba de parte de Naraku. Según su futuro marido, tenía que ir empezando a coser su vestido de bodas y, además, necesitaba ropa nueva acorde con su nueva posición. Se quejó de todas las formas posibles e intentó por todos los medios oponerse, pero terminó obligada por su padre a posar para que le tomaran las medidas. Le enseñaron cientos de telas preciosas con las que cualquier joven de su edad soñaría, pero ninguna le gustaba particularmente porque esos vestidos los llevaría para un marido al que odiaba antes incluso de la boda. No quería vestirse con la ropa que él pagaría. ¡No quería darle el gusto de saber que dependería de él!

Yuka la visitó por la tarde. Charlaron en el jardín tomando un té con pastas. No paraba de repetirle lo afortunada que era por haber encontrado un hombre como Naraku que estuviera dispuesto a cuidar de ella y a consentirla por el resto de sus días. Tampoco dudó en resaltar que, debido a su diferencia de edad, cuando Naraku muriera, ella sería una viuda muy rica. Habría deseado contarle la verdad, sus sentimientos y sus problemas, pero, después de escuchar aquello, no pudo hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía existir una persona tan insustancial como Yuka? Solo pensaba en ella misma y en que todo estuviera a su gusto. Era tan superficial que asustaba. No quería acabar convirtiéndose en una mujer como ella.

Esa noche soñó con Inuyasha y con su lobo. Primero escuchó el aullido de su lobo. A través de la ventana de su dormitorio en la cabaña de Inuyasha, lo vio aullar a la luna. Era realmente precioso y la tenía fascinada. Apoyó las manos en los cristales de la ventana y el lobo se volvió hacia ella para observarla con sus grandes ojos azules. Sin saber por qué, se sintió irremediablemente atraída hacia él. Salió del dormitorio en su busca, pero una mano la detuvo. Al volverse, se encontró con Inuyasha, suplicándole que no se marchara otra vez. Fascinada, atendió a sus súplicas y se hundió entre sus brazos. Era tan pequeña y él tan grande que ni siquiera alcanzaba a besarlo sin un taburete, pero él la alzó en brazos y la besó tal y como lo hizo en la estación. Entonces, se despertó.

No estaba nada centrada esa mañana. Aquel sueño fue demasiado para su corazón herido y maltrecho; notaba que empezaba a dolerle físicamente el peso de la pérdida. Semanas antes, había huido de Naraku con sueños y esperanzas de ser libre, y, de repente, se encontraba de vuelta en su hogar, condenada a ese matrimonio que tanto detestaba, y, además, enamorada de un hombre al que nunca podría tener. Diría que su situación había empeorado.

Se puso un vestido de lana y se calzó antes de salir del dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras mientras se iba trenzando el cabello y se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina. Como no tenía hambre, decidió no preparar nada para ella. Solo llenó la taza de su padre de café solo, como a él le gustaba, y le cocinó unas tortitas con sirope y un par de tostadas. Su padre debió sentirse atraído por el olor del desayuno, puesto que apareció en la cocina sin necesidad de llamarlo. Desde que había regresado a casa, cada vez con menos frecuencia tenía que ir a buscarlo.

— ¿Tú no desayunas?

Su padre se sentó en su sitio y contempló extrañado su lugar vacío.

— No tengo mucha hambre… — musitó.

— Tienes que alimentarte bien Kagome. Sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y necesitas reservar fuerzas para…

— Hacer frente a un hombre al que aborrezco.

Takeo Higurashi se atragantó con el café al escuchar a su hija. Tan fuerte fue el ataque que se manchó la camisa recién lavada. Avergonzado, cogió una servilleta para intentar quitar la mancha inútilmente.

— Esperaba que hubieras madurado un poco en este tiempo fuera y…

— ¿Madurar? ¡Ja! — lanzó los brazos al aire como pidiendo paciencia al señor — No creo que tenga que madurar en absoluto. Además, estando con neumonía no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar.

Sabía que era cruel recordarle a su padre lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte, pero todavía tenía la esperanza de que se ablandara recordando hasta qué extremo estuvo dispuesta a llegar para evitar su matrimonio. Aún recordaba con nitidez el horror en su mirada cuando le contó que estuvo en cama más de una semana, luchando contra una neumonía. Su padre sabía tan bien como ella que muy pocas personas se podían salvar de esa afección. Asustado porque ella no se hubiera terminado de recuperar, insistió en examinarla él mismo para evitar sustos. Solo encontró el resquemor corriente en los bronquios por la enfermedad y le recetó algunas hierbas para ir suavizando el dolor hasta hacerlo desaparecer por completo. Pronto, ya no tendría los bronquios irritados.

— Kagome, no entiendo por qué te opones tanto a este matrimonio. Naraku ha sido siempre muy bueno con nosotros. — le recordó — ¿O acaso alguna vez ha hecho algo para disgustarte?

Vio su oportunidad en ese instante.

— Cuando anunciaste sin mi consentimiento que aceptabas este enlace por mí, ¿recuerdas que nos dejaste a solas? — lo vio asentir con la cabeza — Le pregunté por qué quería casarse conmigo.

— ¡Kagome! — le regañó.

— Déjame terminar, padre. — le pidió — Él me contestó que se casaba conmigo solo por mi belleza. Para él no hay nada más en mí que lo empuje a aceptarme como esposa, solo mi aspecto. ¿Acaso deseas eso para mí?

A juzgar por la mirada de su padre, no deseaba en absoluto eso para ella.

— Bueno, a lo mejor ha cambiado en este tiempo. — trató de convencerla — Perderte ha debido hacer que se dé cuenta de lo importante que eres para él. Los hombres a veces somos muy orgullosos con nuestros sentimientos y…

— ¡Papá!

— Ha movido cielo y tierra para encontrarte. Un poquito aunque sea debes importarle, ¿no? Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad.

— No te importa que él no me ame…

— Sí que me importa, Kagome. — le aseguró — Me importa más de lo que crees, pero el mundo es así. Has conseguido un buen matrimonio, mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca podría haberte proporcionado con otro hombre. ¿Sabes lo bien que me sentiría de saber que a ti no te faltará nada cuando yo no esté?

— Me faltará amor…

Y, con esas palabras, se cruzó de brazos y se volvió hacia la ventana, dando la espalda a su padre para que no viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Le faltaría Inuyasha por el resto de su vida. Después de haberlo conocido, todo su mundo había cambiado. No se imaginaba casada con nadie más que él e incluso estaba dispuesta a hacer eso que Yuka le explicó una vez con él. Con Inuyasha haría cualquier cosa, pues sabía que él jamás le haría daño. A lo mejor no podía amarla nunca, pero ella, al menos, le importaba. Con él sí que se sentía segura y protegida.

Sintió las manos de su padre sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos suavemente, y agachó la cabeza, sollozando. Le hacía sentirse como si fuera una niña, pero ya no lo era. Había crecido y madurado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

— El amor es lo más hermoso que te puede suceder en la vida y también lo más doloroso. — dijo a su espalda — Todavía lloro todas las noches cuando me acuesto y encuentro el hueco que tu madre ocupaba en la cama vacío…

Nunca lo habría imaginado. Por un momento, se le ablandó el corazón.

— Puede que lo mejor para ti sea que no lo encuentres. Así, no sabrás lo que duele perderlo…

Su momento de rendición se desvaneció en ese mismo instante. No tenía ningún derecho a desearle que no encontrara el amor. No tenía ningún derecho a presuponer que ella no sabía lo que era y lo que dolía.

— Ni te imaginas lo mucho que te equivocas…

Se desasió de su agarre y salió de la cocina. Cuando puso el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera, alguien tocó la puerta de entrada. Desanimada, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del vestido y se dirigió hacia la puerta. En el espejo de entrada comprobó que no se le notara que había estado llorando. También se colocó bien el cabello y las mangas.

Jamás habría podido adivinar que Inuyasha Taisho se presentaría en la puerta de su casa vestido de traje, algo muy inusual en él, y con una maleta. Se quedó de piedra en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué hacía Inuyasha en su casa? Debería estar en la otra punta del condado y no ahí parado, contemplándola bajo el ala de su elegante sombrero. Estaba guapísimo. A juzgar por su sonrisa arrogante, debía saber lo mucho que la había sorprendido. No esperaba su visita ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

— I-Inuyasha…

El beso que le dio en la estación revivió en ese momento. De no ser por los pasos de su padre acercándose, podría haber cometido una locura.

— ¿Quién es, Kagome?

Se volvió hacia su padre al escucharlo. Su padre se detuvo a un paso de ella, mirando al hombre nuevo en la puerta de su hogar. Su padre solo conocía a Inuyasha de oídas, nunca lo había visto, y ella no se lo había descrito. Se sintió más pequeña que nunca entre los dos hombres. Su padre siempre le había sacado una cabeza, pero, al igual que ella, parecía pequeño en comparación con Inuyasha.

— ¡Papá! — dijo al fin — Este es Inuyasha Ta… — se calló y sacudió la cabeza enfadada consigo misma por el error que estuvo a punto de cometer — Mattews. — se corrigió — Es el hombre que cuidó de mí.

Takeo Higurashi tomó su mano agradecidísimo y lo invitó a pasar. Inuyasha dejó la maleta en el vestíbulo y lo siguió hacia el salón. Su padre estaba muy charlatán de repente, y quería acaparar por completo a Inuyasha para hacerle toda clase de preguntas sobre su vida. Sabía que le preocupaba su honor después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sola con un hombre soltero, pero tuvo la delicadeza de no hacer esa pregunta.

Como supuso que Inuyasha habría partido directamente de la estación sin desayunar, le preparó unas tortitas y cogió las tostadas que sobraron del desayuno. Sirvió una taza de café y lo llevó todo al salón. A Inuyasha le brillaron los ojos al ver la comida y la devoró con el mismo entusiasmo que cuando estuvieron viviendo juntos. Revivir aquellos momentos calentaba su corazón y le proporcionaba consuelo.

Inuyasha escuchó pacientemente a su padre mientras desayunaba. Solo después de terminar el café abrió la boca.

— Si le digo la verdad, señor Higurashi, — empezó — he venido hasta aquí por una única razón.

Sostuvo la bandeja en la que había transportada el desayuno con fuerza entre sus dedos al escucharlo. Llevaba preguntándose por qué Inuyasha estaba ahí desde que lo vio en la puerta. ¿Qué podría haberle hecho recorrer más de medio condado para volver a un lugar en el que lo buscaban por asesinato?

Sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta que ella miró con interés. Cuando la abrió, vio un anillo de oro con un bonito y elegante diamante en el centro que le encantó.

— Me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

El corazón se le detuvo en ese instante. Inuyasha deseaba casarse con ella. ¡Era la mujer más feliz de la tierra! Intercaló la mirada entre los dos hombres que se observaban fijamente, pensando en que acababa de pasar de tener un pretendiente, a tener dos: uno al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y otro al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Continuará…


	8. Unidos

**Capítulo 7: Unidos**

Recordaba haber conocido al padre de Kagome antes de marcharse. Por aquella época, Takeo Higurashi era el ayudante del médico local. Una vez, cuando se hizo daño en la muñeca trabajando, Takeo lo atendió debido a que el doctor estaba operando en ese instante. No había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Seguía igual de alto e igual de delgado. Su cabello lleno de canas y su mirada cansada era lo único que había cambiado en él. Cuando Kagome le dijo su apellido tiempo atrás, ni se le ocurrió pensar en ese doctor, pero, nada más verlo, lo reconoció.

Takeo Higurashi no era un mal hombre y tampoco parecía un mal padre en absoluto. Del tiempo que pasó charlando con él, descubrió que estaba tan engañado por el alcalde como el resto del pueblo, nada más. Takeo estaba convencido de que hacía lo mejor para su hija. Muy bien, él le ayudaría hacer lo mejor realmente. Quizás no fuera perfecto; de hecho, distaba mucho de serlo, pero una vida junto a él sería mucho mejor para Kagome que pasar el resto de su vida, si vivía lo suficiente, junto a Naraku.

En cuanto hizo su oferta de matrimonio, se tornó el silencio en el salón. Tanto Takeo como Kagome le regalaron miradas ansiosas sin saber exactamente qué decir. Finalmente, Takeo le pidió a Kagome que saliera para poder hablar en privado. Kagome salió a regañadientes, haciéndole pensar que iba a espiarlos. Sus pasos alejándose, sin embargo, le indicaron que respetaría la palabra de su padre. Ojalá fuera una esposa tan obediente porque, hasta el momento, había sido el claro ejemplo de la desobediencia pura. Le sorprendía que pudiera llegar a ser tan dócil.

El padre de Kagome le dejó las cosas claras. Le explicó lo difícil que había sido para ellos adaptarse a su nueva vida desde que falleció su esposa y lo descuidada que estaba la educación de su hija en algunos aspectos. Los dos se sintieron avergonzados por esa parte de la conversación, por lo que no la alargaron demasiado antes de continuar. Llegó la hora de hablar de Naraku. Le narró cómo habían sido sus visitas; por un momento, le recordó a veinte años atrás, cuando perseguía y acosaba a su madre. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo con las dos, excepto por una cosa: a Kagome le pidió su mano en matrimonio. Por lo que le contaba, Kagome rechazó todas y cada una de sus ofertas hasta que él tuvo que imponerse. Naraku era un hombre muy poderoso e influyente y temía que el rechazo de su hija acarreara serias consecuencias para los dos. Además, cuando no habían podido llegar a fin de mes, él los había ayudado. A su parecer, Naraku estaba comprando una esposa, pero se calló su opinión. Finalmente, añadió que Kagome tendría un futuro espléndido junto a ese hombre, que nunca le faltaría de nada.

Fue su turno de hablar. Intentó ser lo más políticamente correcto posible al referirse a Naraku y le explicó lo mejor que pudo que Kagome jamás sería feliz con ese hombre. También se presentó a sí mismo como arquitecto, dueño de un almacén, diseñador de las vías del ferrocarril y accionista, y, en pocas palabras, un hombre bastante acomodado que perfectamente podría darle toda clase de lujos a su hija. Además, añadió que se ocuparía de que a ella no le faltara de nada, de que nunca tuviera ningún motivo de queja. Entonces, llegó el turno de Takeo de reflexionar. Había aceptado la proposición de Naraku y temía las consecuencias, como ya era lógico. Mientras él pensaba, le pidió hablar en privado con Kagome. Tras ciertas reticencias iniciales, terminó por darle permiso.

La encontró en el jardín, ocupándose de los rosales mientras un gato rondaba a su alrededor. Se quitó el sombrero y caminó hacia ella con paso firme y seguridad. No quería que dudara ni por un momento de la decisión que había tomado al pedir su mano en matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo estás Kagome? — se detuvo a tu lado — ¿Y la neumonía?

Preguntar por su salud era una buena idea para empezar una conversación.

— Mucho mejor. — le sonrió desde abajo — Papá me ha estado tratando y ya casi no la siento…

— Me alegro de oír eso.

¿Qué podía decirle? Había sido todo tan precipitado. Estaba deseando que Kagome volviera a su casa, al lugar que le correspondía. Su inspiración volvería junto a ella, y Dios sabía que la necesitaba más que nunca.

— ¿Por qué has venido? — le preguntó ella al fin — Sabes que es peligroso para ti estar aquí.

Sí, muy peligroso. Era la primera vez en los últimos veinte años que pisaba ese pueblo. Había temido a cada segundo que alguien lo señalara y lo reconociera. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, intentando que el sombrero le tapara la cara y, cuando alguien lo miraba, una gota de sudor frío le recorría la espalda. La caminata hacia la casa de Kagome había sido la peor de toda su vida. Se sentía como Jesús cargando la cruz sobre la espalda sin comer y sin beber, con la espalda en carne viva. Lo peor había sido tener que pedir indicaciones para llegar a la casa del doctor. Agravó su voz lo máximo que pudo y evitó mirar a la gente a la cara.

Era extraño volver a ese lugar. Había tenido la oportunidad de pasar por delante de su antigua casa mientras se dirigía hacia la casa del doctor, pero decidió evitarlo. La herida en su corazón la sentía tan reciente como si se hubiera producido un día antes. Su madre ya no estaba y nunca volvería. ¿Por qué torturarse acudiendo a la escena del crimen?

— Tenía que venir… — musitó.

Kagome suspiró y se levantó sin tomar su mano cuando él le ofreció gentilmente su ayuda.

— Bien, voy a preguntarlo de otro modo. — se alisó las arrugas de la falda — ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

Esa pregunta era mucho más directa de lo que él estaba dispuesto a afrontar. ¿Qué podía contestar sin parecer un idiota enamorado? Las mujeres en seguida creían que los hombres estaban enamorados por cualquier cosa, y no era así. Solo la encontraba útil y su compañía no le disgustaba tanto como la del resto del mundo. Además, quería acostarse con ella, la deseaba. ¿Qué más razones necesitaba para casarse?

— Eso no se pregunta, Kagome… — intentó evadir la pregunta.

— Dices eso porque no tienes una respuesta aceptable para…

— ¡Te besé, maldita sea! — le reprochó — ¿No es suficiente con eso?

— No.

Acto seguido, Kagome se agarró las faldas y pasó a su lado para volver a entrar en la casa, pero él no se lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente. Tomó su brazo, reteniéndola, y le obligó a volverse para mirarlo a los ojos. Odiaba que le dieran la espalda cuando no habían terminado de discutir. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres se creían con el derecho de hacerlo?

— Kagome te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿no puedes aceptar y ya está?

Ojalá se hubiera arrepentido de esas palabras antes de pronunciarlas. ¿En qué estaba pensando al decirle que le estaba haciendo un favor? Si algo sabía de las mujeres era que no les gustaba escuchar cosas como aquellas. El semblante de Kagome no se lo podría confirmar mejor.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

Se desasió de un tirón de su agarre y volvió a intentar entrar en la casa, pero él fue más rápido al volver a agarrarla. Esta vez no tuvo que obligarla a volverse. Ella misma se volvió con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y ese encantador hoyuelo que él tanto adoraba asomando bajo su labio inferior. Estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba, pero lo estaba aún más cuando sonreía.

— Escúchame. — la sacudió suavemente — Tengo muchos motivos para querer casarme contigo.

Dejó de removerse y alzó la barbilla desafiante.

— Dime alguno. — lo retó.

— Eres muy hermosa.

Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres sonrieran, se sonrojaran e incluso se le tiraran a los brazos al decirles lo bellas que eran. Sin embargo, no estaba en absoluto preparado para la reacción de Kagome. Ella frunció tanto el ceño por el enfado que casi se le unieron las cejas; incluso pudo ver sus dientes fuertemente apretados, amenazándolo con morderlo si no se andaba con ojo. ¿Desde cuándo era algo malo decirle a una mujer que era muy hermosa? ¿En qué mundo al revés se había criado Kagome?

— ¿Ka-Kagome?

— Todos sois iguales… — pronunció con voz amenazantemente serena — Os creéis que con eso basta. Naraku tampoco dudó en señalar que se casaba conmigo por ese mismo motivo.

Eso no lo sabía. Aunque, conociendo a Naraku, estaba más que claro que ese era el único motivo que lo empujaría a tomar a una mujer por esposa. Su madre fue hermosa, pero Kagome lo era aún más. Había alcanzado la perfección.

— ¿Acaso crees que voy a ser un florero colgado de tu brazo?

Curiosa forma de mirarlo, pero él no pensaba eso en absoluto. Su belleza no era el único motivo para querer casarse con ella, solo era un magnífico añadido. Tenía más motivos, más sólidos y más aceptables para pedir su mano en matrimonio si ella deseaba escucharlos. Decidió empezar por el más simple. Si podía evitar decirle la verdad, lo evitaría.

— Pero yo te deseo.

— ¡Ja! — se burló — ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

—¡No! — le aseguró alzando la voz — El mundo está lleno de mujeres hermosas, pero solo hay una a la que yo desee ahora mismo.

Eso pareció calmarla un poco, ya que dejó de luchar contra él y lo miró confusa.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — inquirió saber — ¿Me dejarás cuando se te pase?

¿Había dado a entender eso? ¿O era la inexperiencia de Kagome en los aspectos de la vida sexual humana lo que la confundía? Su padre no le explicó hasta qué punto había sido descuidada esa parte de su educación. Solo añadió que él intentó explicarle lo mejor posible aplicando el método científico. Dudaba mucho que eso le sirviera para terminar de entender.

— No se me va a pasar, no es como otras veces. — juró — Kagome debes saber que entre un hombre y una mujer…

— Sé lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer. — apartó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas — Yuka Itachi me lo contó y es asqueroso.

No sabía quién era esa Yuka Itachi, pero difería muy seriamente de lo que ella le había contado a Kagome. No obstante, aquella no era algo de lo que Kagome y él tuvieran que hablar con urgencia. Eso podía esperar a su noche de bodas si su padre y ella aceptaban su proposición de una maldita vez. No le importaba lo que Naraku pudiera hacer en represalia contra la familia Higurashi porque él los protegería. Financiaría los experimentos descabellados de su padre y la apartaría a ella de sus garras.

— Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. — trató de cambiar de tema — ¿Aceptarás ser mi esposa?

— No me has dado un buen motivo.

— ¡Vamos! — se quejó — Huiste de casa para no casarte con un hombre al que odiabas, y, cuando te dan la oportunidad de librarte, ¿no quieres?

La mujer se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. No iba a aceptar a menos que él siguiera soltando prenda sobre sus sentimientos. Odiaba ponerse sentimental, pero si era su única opción…

— Está bien. — aceptó con un suspiro — Te he echado de menos…

Notó que a ella se le iluminaba la mirada. Por ese camino iba bien, al parecer.

— ¿Y qué más? — insistió.

— Soy un desastre en la cocina… — volvía a fruncir el ceño, tenía que cambiar de táctica — No me sale nada bien desde que te fuiste.

Bien, con eso ella volvía a sonreírle, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Esa mirada… esperaba que continuara. ¿No le había dado suficientes motivos? Mucha gente se casaba por mucho menos que eso. Solo había que echar un vistazo al matrimonio de Miroku. Aunque también había excepciones como las de sus propios padres, quienes se casaron por amor, o los padres de Kagome, que parecían haber seguido el mismo curso. ¿Acaso no merecía ella algo así? El problema era que a él ya no le quedaba amor que compartir con nadie.

— Te necesito, Kagome.

— Creo que con eso me basta por el momento…

¡Por fin! Estaba tan contento que la estrechó entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla tal y como lo hizo en la estación. Ella estaba fría por la brisa helada matutina, pero él le daría calor ese día y por siempre si se lo permitía. La escuchó gemir en el beso, gustosamente, y estaba a punto de profundizarlo cuando el sonido de una puerta abrirse lo distrajo. Apenas se apartó de Kagome lo suficiente para ver a su padre rígido como una estatua, parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Kagome se removió entre sus brazos tratando de soltarse para guardar el decoro, pero él vio la oportunidad de aprovecharse de la situación. Si el padre creía que la relación estaba lo bastante avanzada, se inclinaría a su favor, así que le dio otro rápido beso y la apretó contra su costado sin importarle la débil resistencia que la joven oponía. Después, caminaron juntos para entrar adentro. Takeo se apartó con la mirada perdida, sin terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de ver en el jardín. Seguro que nunca imaginó tan siquiera a su hija en brazos de un hombre, pero, si quería casarla, tendría que ir acostumbrándose.

Instó a Kagome a sentarse en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina y posó las manos sobre sus hombros, tal y como haría un marido para apoyar a su esposa. Podría acostumbrarse a esa clase de vida junto a Kagome. No se marcharía sin ella de ese pueblo del que se estuvo escondiendo durante los últimos veinte años.

— Desearía poder casarme con su hija cuanto antes. — repitió frente a ella — Ya tengo una licencia matrimonial y un amigo se está encargando de todos los preparativos para dentro de una semana.

— Aún no he dado mi consentimiento… — musitó Takeo, abrumado.

— Me casaré con ella de todas formas, pero preferiría contar con su bendición. — le dio un suave apretón a su futura esposa — Sé que es lo que Kagome quiere.

Takeo apartó la mirada de él y se volvió hacia su única hija con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo. No necesitaba que hablara para saber que les daría su consentimiento. Takeo siempre fardaba de desear lo mejor para su hija y ¿qué mejor que permitir que se casara con un hombre con el que sí que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo?

— Si alguna vez me entero de que le haces daño… — le advirtió — Te perseguiré con mi vieja escopeta hasta el fin del mundo.

Aceptó sus condiciones, absolutamente todas, y fue a la estación de trenes acompañado por Kagome y por su padre. Él tenía que volver ese mismo día, pero compró un par de billetes para que Kagome y el que iba a ser su suegro viajaran en unos días. Lamentaba tener que dejarla, pero tenía muchísimo trabajo que adelantar y no podía permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo. Pudo sacar unos minutos para hablar con Kagome a solas y ella se mostró muy comprensiva en ese respecto. Tenía tanto miedo como él de que alguien lo reconociera, de que volvieran a acusarlo injustamente de un crimen que no cometió.

* * *

La siguiente semana fue la más extraña de su vida. Su padre hizo llamar a Naraku al hogar de los Higurashi y, frente a ella, le explicó lo mejor posible que rompía su compromiso con su hija en pos de otro hombre. Naraku escuchó con aparente calma, solo una pequeña vena hinchándose peligrosamente en su frente les indicó lo furioso que estaba realmente con ese cambio inesperado cuando ya había hecho público el enlace. Su padre y ella se tomaron de las manos y escucharon cómo el alcalde exponía con aparente calma la humillación a lo que lo someterían. A ella le importaba bien poco, pero intentó no hacérselo saber por el bienestar de su padre.

Naraku se marchó de su casa sin gritos, ni amenazas, ni matones. Aun así, no pudo engañarlos a ninguno de los dos. Ya estaban temblando ante la idea de lo que ese hombre podría hacer en venganza. Sabían que no iba a dejarlo estar, que no perdonaría tan fácilmente el haber perdido. No era la clase de hombre que pudiera soportar una derrota, algo que hasta el desastre de su padre pudo notar. Por primera vez, su padre vio al auténtico Naraku, y comprendió lo equivocado que había estado.

Recibió muchas visitas a lo largo de la semana. Como todo aquel al que ella podía invitar a la boda no podía acudir debido al precio que había que pagar por el billete, muchos se acercaron a felicitarle y darle algún regalo. Su amiga Yuka Itachi le regaló un conjunto de lencería para la noche de bodas que le provocó pesadillas a su padre. Ella no estaba segura de usarlo o no, pero guardó la delicada tela con mucho cuidado. También recibió regalos de algunos vecinos que siempre la trataron con cariño. Soperas, vajillas, cubertería, conjuntos de sábanas y toallas. Llevaría mucho equipaje en su viaje de vuelta al hogar de Inuyasha.

Para el día de su boda, arregló el vestido de novia de su propia madre porque no tenía dinero para pagarse uno nuevo. Aunque su padre le ofreció todos sus ahorros para emergencias, decidió no aceptarlos porque podría necesitar ese dinero más adelante y porque a ella le gustaba la idea de llevar el vestido de su madre. Tuvo que arreglar algún descosido, tapar una pequeña quemadura de alguna colilla de tabaco y ajustárselo bien bajo los brazos. Su madre tenía más cintura que ella antes de casarse, pero, por suerte, quitar tela era lo más sencillo del vestido.

Frente al espejo, antes de la ceremonia, se sintió nerviosa por primera vez. ¡Estaba a punto de casarse! Tras recorrer en ferrocarril más de medio condado hasta allí, Inuyasha y Miroku los recogieron en la estación. Miroku se mostró muy arrepentido de haberle obligado a marchar y le hizo saber que podía contar con él para lo que fuera, lo cual le agradeció con una sonrisa. Tuvieron que pedir una calesa porque estaban muy cargados. El baúl con toda su ropa, el baúl con libros, su baúl con otros objetos personales de valor para ella y el baúl con regalos para los novios. Inuyasha se mostró disgustado por tener que llevar todo eso, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra en contra. Lo cargó todo en la calesa que alquiló y lo llevó a su casa. Ella y su padre durmieron en un motel esa noche para que su padre pudiera guardarla hasta el día siguiente, tal y como él manifestó.

Y, de repente, era el gran día. Ojalá su madre pudiera verla desde el cielo y desearle buena suerte en su matrimonio. No sabía cómo ser una buena esposa, pero daría lo mejor de sí misma cada día para que Inuyasha no se arrepintiera de aquella decisión. Él la necesitaba y tenía que seguir siendo así. Tenía que hacerse absolutamente necesaria para él.

— Estás preciosa Kagome.

Se volvió al escuchar la voz de su padre y le sonrió. Él también estaba muy guapo con su traje y así se lo hizo saber.

— Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre… — musitó colocándole el cabello sobre el hombro.

Le gustaba que su padre le dijera eso, siempre le había encantado. Cuando él decía que se parecía en algo a su madre, se sentía más cerca de ella.

— Solo falta una cosa…

Le obligó a volverse y le colocó una preciosa gargantilla al cuello que tenía toda la pinta de ser carísima. Acarició el engarzado fascinada, sin poder apartar la vista del espejo. Nunca había tenido nada tan caro y tan bonito.

— Papá…

— Este es mi regalo. — le dijo a su espalda — No puedes rechazarlo.

No se le ocurriría hacerlo. Después, su padre le ofreció su brazo y los dos caminaron juntos, fuera del motel, hacia la iglesia. El cura tenía que ir a otro pueblo ese fin de semana para oficiar un funeral, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió. Insistió, insistió e insistió y terminó haciendo una cuantiosa donación a la iglesia para que oficiara su boda. Además, le pagó una calesa que lo trasladaría hacia su otro oficio de ese fin de semana. Inuyasha les contó la historia, molesto, el día anterior porque gracias a ese cura, la boda le salió el doble de cara de lo que él estimaba. Cuando comentó que podrían haber esperado más, Inuyasha se negó categóricamente. ¿Acaso temía que se echara atrás?

Su padre la llevó del brazo hasta el altar, donde se reunió con un Inuyasha muy apuesto en traje. Incluso se había afeitado; sin bigote y sin perilla aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era en realidad. Nunca lo había visto tan guapo como en ese momento. Tomó su mano y solo dejó de temblar cuando él le dio un suave apretón. La boda marchó tan estupendamente como cualquier otra y nadie se opuso cuando el cura preguntó por las objeciones. En sus peores sueños había llegado a temer que cierto alcalde se presentara por allí.

Se organizó un banquete en el mejor restaurante del pueblo. Se sentaron con su padre en el centro y los demás invitados se fueron colocando a su alrededor. Miroku estaba a la derecha de Inuyasha y no dejaba de beber y de intentar ignorar a su esposa. Ella no la conocía, pero no le hizo falta mucho para darse cuenta de que su relación no era de amor precisamente. Parecía que se odiasen. Le preocupó que se montara una escena cuando Miroku se mostró excesivamente cariñoso con una preciosa castaña que le presentaron con el nombre de Sango. La joven trabajaba de cabaretera en el prostíbulo. Se enteró, además, esa misma noche de que Inuyasha acudía allí un par de veces al mes. Al principio, se enfadó con él y estuvo muy tensa, pero, cuando Sango le aclaró que desde su llegada él no había vuelto, se sintió mucho mejor. Se aseguraría de que nunca volviera a ese lugar. Ahora era SU marido.

Inuyasha bailó con ella después de cortar la tarta. Se veían ridículos y algún invitado que se atrevió a señalarlo, recibió la mirada más mortífera de Inuyasha. Era por eso que no se atrevió a expresar en voz alta que tenía razón. Su enorme diferencia de estatura la dejaba a ella como si fuera una niña bailando con su padre por el día de su comunión. Al menos, sería una bonita anécdota para contarle a sus nietos años después.

Estaba empezando a anochecer cuando Inuyasha al fin anunció que se marchaban. Entonces, fueron receptores de toda clase de burlas atrevidas sobre la noche de bodas. Inuyasha las cortó todas e intentó protegerla de la lengua sucia de los borrachos, pero no podía dejar de escucharlos. Entre eso y lo que ya le había contado Yuka, estaba aterrada por lo que se avecinaba esa noche. No sabía si estaba realmente preparada para hacer algo como aquello. Además, como ya había señalado antes, Inuyasha era enorme. La aplastaría cuando se tumbara sobre ella, seguro. Quizás no estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro…

Se abrazó a la cintura de Inuyasha, una vez sentada sobre su regazo, y cabalgaron en silencio hacia su casa. Inuyasha no la soltó ni un solo instante y la protegió del frío casi invernal. En pocos días, llegaría el invierno y ya empezaba a estar nevada la cumbre de la montaña. En la casa de Inuyasha hacía muchísimo frío. Inuyasha aseguró la puerta, le pasó una manta sobre los hombros y corrió a encender la chimenea para caldear la casa. Después, corrió al segundo piso para encender la caldera del dormitorio. Ella tembló observando la escalera. ¿Esperaría que subiera detrás de él?

Dio un paso precario hacia delante y se detuvo. Nunca había entrado en el dormitorio de Inuyasha a pesar de poder hacerlo cuando él no estaba en la casa. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse allí arriba, pero Inuyasha no bajaba a buscarla. Seguro que había dado por asumido que ella lo seguiría. Decidida, agarró la barandilla y subió los escalones uno a uno hasta llegar al rellano en lo alto. La puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta, invitándola a entrar. Podía ver a Inuyasha desde el umbral trasteando con la caldera. Se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata y los había dejado sobre una silla. Descubrió que el dormitorio de Inuyasha era exactamente igual que el resto de la casa. Le faltaba el toque de una mujer. Una cama, un armario, la caldera, una silla, un tocador… ¡Un tocador! Atraída por el bonito mueble, entró al fin en el dormitorio y se percató de que era para ella. Era un tocador para una mujer.

— Es un regalo. — le dijo al percatarse de lo que ella estaba mirando — Lo he construido para ti esta semana.

Un precioso regalo. El tocador estilo francés tenía dos cajones anchos y un hueco para que metiera las piernas. Sobre él había un precioso joyero tallado a mano que había barnizado. Un espejo ovalado se sostenía sobre una pata anclada al tocador. También había un taburete tapizado con terciopelo color burdeos. Todo el tocador había sido pintado de blanco con detalles en dorado. Era precioso.

Entonces, cuando estaba ensimismada por el precioso regalo de su marido, sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros y el miedo regresó con más fuerza que nunca. Inuyasha apartó la manta que la cubría y le masajeó los hombros, tentando la carne que dejaba descubierta el vestido en la clavícula. Se apartó de él de golpe.

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Me das un minuto?

Apenas le dio tiempo de asentir con la cabeza cuando salió corriendo del dormitorio y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta del cuarto de baño, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Ya sabía que eso iba a suceder esa noche y llevaba toda una semana concienciándose de ello, pero aún tenía miedo. Quería hacerlo con Inuyasha, sabía que él era el único adecuado para ella, pero sabía tan poco… y lo poco que sabía era tan terrible… Sabía que debía confiar en que Inuyasha no le haría daño, pero era difícil cuando él… ellos… ¡No podía ni imaginarlo!

Se acercó al espejo sobre el lavabo a grandes zancadas y contempló su propio reflejo. Llevaba puesta la atrevida ropa interior que le regaló Yuka porque quería complacer a su marido y a los hombres les complacían esas cosas. Empezó a quitarse una a una todas las horquillas que recogían su cabello en cascada hacia un lado y se peinó las hebras con los dedos.

Tardó varios minutos en encontrar el valor para volver a salir; Inuyasha estaba esperándola en el pasillo. Cogió su mano y la guio en silencio hacia el dormitorio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se quitó la camisa. Al menos sabía que Inuyasha sin camisa le gustaba, le causaba calores en zonas extrañas. El problema era que no sabía si le seguiría gustando si se quitaba los pantalones. Nunca había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo y las descripciones de Yuka solo lograron amedrentarla, temiendo lo que ellos guardaban bajo la bragueta. Afortunadamente, en lugar de quitarse los pantalones, le hizo voltearse para desabotonarle el vestido. Intentó parecer serena, para que no se percatara de que estaba a punto de salir huyendo y cerró los puños cuando, al caer el vestido al suelo, sus rodillas se flexionaron para iniciar la carrera. Logró detenerse a tiempo y respiró hondo antes de volverse hacia él, apenas cubierta por la ropa interior nueva.

A Inuyasha le brillaban los ojos mientras la miraba y ella sabía exactamente qué estaba viendo. Veía una camisola diminuta translúcida con un amplio escote que dejaba atisbar a ver el nacimiento de sus senos y marcaba las sombras de sus pezones. Veía unas bragas diminutas atadas con un lazo a su cadera que se dejaban entrever por la diminuta camisola. Veía unas medias de seda que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, sujetas por las ligas de encaje. Todo de color blanco, el color de la inocencia.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa? — le preguntó él.

— Me la regaló una amiga por nuestra boda… — musitó.

— Recuérdame que se lo agradezca.

No le dio tiempo a pensar en sus palabras. La levantó en brazos contra él, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo y dejó su cabeza a la altura de la suya. Nunca había sido levantada a tanta altura. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de explorar esa sensación antes de que él la besara. La besó de un modo muy distinto que en sus anteriores besos. Le obligó a abrir los labios y utilizó su lengua, algo que ella jamás habría podido imaginar tan siquiera. Le gustó ese beso y esa nueva intimidad que suponía. No sabía que se pudiera besar de esa forma y que pudiera llegar a gustarle tanto. Aprendió de él cada movimiento y se apretó contra él exigiéndole que no se detuviera.

Por un momento, logró relajarse hasta que Inuyasha la colocó sobre la cama. Por muy increíble que sonara, de pies sobre la cama, aún tenía que ponerse de puntillas para poder besarlo. Inuyasha la empujó hacia el centro de la cama y le obligó a flexionar las rodillas hasta quedar de rodillas. Adoptó después la misma pose y volvió a besarla mientras sus manos cada vez más ansiosas acariciaban su espalda sobre la camisola. De repente, sus labios abandonaron los de ella y se concentraron en su cuello. Sus manos, al mismo tiempo, se fueron volviendo más atrevidas y descendieron hacia sus nalgas donde la empujó y apretó para que sintiera su dureza contra el vientre. Casi gritó por el susto.

Al notar que estaba asustada, Inuyasha apoyó la frente contra la suya y la miró tan intensamente que el corazón se le paró. No sabía que un hombre pudiera mirar así a una mujer. ¿Lo estaría mirando ella de la misma forma?

— No tengas miedo… — musitó — Jamás te haría daño.

Antes de que terminara de retener aquellas palabras, sus manos tomaron por los hombros la camisola y la deslizaron por sus brazos hasta que la tela quedó enrollada en sus caderas, a la altura de las bragas, dejándole el torso desnudo. Sabía que Inuyasha la vio desnuda cuando estuvo enferma, que incluso la tocó para refrescarla, pero ella no pudo presenciarlo. De repente, se sentía avergonzada y temerosa de tener algún defecto. Ahora bien, si así era, Inuyasha no se lo hizo saber. Al contrario, le hizo más patente incluso lo mucho que la deseaba.

A partir de entonces, hizo con ella cosas de las que Yuka no le habló, cosas que eran maravillosas. Se asustó cuando su boca descendió sobre su pecho, pero eso no nada en comparación con el placer que sintió al verse asaltada por su lengua. Mientras tanto, sus manos eran cada vez más y más atrevidas y, antes de poder darse cuenta, estaba tumbada y completamente desnuda, a su merced. No podía oponerse a nada de lo que él le estaba haciendo, solo clavarle las uñas en la espalda cuando la tocó entre las piernas. ¿Por qué Yuka no le habló nunca de esa maravillosa parte?

Apenas podía pensar en nada de lo que sucedía cuando una fuerte oleada de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo y la lanzó por los aires. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Y cuándo podía volver a repetirlo? Respiraba profundamente y se recuperaba de los espasmos de placer que la asaltaban cuando Inuyasha se instaló entre sus piernas. La penetró de una sola y rápida embestida. Gritó a la vez que unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— Duele… — murmuró.

Inuyasha la esperó, la calentó y se adaptó a su ritmo sin una sola queja. Notó lo mucho que le estaba costando comportarse como un caballero y no dejarse llevar. Solo cuando la carne dolorida se acostumbró al movimiento, rodeó sus caderas con los muslos, señalándole que podía cambiar el ritmo. Su marido la embistió con salvajismo, procurándole el mayor placer. Justo cuando creía que no volvería a sentir un placer como el anterior, Inuyasha colocó una mano entre los dos y la llevó al mismo cielo por segunda vez.

Su esposa se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos. Le había ayudado a asearse primero y la estaba abrazando contra su pecho cuando se percató de que dormía profundamente. La cubrió con las mantas y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, junto a la suya, para poder mirarla. Ya nadie podía quitársela. Por fin era suya.

Continuará…


	9. Los pañuelos y el lobo

**Capítulo 8: Los pañuelos y el lobo**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad después de la boda, con el añadido de que compartían dormitorio. Nunca había compartido su espacio personal con un hombre, pero creía poder acostumbrarse a ello. Aunque Inuyasha roncaba a veces, se había acostumbrado a sus ronquidos y podía conciliar el sueño. Cuando se levantaba por las mañanas, a pesar de que intentaba ser lo más cuidadoso posible, siempre removía toda la cama y alguna vez incluso llegó a tirarla al suelo sin querer. Además, si por la noche se dejaba por el suelo alguna cosa que él desconociera, a la mañana siguiente se tropezaba con ello. Debía ser siempre muy cuidadosa si no quería despertarse escuchándole maldecir.

Llevaban casi dos meses casados. La primera semana de recién casados fue la peor de todas, pues ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a rendirle cuentas a un cónyuge. Ella se enfadó cuando Inuyasha salió de copas con Miroku el primer viernes. Él se enfadó cuando ella fue al pueblo a comprar sin haberle dicho nada sobre que salía. Ella se enfadó cuando Inuyasha olvidó avisarla en una ocasión de que no iría a comer a casa. Él se enfadó cuando ella decidió castigarlo con el silencio.

En la cama era en el único lugar en el que habían funcionado a la perfección desde el primer instante. Después de probar las delicias de las relaciones maritales, se volvió adicta. No lo perseguía, ni se lanzaba a sus brazos, pues era demasiado recatada para eso, pero no podía negárselo cuando él la buscaba y la buscaba varias veces al día. Por las noches era incansable, no le dejaba dormir hasta la madrugada y, algunos días, a la hora del desayuno, cuando regresaba a comer o por la tarde, la perseguía con un único propósito. Desde luego, no mintió cuando aseguró que la deseaba, y ella también lo deseaba a él.

Había ido conociendo el pueblo poco a poco. Inuyasha incluso le consiguió una preciosa yegua para que pudiera viajar al pueblo por su cuenta. El semental de su marido se pegó a ella desde el primer día y presentían, que en cuanto llegara la época de celo, iban a procrear. Por esa razón, Inuyasha tomó la determinación de construir un establo en condiciones. Le había visto diseñar los planos en su escritorio y ya estaba consiguiendo los materiales para iniciar la construcción. Incluso le preguntó su opinión sobre el diseño y sobre si ella deseaba que le construyera alguna cosa más. No comprendía que ya tenía más que suficiente con estar casada con el hombre al que amaba.

Había estado decorando la casa. Cojines en el sofá, acomodar las sillas, bonitos paños decorativos, una preciosa colcha nueva, algún cuadro, flores. Ya iba siendo hora de que esa casa empezara a parecer un hogar. ¿Qué mejor forma que decorarla? Inuyasha no dijo una sola palabra al respecto cuando se encontró con sus arreglos, pero ella sabía que le gustaba. De no gustarle, habría puesto el grito en el cielo.

Estaba preparando el desayuno como todas las mañanas cuando se percató de que aún no había dado de comer a su lobo. Aprovechando que Inuyasha se estaba afeitando, cogió las sobras de carne de la noche anterior y salió fuera. Tembló de frío cuando le llegó el aire invernal. Las navidades acababan de pasar hacía unas semanas. Su padre les visitó y las celebraron juntos en la cabaña. Solo eran tres, alguna vez cuatro cuando Miroku se unía, pero fueron las mejores navidades desde que su madre falleció pese a que Inuyasha no era un entusiasta de esas fiestas. Se mostró extrañado y confuso por sus tradiciones familiares, pero hizo todo lo posible para adaptarse. Incluso le regaló un armario completo construido por él para el cuarto de baño. Así, tendría donde guardar los jabones, las toallas, los perfumes, el escaso maquillaje que poseía y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Era precioso y de muy buen gusto, como el tocador que le regaló por su boda. Lamentó poderle regalar únicamente una bufanda y un jersey tejidos a mano para él. Al principio, se sintió culpable por no poder regalarle algo mejor, pero, en vista de que Inuyasha llevaba la bufanda puesta todos los días y buscaba con frecuencia el jersey, no debió ser un mal regalo del todo.

Rodeó el cobertizo y sonrió al ver el plato vacío. Su lobo devoraba toda la comida que ella dejaba religiosamente, dejándole el plato bien limpio todas las mañanas. Se llegó a preguntar si el lobo la habría echado de menos en el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Ella sí que añoró sus aullidos y sus preciosos ojos azules. No eran tan bonitos como los dorados de Inuyasha, pero le fascinaban.

Se acuclilló y dejó la comida dentro del plato. Al alzar la vista, vio al lobo salir de entre los arbustos, gruñendo, sin apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Habría cometido una tremenda estupidez al dar de comer al lobo? ¿Si gritaba en ese momento Inuyasha tendría tiempo suficiente para socorrerla? ¿Vería como la mataban?

Dio un paso atrás lentamente y después otro. Se planteó salir corriendo como una loca hacia la casa, pero el lobo aulló en ese instante. Se quedó helada. Segundos después, se escuchó el sonido de una bala cortando el viento. Las orejas del lobo se agitaron y le echó un rápido vistazo a su plato de comida. Cogió un pedazo de carne entre sus fauces, y, antes de que sonara el segundo disparo, el lobo desapareció entre la vegetación.

— ¡Largo de aquí!

Era Inuyasha el que estaba disparando a su espalda. Escuchó sus pisadas corriendo hacia ella e incluso su respiración alterada.

— ¡Kagome! — la tomó entre sus brazos — ¿Estás bien?

Estaba asustada. No estaba segura de lo que el lobo había pretendido hacer realmente, pero se había asustado. Ya la persiguieron una vez los lobos, y estaba sola y desprotegida en ese instante. No quería morir cuando apenas acababa de encontrar a Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué hace ese plato ahí?

Fue sacudida y sacada de sus pensamientos violentamente. Entonces, se encontró con un Inuyasha que parecía muy enfadado.

— ¿Me explicas esto? — lo señaló con la cabeza.

No podía mentirle. Era más que evidente que le había estado dando de comer al animal salvaje. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada y se preparó para recibir cualquier tipo de reclamo por parte de su marido, quien, por supuesto, tenía razón.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? — le reprochó — ¿Desde cuándo estás alimentado a esa bestia?

— ¡No es una bestia!

¿Por qué lo estaba defendiendo de repente? Hacía tan solo unos segundos lo había temido…

— Kagome, no me calientes. — le advirtió — ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Desde unos días antes de marcharme a casa…

Inuyasha se puso rojo por la furia. Podía notar su enfado, especialmente en sus manos que temblaban y la sostenían con cada vez más fuerza. Con lo bien que les iba en las últimas semanas, no quería volver a discutir. Afortunadamente, Inuyasha debía confiar en ella, pues cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez antes de volver a abrirlos. Parecía más sereno y la trató con más delicadeza cuando le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la llevó consigo hacia la casa.

— No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entendido?

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Podría ser peligroso; ya lo has comprobado hoy.

Volvió a darle la razón y entraron en la cabaña juntos. Allí, sirvió el desayuno en la mesa del comedor y se sentó a tomarlo con su marido. Inuyasha ya no parecía disgustado por lo del lobo, pero ella sí. Se sentía disgustada porque, después de haber cuidado de él, lo había temido. Si le demostraba miedo al lobo, no la respetaría; entonces, sí que le haría daño. Por supuesto que iba a seguir alimentándolo, aunque, a partir de entonces, teniendo en cuenta que su marido lo sabía, sería más cuidadosa. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo averiguó lo que sucedía? No podía ver detrás del cobertizo desde ninguna ventana.

— ¿Por qué saliste? — le preguntó.

— Cuando bajé, no te vi y encontré la puerta abierta. Cogí el rifle por si alguien te había atacado…

— ¿Quién iba a atacarme?

No se lo dijo, pero en su mirada leyó que había algún nombre en su mente. ¿A quién podía temer Inuyasha como para pensar semejante cosa? Había salido con un rifle dispuesto a matar si sus sospechas eran acertadas. Y tampoco estaría mal. La ley dejaba muy claro que un hombre debía proteger a su familia a cualquier precio. Si alguien invadía sus terrenos, nadie le juzgaría por apretar el gatillo.

De repente, sintió calor, una especie de sofoco. Algo realmente extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno invierno. Se tocó la frente, confirmando que no tenía fiebre, y se aflojó el pañuelo del cuello. Rápidamente, lo volvió a esconder avergonzada de que su marido pudiera haber visto los bordes deshilachados. Si lo vio, no dijo nada.

— Me voy a trabajar.

Se levantó junto a él y le tendió la fiambrera con el almuerzo.

— Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Asintió con la cabeza y se puso de puntillas exigiendo su beso de despedida. Inuyasha se inclinó con una sonrisa y le dio un largo y profundo beso antes de salir por la puerta con todo el aspecto de estar tan alterado como ella. Apenas podían besarse sin desearse.

Esa mañana no le apetecía en absoluto ir al trabajo, pero, desde que conoció a Kagome, ya se había tomado demasiadas vacaciones. Primero, cuando ella estuvo enferma. Después, para ir a pedirle matrimonio. Luego, una pequeña luna de miel de una semana para ir adaptándose y disfrutar de las delicias del matrimonio. No podría permitirse otro día de descanso en algún tiempo a no ser que surgiera una emergencia. Ojalá eso no sucediera.

Ese lobo se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Cuando lo vio aullar por la ventana no le preocupó, pues sabía que estaba a una distancia prudente, pero la situación era diferente. Kagome le había dado de comer a ese lobo. Estaba seguro de que lo hizo inocentemente, sin conocer las consecuencias de sus actos. El lobo le había cogido confianza, conocía su olor y ya no tenía ningún miedo de acercarse a la casa. ¿Cuánto tardaría en aparecer toda la manada y abalanzarse sobre su esposa? ¿Hasta qué punto estaba ella segura? De momento, había conseguido que le prometiera dejar de darle de comer. No obstante, no creía que fuera suficiente. El lobo seguiría rondando la casa y no le quedaría otra que poner trampas. Tendría que preguntarle a Miroku hasta qué punto era eso legal.

A decir verdad, la vida de casado le estaba proporcionando más satisfacciones de las que esperaba en un principio. Su esposa no era en absoluto cargante como la de Miroku y se había encontrado a sí mismo ansioso por verla. ¿Le resultaría él cargante a ella? No podía quitarle las manos de encima y le encantaba fardar de que ella era suya a cada minuto. Muchos hombres se morían de envidia y eso a él le satisfacía porque Kagome era suya. Y pensar que se había prohibido a sí mismo casarse… Si hubiera sabido que el matrimonio resultaría así, no lo habría hecho.

De todas formas, dudaba que el matrimonio con cualquier otra mujer hubiera sido igual. Kagome era especial, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por él desde que su madre murió. Cocinaba muy bien y siempre le preparaba sus platos favoritos con cariño. Había decorado toda la casa de tal forma que ya parecía un hogar familiar, cálido y reconfortante. Los dos eran estupendos en la cama, no tenían motivos de queja, y, después de probarla, se había dado cuenta de que nunca se cansaría de ella. No fue una promesa vacua la que le hizo. Aunque lo mejor de todo era despertarse cada mañana y encontrar a su esposa dormitando sobre su hombro.

Todavía no había hablado del tema con su esposa, pero, últimamente, estaba pensando en niños y en tener uno. No habían tomado ninguna medida para evitarlo, por lo que tampoco tenían que hacer nada diferente para tener uno, pero quería hablar del tema con ella. Kagome era muy joven; quizás no sentía el mismo agobio que a él le empezaba a provocar la edad. Sentía que, si esperaban demasiado para tener un hijo, él ya tendría aspecto de abuelo cuando naciera. Quería poder correr y divertirse con sus hijos. De la misma forma, no quería que su esposa se sintiera obligada a ser madre antes de estar preparada…

Trabajó toda la mañana hasta que tuvo una reunión con algunos representantes del ferrocarril al mediodía. Les presentó sus nuevos planos, el motivo por el que había tomado cada decisión y su estimación de gastos tanto monetarios como de tiempo y obreros. Hubo una discusión en la que se hicieron algunas pequeñas modificaciones permisibles en el terreno y los materiales, y llegaron a un acuerdo. Incluso llegaron a proponerle el darle su nombre a esa vía, pero no quería llamar la atención con su nombre. Con el dinero que iban a pagarle por esa obra le bastaba.

Además, tenía algo en lo que invertir su dinero. Esa mañana se dio cuenta de algo que, en realidad, ya sabía desde hacía algún tiempo. Su esposa necesitaba ropa nueva y su deber como marido era proporcionársela. Nadie iría diciendo por ahí que él no trataba bien a su esposa. Así pues, nada más salir de la oficina, y, antes de dirigirse hacia su casa, se pasó por la mejor modista del pueblo.

— ¡Señor Mattews! — exclamó la modista al verlo — ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?

La modista podía oler el cheque que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, estaba seguro.

— Me gustaría abrir un crédito para mi esposa aquí.

— Una sabia decisión, señor Mattews.

— Quiero que la vista como una reina. Solo las mejores prendas y todo lo que ella desee hecho a medida.

Presintió que la modista iba a sacar el asunto monetario, así que buscó el cheque. Lo desplegó y se lo mostró. La mujer parecía a punto de desmayarse y no era para menos. Muy poca gente en ese pueblo había visto nunca tantos ceros juntos tras un número.

— A su esposa no le faltará de nada, se lo juro.

— Y quiero que la traten muy bien. No solo quiero que se vista como una reina, quiero que crea que lo es.

La modista asintió con la cabeza de forma apremiante. Cuando al fin le tendió el cheque, se lo arrancó de las manos con ojos desorbitados y manos sudorosas.

— Puede traerla cuando desee. Cualquier cosa de la tienda o que haya que importar la conseguiremos para ella.

Eso era justo lo que quería oír. Ya iba siendo hora de que Kagome disfrutara de las ventajas de haberse casado con un hombre con recursos económicos. Quería que todo el mundo la mirara y supiera que era su bellísima e inalcanzable esposa. Quería dejar bien claro lo importante que era para él y que no escatimaría jamás en gastos para su esposa.

— Antes de irme, quiero llevarme algo. — se inclinó sobre el mostrador — Un suvenir para abrir el apetito de mi esposa.

La señora mayor dejó de acariciar el cheque y se volvió hacia él, obediente y sumisa. Presentía que acababa de ganar una amiga para toda la vida.

— Quiero unos pañuelos de seda para el cuello. Mi esposa utiliza de esos pañuelos y los suyos están algo estropeados por el tiempo.

— Comprendo. — se apartó del mostrador — Le traeré unas muestras de tela para que escoja.

Esperó durante unos minutos en el mostrador, inquieto por los ruidos que escuchaba en la trastienda. Esperaba que a Kagome le gustara su sorpresa porque él lo había hecho con toda su buena fe. Kagome le había dado mucho desde que apareció en su vida y era hora de ir devolviéndose. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla permitiendo que se casara con el mal nacido de Naraku Tatewaki…

Lo único que lo sorprendía era que Naraku no hubiera tomado represalias. En la visita del padre de Kagome por navidades, no dio a entender en ningún momento que el alcalde le estuviera causando problemas en el hogar o entorpeciendo su trabajo. Se había alejado de la familia y era cortés si se encontraban, nada más. Sí había rumores en el pueblo sobre que Kagome era demasiado altiva que a él lo molestaron, pero nada más. Esa gente no sabía nada de ella. A partir de navidades, todo lo que sabían de su antiguo hogar les llegaba por carta. Kagome le enseñaba cuanto le escribía a su padre y se sentaba con él a leer sus cartas. No le importaba compartir esa intimidad con él, lo cual le gustó.

Por fin apareció la modista con una sonrisa radiante y todo un muestrario de telas, asegurando tener un pañuelo para cada ocasión. Le mostró unos pañuelos estampados y otros de encaje muy provocativos, pero ninguno le gustó para Kagome.

— ¿No tiene algo más sencillo?

— ¿Algo más sencillo, señor? — preguntó sin entender.

— Un pañuelo más convencional y de colores claros, luminosos. — se explicó.

La modista rebuscó en el muestrario y le enseñó una de las últimas páginas con hermosas telas livianas que pegaban mucho más con la personalidad de Kagome.

— Bien, quiero que me ponga seis de estos pañuelos. — decidió — Uno de color rosa, uno de color limón, uno lavanda, uno verde esmeralda, uno blanco y uno azul cielo.

— ¿No cogerá uno negro?

— ¿Negro? — no le gustaría ver a Kagome vestida de ese color — ¿Por qué?

— Nunca está de más tener ropa de luto por si…

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa y esperó a que le preparase los pañuelos. No podía imaginar a Kagome vestida de luto, no le gustaba. Lo peor era que sabía que ella lo vestiría por él cuando muriera. La sola idea lo atormentaba, pero era cierto. Estaba condenado a morir antes que ella, no aceptaría que fuera de otra forma. Solo esperaba haber podido hacerle feliz y dejar todo bien arreglado para ella.

Cuando recogió el paquete con los pañuelos, salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia el establo en el que estaba su caballo esperándolo. Se encontró frente a frente con Kikio Tama. Aunque aún estaba a algunos pasos, ya era imposible evitarla.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Esquivó su abrazo e intercambió su lugar con el suyo para quedar más cerca del caballo en caso de huida.

— Ahora que estás casado, no has venido ni una sola vez a visitarme. — se quejó.

Ni pensaba volver a hacerlo. Kikio Tama o cualquier otra prostituta ya era agua pasada para él. Desde que la conoció, solo tenía ojos para su delicada y bellísima esposa y muy poco tiempo que perder como una mujer como aquella. No le daría el gusto de conseguir que en el pueblo hablaran de ellos más todavía. No sabía si habría llegado algún rumor extraño a oídos de Kagome y quería evitarlo. Él era un esposo fiel.

— Tú lo has dicho Kikio, estoy casado. — recalcó — No volveré nunca.

— ¡Oh, no digas eso! — le insistió intentando tocarlo — Yo siempre seré tu chica.

Cualquier otro hombre estaría encantado de oír eso de labios de Kikio Tama, pero él no, ya no. Kagome era su única mujer y no permitiría que nadie lo dudara.

— Lo siento, Kikio.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su caballo, pero la lengua venenosa de Kikio no lo abandonó.

— ¡Te arrepentirás, Inuyasha! — le aseguró a su espalda — ¡Tú y esa remilgada esposa tuya!

Bien, ahora tenía tres problemas de los que preocuparse porque dos no eran suficientes. Naraku Tatewaki, el lobo y Kikio Tama. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Naraku debía estar planeando algo; algo muy gordo contra ellos y contra Takeo Higurashi. Lo podía presentir. Conocía a Naraku y sabía que no pararía hasta lograr vengarse. El lobo actuaba por instinto y eso era casi peor que intentar intuir cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Naraku. Kikio era una zorra vengativa. No tardaría en actuar, pero no le tenía tanto miedo como a los dos anteriores. Es cierto que cometió un error estratégico al escogerla a ella en el burdel, pero nunca se le ocurrió tan siquiera que fuera a casarse. Tendría que ocuparse de que sus mentiras no enturbiasen su matrimonio.

Llegó a casa más tarde de lo previsto. Había salido tarde de la reunión, se había parado en la tienda de la modista, el encontronazo con Kikio y, más tarde, se tomó el camino de vuelta con calma para reflexionar sobre su plan de actuación.

Cuando llegó, Kagome no lo recibió en la puerta. Seguramente, se habría cansado de esperarlo. Entró en la cabaña y vio el fuego encendido.

— ¡Kagome! — la llamó.

Tendría que estar en la casa; sin embargo, nadie le contestó. Podía oler la comida que ella había preparado, la calefacción estaba encendida y su libro abierto sobre la mesa, marcando la página por donde iba. Kagome no podía haberse ido. Tenía que estar en la casa o muy cerca de ella. Tal vez en las fauces de un lobo. Sacudió la cabeza ante la sola idea y echó a correr hacia el segundo piso. Primero, entró en su dormitorio, el cual encontró vacío, pero vio un vestido extendido sobre la colcha que llamó su atención. En el otro dormitorio, tampoco había nadie. Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, la encontró entre abierta y escuchó un tarareo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta mientras su mano se iba alzando, dirigiéndose hacia el pomo de la puerta. Esa voz era de Kagome; estaba tarareando una canción y era preciosa. ¡Qué voz tan bonita! Al tocar el bronce del que estaba hecho el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo. No era muy caballeroso entrar a buscarla al cuarto de baño. O eso creía hasta que escuchó el sonido del agua que inconfundiblemente indicaba que una persona se estaba bañando.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró a su esposa de espaldas a él, sentada en la tina. Tan solo podía ver sus hombros y su cabello recogido en la nuca, pero le pareció una sirena emergiendo del agua. Acababa de meterse en la bañera. Seguro que cuando la llamó abajo no lo escuchó porque tenía el grifo abierto, llenando la tina del agua caliente que humeaba en ese instante. En su dormitorio, había un vestido extendido sobre la colcha porque ella iba a ponérselo después. También había preparado las toallas sobre una silla, cerca de la bañera. Todo al alcance de su mano.

Se quitó la chaqueta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que alertara a su esposa de su presencia y se descalzó en la entrada. También dejó los calcetines dentro de los zapatos y colocó los pies sobre las frías baldosas que se iban templando con el vapor. Volvió a entrecerrar la puerta a su espalda, se desabrochó el chaleco y, después, la camisa. Tan solo se quedó con los pantalones antes de atreverse a tocarla. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Kagome saltó en el sitio y gritó aterrorizada. Al volver la cabeza, le sonrió y le salpicó agua.

— ¡Inuyasha! — le regañó — ¡Eso ha sido cruel!

Se rio con ella y comenzó a masajearle los hombros. El agua todavía era transparente, pues ella aún no había utilizado la pastilla de jabón, y podía ver absolutamente todo. Sus pechos hinchados bajo el agua, su diminuta cintura, su vientre contraído al estar sentada, el triángulo de vello entre sus piernas que protegía su feminidad y sus piernas bien torneadas. Era un hombre muy afortunado y no solo porque su esposa fuera bella por fuera. Su esposa era igual de hermosa por dentro.

— No pude resistirme…

Se acuclilló a su espalda y le besó la nuca sin dejar de masajearle los hombros. Había sido una muy agradable sorpresa encontrarla en la bañera a pesar del susto inicial.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — le preguntó — Puedo bajar a calentar…

— No. — la retuvo en la bañera — Si quisiera, podría bajar yo mismo a calentar la comida.

La rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó.

— Lo siento… — se disculpó — Como no llegabas, pensé que te quedarías a comer en el pueblo o que te había surgido alguna reunión… — le explicó — Por eso me metí en la bañera.

Y a él le encantaba haberla encontrado en la bañera. Decidido a hacérselo saber, se quitó los pantalones de un tirón y metió las piernas en la bañera. Ella se quejó y le gritó, pero no dejaba de reírse, cosa que lo animó a continuar. Se sentó en la bañera y la arrastró con él para pegarla a su cuerpo y acariciarla. Entonces, tomó la pastilla de jabón que utilizaba su esposa, se frotó las manos con ella y empezó a enjabonarla.

— ¡Te estás aprovechando! — le reprochó.

Le sonrió con picardía en respuesta.

— Esa es una de las muchas ventajas de un marido…

Y le fue demostrando una a una cuáles eran las ventajas de estar casado y de poder aprovecharse de una esposa. Culminaron sus demostraciones sentándola a horcajadas sobre su regazo y embistiéndola sin control hasta que los dos se sintieron satisfechos. Cuando al fin se relajaron y Kagome apoyó su cabeza en su hombro respirando entrecortadamente, más de la mitad del agua de la bañera había caído fuera por la violencia de sus movimientos. El suelo estaba empapado.

Él se vistió rápidamente mientras Kagome se secaba y bajó corriendo a coger unos paños para secar el suelo. Cuando regresó, Kagome intentaba recoger parte del agua con la toalla. Tuvo que apartarla y obligarle a ir a su dormitorio para vestirse. Ella aceptó de mala gana que él limpiara el estropicio y la encontró trenzándose el cabello cuando terminó de recoger el agua. Bajaron juntos a la planta baja. Inuyasha se sentó sin apartar la mirada de su esposa, quien le estaba calentando la comida. Había pollo frito con especias y verduras asadas; le encantaba.

Justo cuando ella empezaba a servir en los platos, recordó la sorpresa que llevaba para ella. ¿Dónde lo había dejado al llegar? Inspeccionó con la mirada todo el salón hasta encontrarlo tirado sobre los cojines del sofá. Afortunadamente, no había sufrido ningún daño cuando lo lanzó bruscamente, imaginando lo peor. Se levantó y lo tomó entre sus manos. Al volverse, Kagome dejaba el plato en su lugar y lo miraba con curiosidad.

— Esto es para ti.

Le entregó el paquete y se sentó a comer. Ella también tomó asiento a su lado y rasgó el papel del paquete para descubrir la caja que contenía los seis pañuelos. Su mirada se lo dijo todo. Parecía fascinada por el regalo.

— ¡Inuyasha! — exclamó — ¿Son para mí?

— ¡Claro que son para ti! — recalcó lo evidente — Quiero que te acostumbres a tener lo mejor.

Ella sonrió y tomó entre sus manos el pañuelo de color lavanda que iría perfecto con el vestido de lana gris que llevaba ese día. Se quitó el pañuelo viejo que llevaba puesto y se colocó el nuevo. Le quedaba perfecto.

— Ahora podrás tirar esos pañuelos viejos.

— No. — se negó — No tiraré mis pañuelos. Eran de mi madre y quiero conservarlos.

¡Qué tonto! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que los pañuelos eran de la madre? Casi todo lo que usaba Kagome era de la madre. Se dispuso a disculparse, pero notó en su mirada que ella no estaba en absoluto disgustada con él por sus palabras.

— Los guardaré y usaré los tuyos a partir de ahora.

A él le parecía perfecto ese plan. Tomó con su mano izquierda las manos de Kagome y continuó comiendo sin soltarla. Tenía el estómago vacío. Era una suerte contar a diario con el almuerzo de Kagome. Llegar a casa cansado y tener que prepararse la comida era algo que no echaba de menos en absoluto. Pero no era solo eso. Kagome siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo en lo que fuera. Al fin comprendía lo que significaba tener una esposa de verdad.

— He abierto una cuenta para ti en la tienda de la mejor modista del pueblo. — le dio la noticia — Ve mañana mismo a que te midan y no te preocupes por los precios, está todo pagado. Quiero que cojas todo lo que te guste sin temor.

— Inuyasha, es demasiado…

— Tú solo hazlo. Recuerda que soy rico. — le guiñó un ojo.

Kagome sonrió de nuevo, dejándole ver ese encantador hoyuelo que tanto adoraba. Dejó de comer y, por primera vez, hizo lo que siempre deseó. Le acarició el hoyuelo.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que te sienta este hoyuelo?

— ¿En serio me queda bien? — le preguntó son sinceridad — A mí siempre me ha parecido un poco extraño eso de tener un agujero en la cara…

Cuando se rio por su comentario volvió a salirle.

— No, es precioso.

Terminó de comer mientras le contaba a Kagome todo lo que había hecho a lo largo del día. Por supuesto, omitió la parte de Kikio. No porque tuviera algo que ocultar o quisiera mentirle, sino para evitar malos ratos a razón de una persona que no merecía la pena. Kagome le escuchó atentamente y le dio su opinión cuando lo requirió. Después, le retiró el plato y le sirvió una buena porción de tarta de arándanos. El día anterior los habían comprado en el mercado juntos cuando él dejó caer que hacía años que no probaba esa tarta.

— Salgo un momento.

Salió fuera cuando vio a Inuyasha asentir con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el establo para darle algo de paja a los caballos. Inuyasha la hacía muy feliz, tanto que empezaba a sospechar que él también la amaba de verdad. Solo un hombre que la amase podría ser tan dulce y tan encantador todo el tiempo. Eso por no hablar de lo tierno y apasionado que fue en la bañera. Nunca imaginó que se pudiera hacer algo así dentro de la tina; aún se sentía algo mareada por ese momento de amor compartido.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no vio la sombra que salió de entre los árboles y la persiguió hasta que dio de comer a los caballos y volvió a salir del pequeñísimo establo que pronto sería sustituido por uno mayor. Su lobo estaba frente ella, mirándola expectante. Tragó saliva y extendió la mano temblorosa hacia él. Se había prometido no temerlo, demostrarle que ella era de confianza. Detuvo su avance cuando el lobo gruñó y permaneció inerte mientras que él olisqueaba la mano con su hocico. Después, el lobo se movió, indicándole que reconocía su olor y que podía acariciarlo. Kagome sonrió fascinada y acarició su suave pelaje.

Todo iba bien hasta que empezó a sentirse mareada. Le fallaron las rodillas y empezó a caer sin poder hacer nada para sostenerse a sí misma. Tuvo la extraña sensación de haber escuchado a Inuyasha gritando su nombre. Luego, todo se tornó oscuridad.

Continuará…


	10. Embarazada

**Capítulo 9: Embarazada**

Sus vidas estaban cambiando radicalmente desde que supieron que Kagome estaba embarazada. Aquella tarde, cuando salió de la cabaña y la vio acariciando al lobo, pensó que iba a darle un infarto allí mismo. Se decidió a mantener la calma y la serenidad para tomar la escopeta sin alertar al lobo y matarlo antes de que la atacara. Sin embargo, sus planes se echaron a perder cuando se percató de que no todo iba bien. Kagome se quedó pálida y temblorosa de un segundo a otro. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que iba a desmayarse. El lobo salió corriendo al escucharle gritar, pero, desgraciadamente, no fue lo bastante rápido para evitar que ella cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza.

Kagome pasó el resto del día en cama después de aquello, mareada y confusa. Se negó a llamar al médico a pesar de los síntomas. Decía que solo era una leve contusión y que, si no se le pasaba para el día siguiente, ella misma le pediría que lo llamase. Decidió hacerle caso para no disgustarla, y la cuidó, temeroso de que aquel episodio volviera a repetirse. Una semana más tarde, cuando todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, la encontró desmayada en el suelo de la cocina cuando regresó del trabajo. La comida que estaba preparando hervía y toda la cabaña se estaba llenando de humo negro. Abrió todas las ventanas y la subió al dormitorio para atenderla. Al despertar, le confesó que se había desmayado en otra ocasión en esa semana.

Decidió que ya habían esperado demasiado. Salió de la casa al galope y sacó al doctor Nobunaga de su consulta para que atendiera con urgencia a su esposa. Al principio, se quejó por su brusquedad, más aún porque entre ellos ya habían tenido sus roces, pero, en cuanto le explicó la situación de su esposa, comprendió la presteza. Al llegar, tras hacerle unas preguntas y examinarla, se rio, desconcertándolos a ambos. ¿Qué tenía tanta gracia? A él no le hacía ninguna gracia ver a su esposa enferma reposando en cama porque era incapaz de mantener el equilibrio.

Nobunaga diagnosticó un embarazo. La noticia los pilló por sorpresa a ambos, más aún cuando habían estado conversando días antes sobre tener hijos. Habían decidido esperar unos meses más si era posible, pero la naturaleza había hablado. Debió ser más cuidadoso con su esposa. Aun así, a ninguno de los dos les decepcionó la noticia de que iban a tener un hijo en verano. Desde entonces, estaban planeando. Él no dejaba de pensar en la arquitectura de la casa. Solo tenía un dormitorio libre. Dos criaturas del mismo sexo podrían compartirlo, pero se negaba a poner a un niño y a una niña juntos, y no descartaba que pudieran tener más hijos. Iba siendo hora de ampliar la primera planta. Como solo abarcaba la mitad de la cabaña, podría convertirla por entero en un piso y añadir una buhardilla bajo el techo. El problema era ponerse a realizar una obra de semejante calibre mientras Kagome estaba embarazada o cuando el bebé naciera. No era un buen momento.

Algunos de los vestidos nuevos que encargaron la semana anterior ya habían sido enviados al hogar, así que tuvieron que acercarse a la tienda de la modista para pedirle que ensanchara los que faltaban del encargo. No hizo falta decir que el motivo era el embarazado de Kagome. La modista les sonrió de oreja a oreja y les dio un discurso sobre las maravillas de ser padres. A los dos les dolía la cabeza después de salir de la tienda.

En su trabajo, la noticia había corrido como la pólvora y ya le había caído toda una lluvia de felicitaciones y de regalos para el bebé. Tenían faldones, mantitas y cubertería infantil suficiente como para montar su propia tienda de bebés. Kagome abría cada regalo encantada y los guardaba todos con la misma ilusión en el cuarto que estaban adecentando para el bebé. Lo habían vaciado por completo a excepción del armario que estaban llenando de cosas. Él dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a construir los muebles para el recién nacido.

Nunca se hartaba de escuchar lo afortunado que era por haber encontrado una mujer como Kagome. Hasta entonces ya lo había escuchado de Takeo Higurashi, de Nobunaga, de Miroku, de Sango, de Houjo Akitoki, de Bankotsu Shichinintai (y eso que solo la conocía de oídas), y de muchos más. Todos ellos tenían razón. Salvarla fue lo mejor que había hecho en toda su maldita vida. Kagome se estaba convirtiendo en su redención después de toda una vida de sufrimiento. Ella era su recompensa. Si Kagome había llegado a su vida, era porque Dios de verdad existía.

Ese día estaba muy contento. Había construido su propia calesa para llevar a Kagome a la ciudad. El doctor recomendó que no cabalgara en su estado, pues el traqueteo del caballo podría provocar un aborto. Fueron los dos juntos a la ciudad por la mañana. Mientras que él trabajaba, Kagome estaba en la tienda de la modista para hacerle algunos encargos para el bebé y quería hacer otros recados. Aceptó con la única condición de que no cargara nada de peso. Debía dejar las compras preparadas en las tiendas y él las recogería al salir de trabajar.

Solo le quedaba terminar el plano para la reestructuración del banco y podría salir en busca de su esposa. Habían quedado en que ella lo esperaría frente a su almacén a las dos; no quería retrasarse ni un solo minuto. Comerían en algún restaurante y regresarían a casa juntos.

Tomó la pluma y, con la ayuda de una regla, trazó el último tramo. Después, extendió el plano sobre la mesa, poniendo pisapapeles en las esquinas para que no se enrollase, y lo miró con detenimiento para corregir cualquier error de cálculo. Lo revisó minuciosamente sin encontrar nada que lo desconcertara. Era otro trabajo bien hecho. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y firmó en la esquina del plano. Estaba perfecto.

Salió de la oficina, donde Houjo estaba sumergido en su acostumbrada montaña de papeles. No lograba explicarse que siempre entregara todo a tiempo cuando era tan terriblemente desorganizado. Cogió su chaqueta y se la colocó.

— He dejado el plano del banco extendido sobre mi mesa. — le explicó — Cuando esté seco, guárdalo en un tubo y precíntalo para llevarlo mañana al inversor.

Houjo asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó sobre un papel que salió volando de su mesa.

— Nos vemos mañana.

Se dispuso a marcharse, pero la voz de Houjo lo detuvo.

— ¡Señor Mattews!

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? — consultó su reloj de bolsillo con fastidio al comprobar que ya llegaba dos minutos tarde — Tengo prisa.

— V-Verá… y-yo… ¡Yo quería disculparme!

Lo miró sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

— P-Por su esposa… — se explicó — Yo no sabía… cuando… es complicado…

Por fin entendió. Se estaba refiriendo a aquel día, cuando Kagome lo invitó a comer y quedó más que patente que eso lo disgustó. Había estado enfadado por eso durante semanas, pero la verdad era que ya no le importaba demasiado. Iba conociendo a Kagome, su forma de ser; ella era simplemente así. Sabía que seguía dándole de comer a ese maldito lobo a sus espaldas. Solo se estaba callando para no alterarla.

— No te preocupes, Houjo. Eso ya es agua pasada.

— Gracias, señor Mattews… — suspiró aliviado — No quería interponerme entre su señora y usted…

— Tranquilo. — sonrió — Además, nunca habrías tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad con ella.

Y, con esas palabras, giró el pomo de la puerta y salió de la zona de las oficinas. La verdad era que se había quedado muy a gusto diciendo aquello en voz alta. Era verdad. Houjo jamás tuvo ninguna posibilidad con su preciosa esposa. La razón era simple: Kagome lo amaba a él. Le había costado darse cuenta, pero por fin sabía que ella lo amaba con locura. No se lo había dicho nunca y tampoco hacía falta. Podía leer en su mirada lo mucho que lo amaba y eso le gustaba, lo reconfortaba. Tenía una esposa y su amor, ¿qué más podía pedir un hombre?

Atravesó el almacén, donde todos los hombres se fueron despidiendo de él, y se detuvo a respirar aire fresco al salir al exterior. El amor de Kagome le estaba dando fuerzas renovadas desde que lo descubrió. Le daba una muy buena razón para levantarse todas las mañanas. Antes solo trabajaba por supervivencia. Desde que la conoció, lo hacía por una preciosa familia a la que quería mantener protegida a toda costa.

Vio a Kagome al frente hablando con una mujer del pueblo que llevaba de la mano a su hijo pequeño. Kagome se había puesto uno de sus vestidos nuevos. El azul cielo le sentaba de maravilla, resaltaba su cabello y sus ojos. El vestido de manga francesa y cuello alto no tenía muchos detalles, pero en Kagome se convertía en toda una belleza. Solo tenía un par de líneas en el talle que caían hasta el final del corpiño y, en la parte de atrás de la falda, una hermosa lazada dorada que caía hasta casi sus rodillas. Lo había combinado con el pañuelo color limón que le regaló y llevaba el cabello recogido bajo un sombrero a juego con el vestido. Kagome se acababa de convertir en la mujer más elegante de todo el pueblo.

Se rio de algo que dijo la mujer; después, se inclinó y acarició la mejilla del niño. Le dijo algo que, aunque él no pudo escuchar, debió gustarle al niño, pues sonrió como si acabara de poner el cielo al alcance de sus manos. Lo besó en la frente y se despidió de la mujer. Era su momento de acercarse.

Reajustó su corbata sobre la camisa y se mesó el cabello para presentarse ante su esposa con buen aspecto, pero no llegó a iniciar el movimiento cuando la vio. Kikio Tama iba directa hacia su esposa, vestida como una cabaretera. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se le cortó la respiración en ese instante y el miedo lo embargó. Temía que le dijera a Kagome cualquier mentira, o, peor aún, alguna verdad. Había mujeres a las que les molestaba que sus maridos tuvieran alguna aventura antes del matrimonio. ¡Tenía que intervenir!

* * *

Apenas se había despedido del adorable hijo de la panadera cuando una mujer vestida de cabaretera se aventuró hacia ella. Podría haber pensado que solo iba de paso, pero su vista estaba fija en ella. Fuera quien fuera esa mujer, la estaba buscando a ella y no lograba comprender el motivo. ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con una cabaretera? La que más cerca había tenido fue a Sango por su boda, nadie más.

— ¿Kagome Higurashi?

La otra mujer sabía muy bien con quién estaba hablando, pero no estaba de más dejar algunas cosas claras. No le gustaba la actitud que estaba tomando esa mujer.

— Kagome Mattews, ahora.

En realidad, era Kagome Taisho, pero eso ya no tenía importancia.

— Kikio Tama. — se presentó.

Le ofreció su mano y la estrechó con desconfianza, con el único motivo de no mostrarse descortés en medio de la calle. ¡Era verdad! ¡Estaba en la calle! Volvió la mirada hacia los lados, percatándose de que todos las miraban fijamente, como si esperaran que fueran a pelearse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? — preguntó al fin.

— Verá, por su culpa me he quedado sin trabajo…

¿Cómo? Eso sí que no lo entendía. ¿Qué tendría ella que ver con que una cabaretera se quedara sin trabajo? ¿Sería una broma? Si ella apenas había pisado el pueblo en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Ese día era el primero en el que paseaba por su cuenta…

— ¿Disculpe?

— Su marido era mi mejor cliente… — musitó.

Su primer impulso natural fue el de tirarse sobre ella con las manos extendidas para rodear su cuello y estrangularla hasta la muerte. No lo hizo, pero podría haberlo hecho. Estaba en su derecho a hacerlo como mujer de Inuyasha. Aunque tampoco era tan grave, ¿no? Se sabía desde siempre que los hombres solían frecuentar los burdeles, sobre todos los solteros. Algunos no dejaban de acudir a esos lugares después de casados, pero Inuyasha sí que dejó de ir. Si bien no se lo había contado él mismo, la misma Kikio le había confirmado indirectamente algo que ella ya sospechaba. No tendría por qué enfadarse con él. Solo con esa mala mujer que quería hacer daño, romper su relación.

— Es una lástima, querida. — intentó aparentar normalidad — Espero que logre encontrar otro cliente.

Con esas palabras, trató de despedirse de ella, pero la mujer era tozuda. Tomó su brazo y le impidió pasar a su lado para alejarse. ¿Quién se creía que era?

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? — se soltó de un tirón — Esto es totalmente inapropiado.

— Se cansará de ti. — le aseguró — No eres más que una diminuta señorita que no sabe nada de la vida. Nunca serás suficiente para él…

— Yo difiero sobre esa cuestión.

Las dos se volvieron hacia la voz masculina de Inuyasha y lo miraron con horror, especialmente Kikio. Inuyasha se interpuso entre las dos y colocó su brazo en posición para que lo tomara. Hacerse la ofendida e ignorarlo no sería una buena idea cuando eran el centro de atención de medio pueblo. Más tarde, en la intimidad, iban a tener una conversación sobre la atrevida de Kikio Tama.

— Inuyasha, ¿vendrás a visitarme esta noche?

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al escucharle hacer esa oferta frente a ella. ¿Quién se creía que era?

— No iré ni esta noche, ni nunca. Métetelo ya en la cabeza.

Kikio le lanzó una venenosa mirada al escucharlo. Después, bajó la vista hacia su vientre y sonrió con lo que a ella le pareció maldad. ¿Sabía que estaba embarazada? ¡Claro que lo sabía! Todo el maldito pueblo sabía que ella estaba embarazada.

— Los accidentes suceden a veces.

Quizás a Inuyasha no, pero a ella sí que logró asustarla con esas palabras. ¿Cómo que los accidentes suceden a veces? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello sin apartar la mirada de su vientre? ¿Acaso conspiraba para matar a su hijo? ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! Y ella tenía miedo. Por un momento, su mirada y sus palabras ponzoñosas le recordaron a Naraku y sus artimañas para lograr cuanto deseaba. La idea de que esa mujer fuese capaz de hacerle algo a ella o a su hijo la aterrorizaba. ¿Por qué Inuyasha tuvo que ir a aquel maldito burdel?

— Lo siento. — se disculpó él a su lado, como si leyera sus pensamientos — Nunca debiste escuchar algo así y menos por mi culpa.

Ella no se conformaba con eso. ¡La había amenazado!

— ¿La has escuchado? — se quejó en voz baja, intentando no llamar la atención — Quiere…

— No importa lo que quiera porque no te hará ningún daño ni a ti, ni al bebé. Te prometo que la controlaré.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? — le inquirió saber — ¿Vas a volver a visitarla para que se quede tranquilita? Y mientras tanto, ¿qué hago yo? ¿Mezo la cuna del niño y hago como que no sucede nada?

Notó que Inuyasha se tensaba a su lado, pero no tuvieron oportunidad de discutir absolutamente nada. El sheriff escogió ese momento para cruzarse en su camino. La abrazó y le expresó lo feliz que estaba de poder felicitarla en persona por la gran noticia del hijo que esperaban. A ella ya no le parecía una gran noticia. No desde que la amenazaron con un maldito aborto forzoso. Debió estrangular a esa mujer cuando los dedos le cosquillearon por la tentación.

Un día que había empezado tan bien estaba resultando desastroso. ¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a acabar teniendo un encontronazo con esa mujer después de tan agradable mañana? Se había levantado con Inuyasha, estrenaba uno de sus preciosos vestidos nuevos, había paseado por toda la ciudad con el permiso de su preocupado marido para comprar cuanto se le antojase y tenía un montón de cosas nuevas para llevar a la casa. Todo era perfecto y todo seguía siendo perfecto cuando el hijo pequeño de la panadera se tropezó con sus faldas y las rasgó sin querer. No le importó. De hecho, escuchó emocionada todas las cosas que su madre decía que hacía, pensando en que algún día ella hablaría así de orgullosa sobre su hijo. Aunque, claro, la madre también podría haberle hablado de Kikio Tama.

Todo el mundo en ese pueblo parecía saber quién era Kikio y en qué parte de su vida y la de su marido encajaba. Todos lo habían sabido desde el principio, habían murmurado, pero ninguno tuvo la decencia de explicárselo. ¿Qué esperaban? Seguro que las veían como la esposa y como la amante. No obstante, su marido no se había movido de casa ni una sola noche, podía dar fe de ello, y el burdel cerraba de día. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si querían verse, podrían haber encontrado la forma, pero tenía la esperanza de que Inuyasha no hiciera algo así. No era eso lo que le enfadaba. Le enfadaba que su estúpida aventurita con esa mujer tan odiosa iba a causarles problemas.

En realidad, se estaba comportando como una estúpida, ¿no? Inuyasha todavía se estaba preparando y esperaba día a día noticias de su padre con la esperanza de saber qué planeaba Naraku en venganza. Estaba convencidísimo de que no lo dejaría pasar por alto y ella también. Inuyasha ya tenía bastantes problemas teniendo que adoptar un apellido y una vida falsa. Por otro lado, ella le había atraído a uno de los hombres más poderosos y más peligrosos del condado. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo a cuenta de una prostituta con la boca muy grande? Tendría que disculparse con él y encontrar la forma de hablar del tema de forma civilizada, sin dejarse llevar por esos celos enfermizos que sentía.

Lamentablemente, el momento de poder hablar del tema se iba a retrasar más de lo esperado. Después de ayudarles a recoger todo lo que había comprado a lo largo de la mañana, Miroku se apuntó a la comida. De camino al restaurante, se cruzaron con Sango, a quien Miroku también invitó, y terminaron los cuatro pidiendo mesa. Todos los miraban por lo extraño de la situación. El arquitecto y su esposa, el sheriff y una cabaretera… Si se lo contara a su padre, no se lo creería, seguro.

Pidió pasta y verduras. Sentía el estómago demasiado revuelto como para comer carne, y no habló durante toda la comida. Hubo un momento en el que los dos hombres se levantaron para ir a pagar; entonces, se quedó sola con Sango. Esta aprovechó para inclinarse y hablarle.

— Me he enterado de lo que ha sucedido con Kikio. — confesó — No le eches cuenta.

A esas alturas, ¿quién no sabría lo sucedido?

— Kikio está celosa. Siempre creyó que conseguiría cazar a Inuyasha y hacerse con su dinero, pero llegaste tú y le demostraste lo poco que ella le importaba.

No sabía si sentirse satisfecha al escuchar eso o apenada. Al fin y al cabo, aunque Kikio fuera una egoísta y codiciosa mujer, debía estar muy sola. ¿Qué tenía una prostituta? Los hombres ya pagaban por ella, no necesitaban más de ella. Debía ser muy solitaria esa vida.

— Has herido su orgullo, nada más. Se le pasará. — le aseguró — O le daré con la sartén.

La miró sorprendida al escuchar esa afirmación. ¿Darle con la sartén?

— Tú me caes bien, ella no. — se justificó.

No le contestó nada porque los hombres ya regresaban, pero fue capaz de volver a sonreír después de escuchar a Sango. Estaba muy feliz de oír que le caía bien a alguien en ese pueblo y que estaba dispuesto a repartir sartenazos en nombre de su honor. Sango había terminado arreglándole el día.

Miroku e Inuyasha se sentaron frente a ellas con sus habituales vasos de whisky. Trajeron un café para Sango y leche caliente para ella. Sango, en vez de aceptar el café, le quitó a Miroku su vaso de whisky y se lo bebió de un trago.

— Parece mentira que no me conozcas. — le reprochó.

Los cuatro se rieron y conversaron sobre cosas sin importancia.

— Debe ser estupendo tener un estanque entero para vosotros solos. — comentó Sango — En verano, seguro que se está estupendamente allí.

— Sí, algunas veces voy a nadar. — confirmó Inuyasha.

— ¿Un estanque? — preguntó sin comprender.

— ¿No recuerdas el estanque? — le reprochó Inuyasha — Casi te ahogaste en él.

Ya recordaba ese estanque. Nunca había ido allí desde aquel incidente. En la noche y medio inconsciente, no pudo verlo. ¿Tan cerca estaba el estanque de la cabaña? De repente, se le pasó por la cabeza que, tal vez, en verano, todos los vecinos del pueblo se acercaran allí a bañarse. No le gustaría tener eso lleno de gente cuando era tan tranquilo el resto del año.

— ¿Suele ir mucha gente por allí? — preguntó preocupada.

— En realidad, no. — contestó Inuyasha — Creo que eres la primera que se cuela en mis terrenos.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

— Kagome, media montaña me pertenece. Bueno, nos pertenece ahora.

¿Inuyasha había comprado media montaña? ¡Qué estúpida! Bueno, en su defensa podía decir que no vio ningún cartel que señalizara su propiedad privada. Y, aunque lo hubiera visto, no habría podido leerlo en la noche. Lo mirara por donde lo mirase, subir a la montaña fue una estupidez. No podía atravesar una propiedad privada sin permiso del dueño.

— En verano tendrás un estanque para ti solita. — añadió Sango de nuevo — ¡Qué envidia!

Envidia para nada en su situación.

— No sé nadar…

— ¿No sabes nadar? — preguntó asombrada la otra mujer como si fuera algo anormal.

— Nunca aprendí… — musitó avergonzada.

— ¡Inuyasha tienes que enseñar a nadar a tu esposa! — le ordenó Sango.

No tuvo tiempo ni de contestar cuando las puertas del restaurante se abrieron abruptamente y entró una mujer que parecía estar de muy mal humor. Era bajita y rechoncha, tenía el cabello negro recogido en un moño, los ojos castaños entrecerrados y los labios finos apretados. En sus manos llevaba un rodillo de amasar y tenía toda la pinta de estar dispuesta a matar a alguien. Su mirada en su mesa, en Miroku. ¡Era su esposa!

— ¡Miroku! — lo llamó — ¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme así públicamente?

Sango se levantó de un salto y le tiró el café caliente encima a Miroku.

— ¡Me dijiste que la habías dejado!

Miroku intercaló la mirada ente una mujer y la otra sin saber qué hacer. Su esposa fue más rápida y se lanzó hacia la mesa con el rodillo en alto. Antes de que el sheriff esquivara el golpe y el rodillo impactara en la mesa, Inuyasha la agarró y la levantó. ¿Se podía hacer eso? ¿No era ilegal? ¿Podía Miroku arrestar a su esposa? Aunque se suponía que le estaba poniendo los cuernos, y la ley del oeste era muy clara…

— Nosotros nos vamos. — dijo Inuyasha — Mejor solucionad vuestros problemas solos.

Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con Inuyasha. Se dejó guiar por él hacia la puerta ignorando los gritos de Miroku y de las dos mujeres mientras se dirigía hacia la calesa. La escena fue ciertamente cómica, pero no le gustaría presenciarla hasta el final. Tenía toda la pinta de que las cosas se iban a poner muy feas para el sheriff. Una vez, tiempo atrás, escuchó su historia y se sintió muy identificada con él. Le obligaron a casarse cuando apenas era un hombre, como su padre estuvo a punto de hacer con ella. No sabía decir si era afortunado o no de haber encontrado el amor después.

En la calesa, Inuyasha y ella viajaban en silencio hacia su hogar. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar la inevitable conversación. Al final, fue Inuyasha quien dio el primer paso cuando el pueblo estuvo lo bastante lejos.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que continuara.

— Esa mujer no te hará daño, te lo prometo. No voy a consentirlo y haré cuanto sea posible para alejarla. En la barra le he comentado el asunto a Miroku y me ha dicho que puede encarcelarla si…

— ¿De qué la conoces?

En ese instante poco le importaba esa parte de la historia. Sabía muy bien de qué se conocían Kikio e Inuyasha, pero quería que él se lo contara. Quería escucharle decirlo a él y ver cómo lo explicaba.

— Ka-Kagome… — balbuceó — ¿Es necesario que lo cuente?

Su semblante serio debió ser respuesta suficiente a juzgar por su hondo suspiro.

— Es prostituta y yo era su cliente, nada más.

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¡No lo sé! — exclamó frustrado — Porque estaba disponible, porque necesitaba desahogarme, porque me sentía solo…— enumeró — Quédate con la razón que más te guste.

Creía poder entender lo que Inuyasha estaba tratando de decirle. No tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle por lo que había hecho antes de conocerla; solo quería saber, conocer la verdad para poder juzgarlo correctamente.

— Solo hay una cosa por la que deba disculparme contigo. — admitió — El día que invitaste a comer a Houjo, estaba tan enfadado que fui al burdel.

Por eso llegó tan tarde esa noche. Debió salir a comprobar de dónde venía o quizás lo mejor fuera hacer exactamente lo que hizo. Si en ese momento ya se estaba tomando mal su confesión, peor habría sido en el mismo momento, en caliente. No sabía qué pensar.

— En mi defensa, solo diré que no la tomé. No pude hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— Porque solo quería tomarla para fastidiarte a ti, en venganza por lo de Houjo…

¡Estaba celoso! No sabía que Inuyasha también pudiera sentirse así. Cuando sucedió lo de Houjo, no sospechó tan siquiera que iban a acabar casados. Por aquel entonces, no pensaba en Inuyasha de forma romántica o no tan romántica. No imaginó que él pudiera estar celoso en relación con ella. Evidentemente, no supo interpretar las señales que le dejó. Podía perdonarle ese desliz, pero solo había una cosa que necesitaba saber para olvidarse de Kikio, de ese burdel y de todo definitivamente.

— ¿Qué sientes por ella?

— ¿Por Kikio? — asintió con la cabeza — ¡Nada, por Dios! Me es indiferente lo que haga Kikio con su vida. Solo quiero tenerla lejos y olvidarme de todo lo que esté relacionado con ella.

Esa explicación le servía. Al llegar a la casa, Inuyasha dejó los paquetes en el salón, a la espera de que ella decidiera dónde guardar o colocar cada cosa. Ahora bien, se sentía muy cansada para hacerlo en ese momento tras todo el día caminando y así se lo hizo saber a su marido. Inuyasha la acompañó a su dormitorio y le ayudó a quitarse el vestido. Después, se puso un camisón, se soltó el cabello y se tumbó para echarse una corta siesta.

Soñó con un niño llorando. Ella estaba abajo cocinando y salió corriendo hacia el piso superior. Una cuna idéntica a aquella que le vio construir a Inuyasha en una ocasión se mecía con el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. Apartó la mantita que cubría al niño y lo tomó entre sus brazos tiernamente mientras le cantaba una nana. Se acercó a la ventana y la cerró, pensando que hacía demasiado frío para el bebé. Lo meció hasta que se quedó dormido; después, lo volvió a dejar en la cuna y a cubrirlo. Cuando caminaba hacia la puerta, escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Se volvió de golpe. Vio dos sombras que se cernían sobre la cuna de su hijo: una era la sombra de Naraku y otra era la de Kikio. Ambos llevaban cuchillos.

Se despertó asustada, alterada y llorando. No lo había superado en absoluto. No podía olvidarse de Naraku y del momento de su venganza, ni de Kikio y su amenaza velada. Por más que lo intentara, ellos siempre estaban en su cabeza acosándola. Se abrazó a sí misma, aterrada. El sonido de unos golpes en el dormitorio contiguo la aterró. ¿Y si su pesadilla era real? Se suponía que ese cuarto debía estar vacío por el momento, hasta que Inuyasha terminara con los muebles.

Cogió una manta con la que se envolvió y caminó descalza por el pasillo. La puerta del otro dormitorio estaba abierta y la luz iluminaba el pasillo. Escuchó otro ruido que le hizo saltar del sitio. Ya era de noche. ¿Cómo pudo dormir durante tanto tiempo? A ella se le había hecho realmente corto entre pesadillas.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Dio un paso más adelante y se situó en el umbral de la puerta. Inuyasha se volvió y compuso un mohín desilusionado al verla allí. De repente, comprendió todo. La habitación del niño ya estaba más que lista. Entró dentro y contempló fascinada el mobiliario. Inuyasha había construido una cuna más preciosa aún que aquella que ella recordaba y estaba situada justo en el centro de la habitación. Pondría debajo de ella la alfombra de colores alegres que compró. Colocó unas estanterías en la pared para dejar las cosas del niño. También había una caja artesanal de madera en una esquina para los juguetes y un caballo de madera que se mecía. Lo que más le gustó fue la silla mecedora, sustituyendo a la otra que ocupó Inuyasha durante su convalecencia, en la que ella podría acunar a su hijo.

— Es precioso, Inuyasha. — tanto que sentía ganas de llorar — ¡Me encanta!

— Me alegro de oír eso. — dijo a su espalda mientras ella examinaba cada cosa — Temía que no fuera de tu agrado.

¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Todo aquello era absolutamente perfecto.

— También estoy consiguiendo materiales para construirle una cama. La necesitará pronto…

Sí, muy pronto. Se inclinó para coger de la cuna una figurita tallada en madera que llamó su atención. Era un ángel femenino, un precioso ángel que se parecía muchísimo a ella. ¡Era como verse en el espejo! Inuyasha había tallado su rostro y su cuerpo para crear ese ángel.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— Antes me preguntaste qué sentía por Kikio, pero no me preguntaste qué sentía por ti.

Le hizo volverse y la miró tan intensamente que la dejó hipnotizada.

— Tú ocupas un lugar muy importante de mi vida, Kagome. — cogió su mano. — Tú estás aquí. — la colocó sobre su pecho — En mi corazón.

Su corazón. Ya no podía contener por más tiempo las lágrimas, por lo que agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Inuyasha le hizo volver a levantarla y le limpió la cara con paciencia y amoroso cuidado.

— Te amo, Kagome.

Continuará…


	11. El auténtico diablo

**Antes de publicar el capítulo, como ya me he encontrado este comentario previamente, voy a contestar. Antes que nada, aclarando que ni estoy ofendida, ni pretendo ofender a nadie. Con esto dicho, contesto:**

**No tengo el tiempo de repaso que requeriría cada capítulo para realizar una revisión también del, voy a llamarlo, "dialecto" aunque se me ocurren otros nombres. Lo siento, pero no puedo invertir más tiempo en esto, y esta es la lengua que uso de manera natural. Bastante lacra es para mí cuando repaso un capítulo después de publicado y me encuentro alguna errata, que las hay, como para sufrir también por otra cosa. Es un trabajo adicional que no estoy dispuesta a asumir.**

**Lamento si a alguien le resulta un inconveniente o le produce dificultades para entender lo que escribo, pero creo que tengo derecho a cierta libertad creativa, a tener mi estilo personal y a no darme trabajo excesivo porque hago esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Castrante sería para mí que esté obligada a cambiar mi lenguaje, que es también mi identidad. Cuando quiera ocultarme, me aseguraré de que nadie pueda localizarme por mi forma de escribir.**

**Con esto, no deseo hacer demagogia sobre el uso de la lengua, ni discutir con nadie, solo justificar mi postura al decidir no cambiar este rasgo de mi escritura pese a que eso pueda suponer que llegue a menos gente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El auténtico diablo**

Para la primavera se sentía como un globo. Un día del mes de marzo se levantó con una barriga que no tenía el día anterior y, desde entonces, no hacía más que crecer y crecer. Para mayo, su vientre estaba perfectamente redondeado y podía abrazarlo. Ni metiéndose un cojín debajo del vestido habría conseguido adquirir semejante tamaño.

El embarazo tenías sus pros y sus contras. Entre los pros tenía que resaltar el hecho de que Inuyasha estaba más meloso y más cariñoso que nunca. Jamás la habían mimado de esa forma, y le encantaba. Todos los días le traía alguna chuchería del pueblo, se sentaba a darle masajes en los pies hinchados, la acunaba para que se echara la siesta, le daba masajes en las lumbares cuando se sentía sobrecargada y no podía apartar las manos de su vientre. Había despertado en más de una ocasión encontrándose con Inuyasha tumbado a su lado, acariciando su vientre. Cuando el bebé respondía dando una patada, se le iluminaba la mirada a su marido. No imaginó que a un hombre como a Inuyasha se le fuera a dar tan bien la paternidad.

Lamentablemente, la lista de inconvenientes era muy larga e Inuyasha también formaba parte de ellos en ocasiones. Odiaba sentirse tan cansada en todo momento y la carga empezaba a pesar cada vez más. Muchas mañanas no podía levantarse de lo revuelto que tenía el estómago y solo el olor de ciertas comidas le provocaba el vómito. Inuyasha apenas le dejaba salir de la casa y no había vuelto a llevarla al pueblo. La vigilaba a cada instante; muchas veces, le impedía hacer incluso las cosas más triviales porque él veía peligros que en realidad no existían.

Su relación con el lobo también iba mejorando. Continuaba dándole de comer todos los días cuando Inuyasha se iba a trabajar y el lobo se acercaba a ella. Reconocía su olor y golpeaba su mano con el hocico para que lo acariciara detrás de las orejas. Era como un perrito; por esa razón, decidió ponerle nombre. Lo llamó Kouga.

Con la llegaba del buen tiempo, Inuyasha le propuso un maravilloso plan que no pudo rechazar. Llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada y él estaba tan paranoico que fue de lo más refrescante escuchar que le sugería semejante cosa. No imaginó que algo así fuera a suceder realmente, pero si estaban en el estanque en ese instante era porque Inuyasha cumpliría con su promesa. Iba a enseñarle a nadar. Siempre había deseado aprender, pero nunca tuvo a nadie que pudiera enseñarle. Estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea. Tanto que preparó una cesta para organizar un picnic después.

Al llegar al estanque, no lo reconoció. Solo estuvo una vez allí y fue a oscuras. De hecho, en aquel momento pensó que estaba suspendida sobre un precipicio, no sobre un estanque. Un estanque que casi la mató. Era muy profundo. Si Inuyasha no hubiera acudido a la carrera en su rescate al escuchar el grito de una mujer, en ese mismo instante no estaría allí disfrutando de las alegrías de su matrimonio. Inuyasha la amaba y ella a él, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Inuyasha dejó la cesta cerca de la orilla cuando llegaron y empezó a desvestirse. Ella lo imitó. Inuyasha se quedó en calzones y Kagome en camisola y bragas. No pensaba arriesgarse a nadar desnuda. Si ella se coló en esa propiedad privada, cualquier otro podría hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Contempló el estanque desconcertada. Lo recordaba muy profundo y no podía atisbar a ver su profundidad.

— Inuyasha, ¿no es muy profundo?

— En algunas zonas sí. — admitió — Pero yo te enseñaré donde no cubre.

Eso la dejó más tranquila. Lo vio subirse a una roca para, segundos después, tirarse de cabeza en una perfecta zambullida. Buceó bajo el agua y surgió como un Dios de entre las profundidades. ¿Estaría de pie? El agua le llegaba hasta el pecho y eso era más que su coronilla. Ahí cubría.

— ¡Vamos! — la llamó — ¡Ven!

Metió un pie en el agua y luego el otro con desconfianza. Admitía que el agua estaba deliciosa. Ni fría, ni caliente. El sol la había calentado lo suficiente como para que adoptara una temperatura casi templada, lo cual le sentaba muy bien a su circulación y a sus músculos doloridos. Lentamente fue avanzando hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas, mojando así el borde de la camisola. Inuyasha estaba a poco más de un brazo de distancia, pero estaba cubierto casi entero.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— Si das un paso más, dejarás de hacer pie. — le explicó — La tierra se hunde.

Automáticamente dio un paso atrás para evitar caer. Inuyasha se rio y le tendió los brazos para que se animara a continuar. ¿Estaba loco? ¡No sabía nadar!

— No pienso hacerlo… — sacudió la cabeza — ¡Me ahogaré!

— ¡No seas tonta! — le riñó — Yo te cogeré. ¿Crees que dejaría que te ahogases?

— A lo mejor quieres recuperar la oportunidad que perdiste. — bromeó.

Inuyasha la recompensó salpicándole agua. Ella pegó un gritito femenino y se abrazó sintiendo la humedad en su cuerpo.

— Yo te cogeré. — le prometió.

No le quedaba otra que confiar en él, por algo era su marido. Se abrazó el abultado vientre y caminó hacia delante sin mirar abajo. Solo podía ver los ojos de Inuyasha animándola. Dejó de hacer pie, tal y como él dijo que sucedería, y gritó. Se removió, intentando flotar, aterrorizada. De repente, se vio rodeada por los brazos de Inuyasha que la alzaban contra su cuerpo. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se aferró a él asustada.

— No me sueltes… — le suplicó.

— Tienes que ser más valiente, Kagome. — le acarició la espalda bajo el agua — No te va a suceder nada mientras que yo esté aquí.

Le creía. Podía creerle, pero aún le costaba acostumbrarse a esa nueva intimidad y confianza. Con sus padres nunca fue igual. La relación con un marido difería mucho de la relación con los padres y cada día descubría más y más el por qué. Inuyasha era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, en quien confiaba ciegamente.

— ¿Recuerdas los ejercicios que te enseñé en casa?

Sí que lo recordaba. Le enseñó cómo debía mover los brazos para nadar correctamente, la posición del cuerpo, el movimiento de las piernas y de los pies, cómo coger aire y cómo soltarlo. El problema era ponerlo en práctica.

— Vamos a hacer cada ejercicio uno a uno, ¿vale? — propuso — Después, los iremos combinando.

Eso le pareció una buena idea, así que aceptó su sugerencia. Primero empezaron aguantando la respiración. Inuyasha le hizo varias demostraciones y ella quedó asombrada por cómo podía aguantar el aire bajo el agua durante tanto tiempo. Después, fue su turno. Cogió aire y sumergió la cabeza. La primera vez apenas aguantó tres segundos. Inuyasha se burló porque no comprendía su terror. Se le ocurrió incluso la idea de que si tragaba agua por error pudiera ahogar al bebé. Inuyasha tuvo la delicadeza de no burlarse de ella.

Estuvo un largo rato haciendo los ejercicios para aguantar la respiración, hasta que ya le picaron los ojos y se hartó de meter la cabeza bajo el agua. Entonces, Inuyasha le cambió el ejercicio. La llevó a una zona en la que el agua apenas le llegaba a la cintura y le pidió que se tumbara. Se tumbó y movió los pies, moviéndose sobre el agua con las manos de Inuyasha firmemente agarradas a las suyas frente a ella. Tras un rato haciendo ese ejercicio, le dijo que lo iban a combinar con el de aguantar la respiración.

El tercer ejercicio lo realizaron en aguas más profundas. Inuyasha le pidió que relajara por completo el cuerpo y se dejara mover por él. Así lo hizo y terminó tumbada boca abajo en el agua, con una de sus manos entre sus pechos y el inicio de su barriga y la otra bajo su barriga sujetándola. Le tocaba practicar el movimiento de brazos combinado con el de piernas. Solo aceptó hacerlo porque él juró que no la soltaría sin su permiso.

— ¿Estás cansada? — le preguntó rato después.

— Un poco… — admitió — Pero puedo seguir.

— ¡Estupendo! — exclamó — Tengo unas vistas tan magníficas que la idea de detenernos ahora me asustaba.

¿Vistas magníficas? Giró la cabeza sin entender y descubrió que la mirada de Inuyasha estaba clavada en su trasero. La camisola y las bragas eran blancas, seguro que se le transparentaba todo.

— ¡Inuyasha! — lo regañó.

— No tengo la culpa de que mi esposa embarazada tenga un trasero tan estupendo.

Sí que tenía la culpa de ser todo un pervertido. Se removió incómoda e Inuyasha tuvo que resignarse a perder las vistas por idiota.

— Bueno, supongo que ya puedes intentarlo tú solita.

— ¿Qué? — no se sentía en absoluto preparada — ¿Tan pronto?

— Creo que ya puedes hacerlo, has practicado mucho.

— Pero…

Le indicó que le diera un segundo y se alejó de ella unos pocos pasos. Los suficientes como para que ella diera unas tres o cuatro brazadas. A decir verdad, se trataba de poca distancia y el agua apenas le llegaba hasta el pecho en esa zona por la que ya se había movido con la asistencia de su marido.

— Inténtalo.

Lo intentó. Lo más difícil de todo fue conseguir flotar y encontrar la posición para ponerse a nadar. Se removió inquieta e incómoda durante unos segundos; después, inició el movimiento que le había enseñado. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se deslizaba por el agua, moviéndose lentamente a cada brazada y a cada movimiento de sus piernas hasta llegar a Inuyasha, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un enorme beso.

— ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

Sí, ¿verdad? De repente, imaginó a Inuyasha enseñándole a nadar a sus hijos. Sería un gran padre, cualquiera podía verlo.

— Ahora probaremos con un poquito más de distancia, ¿vale?

Aceptó a regañadientes y, aunque volvió a tener problemas para arrancar, consiguió nadar igual de bien. Sin embargo, Inuyasha le jugó una mala pasado cuando se movió un segundo antes de que ella lo alcanzara. Caminó hacia atrás alejándose de ella en zona que la cubría, obligándole a seguir nadando hasta que por fin decidió que era suficiente y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Ahí, el agua lo cubría hasta el cuello, por lo que ella decidió vengarse haciéndole una aguadilla.

Cuando al fin lo soltó, Inuyasha sacó la cabeza y tosió violentamente. Evidentemente, no esperaba que su pequeña esposa le hiciera una aguadilla, razón por la cual no pudo prepararse para tomar aire. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar por completo su ritmo respiratorio normal y en limpiarse de agua los ojos, y le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? — le regañó.

— Así no volverás a engañarme. — se jactó.

Inuyasha la soltó. Se hundió como una piedra durante unos instantes. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua solo para verlo alejarse cada vez más y más. ¿Acaso pretendía se ahogara? ¿Por qué se marchaba? ¿Por qué no la ayudaba? Lo odió durante unos segundos en los que se hundió hasta casi tocar el fondo; luego, reaccionó. No pensaba morir ahí abajo y darle el gusto a Inuyasha. Agitó brazos y piernas y fue moviéndose hacia arriba con la clara intención de volver a la superficie.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al lograr sacar la cabeza y buscó a Inuyasha con la mirada. Lo vio casi en la orilla, sentado. La observaba con total serenidad y absoluta normalidad. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Tantos meses preocupándose de que se hiciera daño a la más mínima y le hacía aquello. ¡Menudo imbécil! Ahora estaba enfadada con él y no pensaba morir tan fácilmente. Quería llegar hasta donde se encontraba su marido para dejarle un par de cosas claras.

Empezó a nadar. Era una larga distancia, la más larga que había hecho desde que empezó a nadar sola, pero no pensaba rendirse. Le iba a demostrar de lo que ella era capaz. Más tarde, tendría que lloriquear y disculparse por haberla soltado de esa forma, creyendo que ella se ahogaría. Puso todas sus fuerzas y empeño hasta que lo alcanzó. Cayó de rodillas entre sus piernas, agotada por la intensa sesión de natación. Después, se tumbó sobre su pecho y descansó.

— Sabía que lo conseguirías… — musitó él.

Todo era una trampa para obligarla a nadar, lo cual a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. Así se lo hizo saber dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que, probablemente, le dolió más a ella en los nudillos que a él.

— Me he fijado en que te cuesta empezar. — observó.

— Es difícil…

— Tú lo haces difícil. — corrigió él.

Levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— A lo mejor no tengo un buen profesor. — sugirió.

— El profesor es estupendo. — se jactó — La alumna no tanto…

Lanzó una exclamación ofendida por su comentario y le salpicó agua a la cara. Inuyasha se lo devolvió e iniciaron una pelea que ninguno de los dos podía ganar. Después, la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la guio de nuevo hacia el agua. Ya no tenía tanto miedo como al principio.

— Quiero que te fijes en mí ahora.

Inuyasha le demostró como él nadaba una vez más; Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta. Era la vida imagen de la potencia, la elegancia y la técnica. ¿Cómo un hombre podía nadar tan maravillosamente bien? La dejó con la boca abierta. Ella debía aparentar que se ahogaba con cada brazada en lugar de estar nadando. Práctica. — se dijo — Solo necesito práctica.

— No tienes que patalear como una loca. — le indicó — Debes iniciar el movimiento suavemente, como si te estuvieras tumbando.

Tomó en cuenta sus indicaciones y lo imitó. En esa ocasión, le fue mucho mejor, ya no se sintió tan tonta nadando.

— ¡Muy bien, Kagome!

Nadó hacia él y se tiró a sus brazos, feliz de haber podido aprender a nadar al fin. Inuyasha ni se imaginaba lo feliz que la había hecho con esa deliciosa excursión al estanque. El día era estupendo, inmejorable, y, para hacérselo saber, lo besó con pasión y entusiasmo. Rápidamente, el beso se tornó más apasionado de lo que ella pretendía en un principio.

De repente, sentía que le ardía todo el cuerpo, que Inuyasha ardía y que el agua hervía. Sus encuentros sexuales no habían disminuido en ningún momento a causa del bebé y esa solo era otra prueba más de que el uno se moría por el otro. Le mordió el labio, hambrienta, y lo succionó. Adoraba besar a Inuyasha. Él fue quien le enseñó y no podía imaginarse besando de esa forma a ningún otro hombre. Tampoco podía imaginarlo a él con ninguna otra. Era bueno saber con absoluta certeza que él nunca la dejaría por otra mujer, mucho menos por alguien como Kikio.

La ropa sobraba. Deseaba que las manos de Inuyasha la acariciaran a ella, no a la tela de su camisola por muy baja que fuera la defensa que representaba. Ella mismo agarró el borde, aprovechando que Inuyasha la sostenía firmemente, y la levantó para sacársela por la cabeza. Solo separaron sus labios un instante mientras se sacaba la tela húmeda; después, volvieron a devorarse. En esa ocasión, piel con piel. Lo rodeó con sus muslos, pegándolo a su entrepierna y ni siquiera su barriga fue suficiente para presentar un impedimento entre los dos. Se habían acostumbrado a hacer el amor con esa barriga y no les bajaba el lívido a ninguno de los dos.

Lo acarició por todas partes. Al principio, le causaba cierto pudor tocar a Inuyasha, pero, con el tiempo, se había ido acostumbrado a su contacto y él sabía lo mucho que le gustaba acariciarlo por todas partes. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda con un gemino y fue descendiendo, pasando las manos por su torso después hasta llegar al borde de los calzones. Prácticamente le arrancó la lazada y lo tomó en su mano, suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Él pegó un brinco y lanzó un gruñido animal de puro placer masculino. También había aprendido unas cuantas cosas sobre todo lo que le gustaba a su marido.

Sabía que lo estaba enloqueciendo y enardeciendo. Ella se sentía exactamente igual. Notó que se movían, pero no le prestó mayor importancia a ese hecho hasta que se vio yaciendo sobre una enorme roca plana, calentada por el sol. Inuyasha se puso sobre ella y la besó por todas partes sin ninguna piedad, haciéndola gritar por el placer que le estaba provocando. Le quitó las bragas y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas cuando él aún no había salido del agua. Kagome se agitó, gritó y le clavó los dedos en la cabeza, tirando de su cabello, exigiendo más a cada embestida de su lengua. Sin duda alguna, Yuka Itachi se equivocó por mucho cuando le explicó lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer.

— Inuyasha… — gimió — Ven a mí…

Su marido obedeció sumisamente a sus órdenes. Se subió a la roca junto a ella, se arrancó los calzones y la penetró de una rápida y fuerte embestida. Ella se arqueó cuanto pudo, debido al impedimento de su embarazo, y movió las caderas contra las de él, adoptando un ritmo rápido y profundo. La roca le raspaba un poco la suave piel de la espalda, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Inuyasha apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y la embistió más profundamente sin apartar la mirada de ella hasta que los dos gritaron y se arquearon enfebrecidos por el placer del acto sexual. Después, Inuyasha se tumbó a su lado sobre la roca y la abrazó. Tal y como era costumbre, se detuvo a acariciar su vientre por largo rato.

Ninguno de los dos había planeado ese encuentro sexual en el estanque, pero tampoco pudieron resistirlo. Y pensar que había sentido pudor de bañarse desnuda cuando acababa de hacer el amor con su marido ahí, al aire libre. Eso por no mencionar el hecho de que estaba completamente desnuda, tendida sobre una roca plana desde la cual podían ser vistos desde varios puntos de la montaña. Inuyasha había escogida la roca más adecuada para un mirón, y le daba igual. No cambiaría por nada del mundo ese instante.

— ¿Tienes hambre, mi amor?

Otra cosa que le encanta desde que se casaron era que Inuyasha la llamara utilizando apelativos cariñosos. Le sonrió en respuesta y se sentó con su ayuda, pero no pudo moverse. Inuyasha tomó sus brazos y miró algo en su espalda horrorizado.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

— ¿Dolerme? — preguntó sin entender — ¿El qué?

— ¡La espalda! — exclamó — La tienes toda roja y raspada. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? Debí pensar en tu comodidad…

— Estoy bien. — le aseguró — Casi no lo había sentido…

Y era verdad. Estaba tan ocupada sintiendo en otras partes de su cuerpo que no pudo centrarse en el minúsculo dolor en la espalda.

— ¿Sangra? — le preguntó.

— No.

— Entonces, no te preocupes. Me lavaré ahora un poco y en casa puedes darme un masaje con una pomada, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza como un niño y le ayudó a lavarse la espalda para refrescar la quemazón de haberse raspado la piel. Intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero Inuyasha no la engañaba. Estaba destrozado por lo de la espalda y no sabía cómo convencerlo de que no era para tanto. Decidió que la mejor medicina era hacer como que no había pasado absolutamente nada y distraerlo. Decidida a seguir ese plan, le pidió ayuda para vestirse, y él la trató como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana.

Inuyasha extendió la manta que ella preparó sobre la hierba, pero ella no pudo sentarse allí. Era difícil sentarse en el suelo cuando se estaba embarazada. Por esa razón, Inuyasha le buscó una roca adecuada y la ayudó a sentarse en ella. Él se sentó sobre la manta con las piernas cruzadas. Comieron unas rebanadas de pan con queso, bocadillos y unos panecillos de mantequilla que había preparado. Para el postre, Inuyasha sacó una tarta de mora de la fiambrera que casi se terminó entera de lo hambriento que estaba.

Cuando volvieron a la cabaña, el cielo se veía anaranjado. Ella estaba agotada de toda la tarde de ejercicio e Inuyasha no dejó de notarlo. Dijo que debía acostarse, que la despertaría en un rato para la cena. Estaba dispuesta a obedecerle cuando vio a su lobo por la ventana. Desgraciadamente, no fue la única en verlo.

— ¡Ese lobo otra vez! — se quejó Inuyasha a su espalda — Tendré que matarlo si sigue…

— ¡No, por favor! — exclamó — ¡No lo mates!

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza, notando su mirada cansada.

— Sé que has seguido alimentándolo Kagome. — al escucharlo, agachó la cabeza avergonzada — No puedes dar de comer a un lobo, son peligrosos. — trató de explicarle.

— Él no es peligroso…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — no podía — Además, ¿te recuerdo que unos lobos estuvieron a punto de matarte? Si no es a ti, un día de estos podría atacarme a mí o a nuestro hijo.

— ¡Kouga no haría eso!

Su marido se quedó callado unos instantes al escucharla, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Le has puesto nombre al lobo?

— Tenía que llamarlo de alguna forma… — se justificó.

— ¡Si le pones un nombre, le cogerás cariño! — le advirtió.

— Ya le he cogido cariño…

Esa era una discusión que Inuyasha tenía perdida y lo sabía. Terminó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, enfadado, y le lanzó una mirada furtiva al lobo a través del cristal de la ventana.

— Dale de comer y ve a la cama.

No se le ocurriría desobedecerle. Se puso de puntillas y tiró de él para obligarlo a agacharse y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después, corrió a la cocina para recoger la ollita con los restos de comida del día anterior que siempre guardaba para él. Salió de la casa y se fue directa hacia el cobertizo, tras el cual guardaba su plato. El lobo la siguió obedientemente y pasó la cabeza bajo su mano para que lo acariciara.

Se inclinó para dejar caer la comida en el plato. El lobo metió el hocico y devoró la comida con la misma devoción que cuando le dejaba carne cruda. Le gustaba saber que no era un animal melindroso. Le acarició detrás de las orejas mientras comía y sonrió.

— Tú e Inuyasha sois maravillosos…

Escuchó el sonido de los cascos de unos caballos acercándose y lo que parecían las ruedas de una calesa. ¿Quién se acercaba a la casa de Inuyasha con una calesa? No le comentó que hubiera encargado nada nuevo. O a lo mejor se trataba de una sorpresa… Últimamente, le daba muchas sorpresas y se molestaba en ser original en cada ocasión. ¿Qué sería esa vez? Sonrió ilusionada y se levantó para acercarse a la entrada de la cabaña. ¿Qué podía haber encargado Inuyasha que trajeran en calesa? Muebles no porque los hacía él mismo en el cobertizo.

No dejaba de pensar en eso cuando dobló la esquina de la cabaña y vio la figura de Naraku Tatewaki bajando de la calesa. Sin duda alguna, esa era toda una sorpresa. Inuyasha estaba apostado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada excesivamente agresiva. No sería capaz de golpearle, ¿no? Naraku llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer ningún movimiento que confiaba que se hubiera olvidado de ellos. Definitivamente, se equivocó al ser tan ingenua.

Corrió hacia Inuyasha y tomó su brazo. Él le pasó el brazo protector sobre los hombros y la acercó para pedirle que entrara y no saliera bajo ningún concepto. No obedeció. Lo desafió con la mirada y le demostró que de allí no podría echarla hasta que Naraku se fuera, dejándolos en paz. Ojalá eso fuera posible. No le gustaba en absoluto esa sonrisa socarrona suya, planeaba algo. Lo vio ir hacia la parte trasera de la calesa, sin volverse, y bajó un baúl que cargó hasta encontrarse a unos pocos metros de ellos. Lo abrió ante sus miradas de sospecha. Lo primero que vio fue un vestido de novia sobre otro montón de vestidos. Era el vestido para el que la midieron.

— Pensé en traértelo todo. — se explicó — A mí no me sirve de nada ya.

Notó que Inuyasha se tensaba a su lado. Rezó para que no perdiera la compostura ante alguien como Naraku Tatewaki.

— ¿No vas a presentarme a tu marido?

Sin saber por qué, le dio la sensación de que ellos ya se conocían. ¡Claro que se conocían! Inuyasha había construido unas cuantas vías para el ferrocarril y Naraku era accionista. Seguro que se vieron en alguna ocasión. Deseó que no perdiera ese buen trabajo por su culpa.

— Creo que ya se conocen… — musitó sorprendida por cómo la miraron los dos hombres al decir eso — Inuyasha Mattews es uno de los arquitectos del ferrocarril…

Le dio la sensación de que los dos estaban aliviados de oír su explicación.

— Sí, me suena.

Inuyasha no le dio la mano cuando se la ofreció. Si solo fuera eso, podría haberlo pasado. El problema era que le escupió en la palma de la mano al alcalde y le lanzó una mirada desafiante. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Inuyasha?

— Lárgate y llévate contigo tus sucias baratijas.

— No has cambiado nada.

¿De qué se conocían? Tenía la sensación de que las vías del ferrocarril y ella no eran su único lazo de unión. El pueblo natal de Inuyasha era el mismo que el suyo, ¿sería posible que conociera a Naraku de antes de marcharse? ¿Por eso trató de evitarlo? ¿Naraku lo había reconocido? Si lo denunciaba, meterían a Inuyasha en la cárcel injustamente. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Inuyasha fue más rápido que ella. Entró en la casa ante las miradas expectante de Naraku y de ella. Al regresar en unos segundos, fue directo hacia el baúl abierto que había dejado Naraku. Comprendió sus intenciones cuando lo vio encender una cerilla, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo antes de que la dejara, prendiendo fuego así a toda la ropa que se suponía que ella iba a vestir como esposa de Naraku.

— Aquí no queremos nada tuyo.

— ¿Sabe ella que asesinaste a tu madre?

¡Sí que lo reconocía! El pánico la embargó, más aún cuando Inuyasha agarró a Naraku de las solapas de su traje y lo empujó contra la sólida pared de madera de la cabaña. Sabía que debiera intervenir, pero estaba aterrada. Aterrada por Inuyasha, por su hijo y por lo que podría suceder si le hacía daño a Naraku o si lo dejaba marchar después de lo sucedido.

— Podría matarte aquí mismo, pero no me conformo con eso.

Inuyasha al fin lo soltó y lo lanzó hacia su calesa.

— Quiero que pagues por lo que hiciste. No pararé hasta encontrar la forma de que caiga sobre ti todo el peso de la ley.

¿Podría ser que Naraku se tratara del verdadero asesino de la madre de Inuyasha? Esa idea le provocó nauseas. Se llevó las manos al vientre y corrió dentro de la casa para vomitar en la fregadera toda su merienda. Ese hombre era un asesino, no se equivocó ni un poquito con él, y estuvo a punto de casarse con él. Lo peor era que su padre estaba al alcance de su mano y ahora ellos también. ¿Cómo iban a poder estar seguros a partir de entonces?

Sintió las manos de Inuyasha acariciándole los hombros. A través de la ventana, vio que la calesa ya estaba alejándose. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado partir de lo sumida que estaba en sus pensamientos.

— Habría preferido que nunca lo supieras. — dijo a su espalda — Estuviste muy cerca de acabar como mi madre. Intenté protegerte de la verdad…

— ¿Él la mató?

Sabía la respuesta, pero, por alguna razón, necesitaba que se lo confirmara.

— Sí. — confirmó — Mi madre era muy hermosa, siempre la quiso para él. Ella lo rechazaba y, como yo no me fiaba de ese hombre, siempre trataba de protegerla. Tenía dieciséis años cuando se presentó en casa tras un viaje y me dio un café. En realidad, me drogó. Cuando desperté, mi madre estaba muerta...

Había tanto dolor reflejado en la mirada de Inuyasha que sintió como si se le estuviera partiendo el corazón en pequeños pedazos. Inuyasha lo estaba diciendo con tanta serenidad que pudo comprender lo duró que fue asimilar el asesinato de su madre en los últimos años.

— Creo que la violó. No pude comprobarlo, no fui capaz, y no estaba preparado para saberlo. — apartó la mirada — Después, llamó a la policía y me acusó a mí de todo. Nadie me creyó, así que tuve que decidir entre quedarme y morir o huir y sobrevivir.

Inuyasha eligió la vida. Extendió los brazos para que la abrazara y se hundió entre sus brazos, sobrecogida por la nueva información. Sentía que ya lo sabía absolutamente todo de él y le apenaba lo mucho que debió sufrir solo en los últimos años. No pensaba abandonarlo nunca por más que Naraku o Kikio trataran de interponerse entre ellos.

— Ya no estás solo, Inuyasha. — musitó contra su hombro — Yo te creo y te amo.

Continuará…


	12. Inocente

**Capítulo 11: Inocente**

Sabía que estaba paranoico, pero Naraku no le había dado otra opción al presentarse en su casa. Ahora Naraku tenía más motivos para vengarse que nunca, pues el único hombre que sabía la verdad sobre el asesinato de Izayoi Taisho estaba vivito y coleando, y, además, le había robado la mujer que pretendía. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que proteger a Kagome a toda costa, aunque eso significase privarla de cierta libertad.

Naraku se fue cuando lo echó de su casa. Se aseguró de comprobar en el pueblo que hubiera tomado el dichoso ferrocarril de camino a su pueblo y, desde entonces, tenía vigilada la estación. Pagaba a un hombre que le conseguía el registro de todos los pasajeros del ferrocarril. De esa forma, podía asegurarse de que no regresara sin su conocimiento. Tendría que usar otros métodos más rústicos si quería llegar hasta ellos sin que él lo supiera. Seguro que lo haría. Naraku no era estúpido; por esa razón estaba donde estaba a pesar de sus delitos, los cuales debían ser múltiples.

Odiaba cuartarla tanto. Todas las mañanas subía a Kagome en la calesa y la llevaba a trabajar con él. Ella solía quedarse en la zona de atención al cliente. Aprovechando que tenía muy buen gusto, ayudaba a las clientas a amueblar sus hogares. Desgraciadamente, en esa sección del almacén no había trabajo todos los días y muchas veces, la veía sentada, sola y aburrida a través del cristal. Probablemente, preguntándose por qué su marido la estaba castigando de esa forma. Solo quería protegerla. No se fiaba de dejarla sola en la casa durante tanto tiempo. Hasta se bañaba con ella todos los días. No podía darle intimidad ni para tomar un baño. Kagome se disgustaba y discutía con él, pero era mucho más testarudo que ella, por lo que terminaba rindiéndose.

Comían todos los días que él trabajaba en el pueblo; después, volvían a casa si no había que hacer recados. Él ya no iba a trabajar al cobertizo con tanta frecuencia y solo lo hacía cuando Kagome no tenía ninguna otra tarea que hacer y podía acompañarlo. Había construido un sofá nuevo para el cobertizo que llenó de mullidos cojines para que ella se tumbara a leer o echarse la siesta mientras que él trabajaba. También la acompañaba a darle de comer a ese lobo que llamó Kouga. En cuanto ella decía su nombre, el animal domesticado corría hacia ella moviendo el rabo. ¿Cómo pudo su esposa domesticar a un lobo? Fácil, ella podría hipnotizar a una serpiente con su sonrisa.

Se asomó a la ventana y dio gracias al cielo al ver que Kagome estaba entretenida con una clienta a la que le mostraba muestras de tejidos para combinar con los muebles nuevos. Su vientre redondeado era cada vez más evidente; el doctor decía que faltaría poco menos de dos meses para que ella diera a luz. Entonces, tendría que protegerlos a ambos. Se estaba planteando remodelar un cuarto que usaban para guardar archivos y crear allí un de cuarto de juegos para que Kagome permaneciera con el bebé. Ella se enfadaría, sin duda alguna, pero estarían al alcance de su mano.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? Podría proteger a su familia toda la vida del mal que suponía Naraku, pero Kagome no aguantaría más esa situación y llegaría un momento, cercano al parto, en el que no podría realizar ese viaje. El niño crecería hasta ser un hombre o una mujer y no se dejaría encerrar por su padre. Si intentaba retenerlos, se escaparían, y no volvería a verlos. Tenía que acabar de una vez.

Un recuerdo de su madre lo asaltó en ese instante. Se vio a sí mismo sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina y a ella sentada en una silla frente a él. En la mesa había sido colocado el botiquín abierto.

— _¿Qué te dije sobre esa casa abandonada?_

— _Estábamos jugando, mamá. — se justificó — Los demás entraron y yo no iba a ser un cobarde…_

— _¿Y si los demás se tiran por la azotea, tú también lo haces? — preguntó con tono reprobatorio._

— _No… — musitó — Solo resbalé…_

_Su madre suspiró y le colocó una gasa sobre la herida de la rodilla. Tampoco se había hecho tanto daño como para ponerse de esa forma. Estaba bien._

— _No quiero que vuelvas a ir allí, ¿entendido?_

— _Pero…_

— _Te lo había prohibido y me desobedeciste. Si tu padre estuviera aquí, te habría dado una buena tunda… — le aseguró — Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y me hagas caso la próxima vez._

— _Sí, mamá._

No le hizo ningún caso, pero, como no se manchó, ni se hizo daño, ella no lo supo, o él pensaba que nunca lo supo. Realmente, solo había entrado en esa casa abandonada porque su madre le prohibió que lo hiciera, no por temor a que lo llamaran cobarde. Siempre fue el más fuerte, podría haberles dado una paliza a los otros si osaban tomarlo por gallina. Solo lo hizo por el placer de llevarle la contraria a su madre cuando apenas tenía ocho años. Tenía que aprender de su propio pasado: si encerraba a sus hijos, se escaparían.

Iba siendo hora de terminar con el problema. Naraku ya le había causado demasiado daño a él y a toda su familia. Su madre tuvo que pagar con su vida en su día y no permitiría que Kagome y su hijo también lo hicieran. No tenían por qué morir o esconderse como si fueran ladrones. Tenía que encontrar la forma de plantar cara al alcalde y de demostrar que no era la persona que todos creían que era. Él no mató a su madre. ¡Amaba a su madre! No había pasado un solo día sin que la echara en falta. ¡No podían acusarlo de ese crimen!

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Miroku? Tenía un amigo que era sheriff, protector de la ley. ¿Podría ayudarle? Llevaba más de diez años mintiéndole sobre su verdadera identidad; lo más probable era que lo mandara a hacer puñetas. Puede que hasta lo detuviera. De todas formas, tenía que intentarlo. Miroku era la única persona que podía ayudarle a demostrar su inocencia. Debió matar a Naraku cuando lo tuvo al alcance de su mano en la cabaña. Nadie lo habría sabido. ¿Por qué tuvo que limitarse a quemar el asqueroso vestido de novia para Kagome que tuvo la cara de restregarle? Porque él no era un asesino. No podía matar a sangre fría.

Se peinó el pelo hacia atrás sintiéndose estresado. Poco después, escuchó la puerta abrirse y Miroku entró. ¡Qué oportuno! — pensó. Aunque no sabía si era buen momento para hablar del asunto… Era raro que Miroku se presentara en su oficina y no tenía muy buen aspecto. ¿Habría vuelto a discutir con su esposa? O peor aún, ¿con Sango?

— ¿Miroku?

No dijo ni una sola palabra a modo de saludo. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y escondió la mirada bajo el ala del sombrero mientras atravesaba el despacho hasta llegar a su escritorio. Se fijó por primera vez en que llevaba un papel en la mano.

— ¿Inuyasha Mattews? — preguntó — ¿O Inuyasha Taisho?

Lo dejó mudo con esa pregunta. Miroku dejó el papel que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesa de un golpe y se apartó para darle tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio una versión más joven de sí mismo en ese cartel de "Se busca". Había cambiado mucho, lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido entre la mayor parte de la gente. Sin embargo, personas que lo conocían tanto como Miroku o la misma Kagome podrían saber que era él con solo echar un vistazo al cartel. Además, estaba afeitado y eso aumentaba el parecido.

Hacía años que no veía un cartel como ese colgado por alguna parte. Con el tiempo, desistieron y terminaron retirando el cartel con su nombre. Pensó que la pesadilla había terminado, pero solo acababa de comenzar. La visita de Naraku a su cabaña solo fue el principio de todo. Esperaba contárselo él mismo a Miroku, no que se enterara por terceras personas con malas intenciones.

— Quería decírtelo Miroku.

El sheriff se apoyó en un armario archivador y le dio la espalda.

— Eres un asesino…

— ¡Yo no maté a mi madre!

Se levantó bruscamente del asiento, haciendo que la silla cayera a su espalda y golpeara duramente la madera. Deseó no haber gritado demasiado alto. Ahora bien, su alivio desapareció cuando tocaron a la puerta y Houjo asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Va todo bien, señor Mattews?

Miroku se rio cuando le escuchó decir su apellido.

— Sí, déjanos solos.

Su ayudante asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta, dejándolos a solas nuevamente en el despacho. No sabía cómo abordar ese tema tan delicado con su amigo y sheriff del pueblo.

— Miroku…

— No sé si mataste a tu madre o no, pero ya no tiene importancia. Me has mentido durante años, ¿cómo puedo saber que me estás diciendo la verdad?

Esa era justamente la pregunta que él más temía. ¿Qué podía hacer para demostrarle a Miroku que él era quien decía la verdad? Acababa de romper el fino hilo de la confianza que los unía.

— No podía contártelo. ¿Qué clase de carta de presentación ante un sheriff es esa?

— Te habría detenido. — aseguró.

— Exacto y era justamente lo que quería evitar.

Miroku se volvió, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en el archivador. Estaba muy enfadado con él, pero lograba mantener la calma y la serenidad para mirarlo acusadoramente.

— Ya no sé nada... — confesó — No sé si eres un gran mentiroso que ha cometido un crimen terrible o si eres el mejor hombre que nunca he conocido. No sé qué pensar…

— Tienes que escucharme, por favor.

Apartó la mirada de él. El gesto fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que no le escucharía, de que no le creería.

— Mi deber es entregarte a la ley y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer.

— Lo entiendo…

— ¿Alguien más sabe esto? — le preguntó.

— Kagome lo sabe…

No sabía si fue una buena idea decirle que Kagome era conocedora de su gran secreto. Ahora bien, ya le había contado demasiadas mentiras a su mejor amigo. Era hora de ir diciendo unas cuantas verdades y de rezar para que no lo incriminaran más.

— ¿Sabes que la pueden acusar de ser cómplice? Ocultar un crimen…

— ¡No, por favor!

A Kagome no. Ella era absolutamente inocente de todo eso y estaba esperando un hijo.

— Podrían meterla en la cárcel, pero no diré nada si tú tampoco lo haces. No quiero meter a una mujer embarazada que va a quedarse viuda en la cárcel.

Respiró hondo al escuchar su resolución. Por un momento, temió verdaderamente que Miroku fuera capaz de llevar a Kagome antes las autoridades. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Miroku no era esa clase de persona, se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión. Nunca acusaría injustamente a nadie y nunca dañaría a un inocente, y estaba claro que la persona más inocente allí era ella.

Decidió aceptar su destino. Se puso la chaqueta y se ajustó la corbata. Le gustara o no, iba a tener que enfrentarse a sus fantasmas en una clara posición de desventaja. Solo rezaba para que sucediera un milagro y toda la verdad saliera a la luz. Su madre merecía que le hicieran justicia y Kagome merecía algo más que un marido muerto. Eso por no mencionar que si se quedaba sola, sin su protección, Naraku podría alcanzarla. ¡Tenía que protegerla a toda costa!

Extendió los brazos y juntó las muñecas ofreciéndoselas a Miroku para que lo esposara. Su amigo lo miró confuso durante unos instantes; después, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

— No voy a detenerte ahora.

No lo entendió.

— Yo soy el único que ha recibido esta orden. La ha solicitado Naraku Tatewaki y parece que en el pueblo está el ambiente caldeado. Quieren verte colgado de la soga.

Podía imaginarlo. ¿Lo sabría el padre de Kagome? ¿Qué estaría pensando su suegro sobre él? Juró ser un buen hombre que cuidaría de su hija.

— Tengo una semana para entregarte. Si en una semana no estás allí para tu juicio, las autoridades vendrán a buscarte.

Como en todos los casos. No entendía a dónde quería llegar Miroku.

— Te doy tres días, Inuyasha.

¿Tres días para qué? ¿Por qué iba a darle tres días? Podría escaparse en ese tiempo y él quedaría como un tonto. Podrían hasta quitarle su placa por un mal uso de ella. ¿Por qué iba a hacerle esa concesión?

— Arregla todos tus asuntos y ocúpate de proporcionarle un futuro a tu esposa y a tu hijo. No creo que vuelvas tras el juicio.

No, lo ahorcarían. No sabía ni cómo agradecerle que le diera esa oportunidad de poner todo en orden para darle una buena vida a Kagome. Si él moría, que al menos ella pudiera subsistir el resto de sus días. Además, tenía que ponerla a salvo de Naraku Tatewaki.

— Gracias, Miroku. No sé ni cómo agradecértelo… — musitó.

— No te escapes. — le pidió — He depositado en ti más confianza de la que mereces.

Asintió con la cabeza feliz y agradecido.

— Nadie aquí lo sabe, ni mis oficiales. Así que sal y aparenta total normalidad en estos días hasta que nos vayamos.

Y, con esas palabras, Miroku dio media vuelta y salió del despacho, dejándolo solo. Automáticamente se movió hacia el ventanal de la derecha, movió la persiana y contempló a Kagome desde lo alto riéndose con la clienta por alguna anécdota que se habrían contado. Quería que ella continuara siendo feliz cuando él se marchara. ¿Sería posible para su esposa? Vio a Miroku pasar a su lado y saludarla inclinando el ala del sombrero. Kagome no se conformó con eso y salió a abrazarlo, tal y como siempre hacía. Le colocó la mano sobre el vientre y sonrió encantada.

Miroku se despidió de ella, pero no se movió. Se quedó allí parado escuchando a las dos mujeres y, luego, levantó la vista hacia la ventana. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento que reflejó lo mucho que le dolía a su amigo estar haciéndole aquello. No era nada justo para Miroku, ni para Kagome. Todo por culpa de sus mentiras y de Naraku. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! Lo odiaba por matar a su madre e incriminarlo, por intentar hacer daño a Kagome, por presentarse en su casa, por robarle a su mejor amigo… ¡Debió matarlo cuando tuvo oportunidad!

No pudo seguir trabajando. Recogió sus cosas, cerró el despacho con llave e, ignorando a Houjo, corrió en busca de su esposa. Tuvo que interrumpirla, razón por la cual ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche por su descortesía antes de dejarse arrastrar. Había tomado la firme determinación de no contarle nada. ¿Por qué agobiarla? Kagome estaba embarazada y el médico recomendó nada de estrés. Arreglaría unas cuantas cosas, aprovecharía cada segundo con ella y que le dieran la noticia cuando ya no pudiera suplicarle que se escaparan. Eso sería lo mejor a la larga.

Al salir, intentó actuar con normalidad, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cuando algún conocido lo saludaba. Llevó a Kagome directamente a la tienda de la modista.

— Quiero que te compres un par de vestidos más mientras yo arreglo unos asuntos.

— Ya tengo muchos vestidos, Inuyasha.

— Iremos a un par de fiestas. — mintió — Necesitas ropa adecuada para salir de noche.

Lo miró entusiasmada con la idea. Salían tan poco desde que Naraku se presentó en su cabaña que eso debía ser toda una noticia.

— ¿Cuándo será? — preguntó.

— Pronto. Dile que sea rápida y no salgas de la tienda hasta que yo vaya a buscarte, ¿entendido?

Como de costumbre, compuso un mohín enfadado por su petición. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en el hoyuelo y otro en los labios. Prometió que no tardaría demasiado y cruzó la calle para entrar en la oficina del abogado. Estaba atendiendo a otro cliente, pero le hizo dejarlo por un asunto de mayor urgencia y una cuantiosa suma que no pudo rechazar. Tomó asiento y pensó bien cómo iba a explicar todo lo que tenía que decir.

— Quiero hacer mi testamento.

— ¿Tenía tanta prisa por eso? — preguntó sin entender — Usted es joven y…

— Eso carece de importancia. Usted hágalo y punto.

El abogado asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado de haber disgustado con sus palabras a un cliente importante. Sacó un papel nuevo, preparado para testamentos.

— Quiero que deje absolutamente todas mis posesiones a mi esposa.

— ¿También su negocio?

— Sí, todo. Tal vez no pueda ocuparse del negocio, pero, como accionista mayoritaria, recibirá una cuantiosa suma de dinero todos los meses mientras que otra persona capaz lo administra.

Respiró hondo mientras veía al abogado tomar nota y se aseguraba de que todo estaba en orden. Citó cada propiedad y le indicó que al día siguiente traería los papeles que las acreditaban como suyas.

— Quiero que en tres días abra una cuenta nueva y traslade todo mi dinero. Esa cuenta debe estar a nombre de mi esposa.

— ¿Se-Señor?

— Tome nota. — ordenó — Haga venir al padre de mi esposa con la más absoluta discreción. Nadie debe saber que el doctor Higurashi abandona su pueblo natal y viene hacia aquí. Coja dinero de mi cuenta antes de traspasarlo a la nueva para pagar ese pasaje y otros dos más.

— ¿Otros dos? — preguntó confuso.

— Cuando el doctor Higurashi llegué aquí, volverá a viajar con su hija y todas sus pertenencias a una propiedad en Chicago.

— ¿Tan lejos, señor?

Asintió con la cabeza y esperó pacientemente a que el abogado tomara nota de todo eso.

— Mis terrenos aquí se pondrán en venta un día después y se le enviará todo el dinero íntegro a mi esposa, a excepción de la comisión por su trabajo.

— ¿Algo más señor?

— No quiero que nunca se revele el paradero de mi esposa a absolutamente nadie, ¿me ha entendido? — se inclinó sobre la mesa — Especialmente a Naraku Tatewaki. Quiero que ella desaparezca por completo con su padre.

— Pero señor… — musitó — Dentro de tres días… ¿Qué sucede dentro de tres días? Los testamentos solo son válidos cuando…

— Lo sé, pero eso no tardará en suceder. — menos de lo que todos esperaban — El poder notarial solo será de mi esposa cuando yo haya muerto, pero quiero que cumpla todos mis otros encargos en vida.

El abogado no entendía nada y no era para menos, pero aceptó obedecer sus órdenes. Solo le faltaba traer los documentos originales que certificaban sus bienes para cotejo y el notario sellaría el testamento. Lo haría todo al día siguiente, no iba a dejar ni un cabo suelto. Kagome se enfadaría mucho al saber lo que él había hecho sin contarle nada, pero la prefería enfadada que llorando o encarcelada.

Encontró a Kagome en la tienda, tal y como le pidió, y tras soportar brevemente otro de los sermones sobre la paternidad de la modista, salieron. La llevó a la calesa y la subió. Después, montó el mismo y azotó a su semental y a la yegua de Kagome para que se movieran. Pronto sería época de celo. ¿Qué debía hacer con los animales? Podría conseguir un lugar para ellos en el tren si pagaba un extra. No quería quitarle también los caballos a su esposa. Serían un recuerdo.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? — le preguntó ella.

— Nada, solo solucionaba algunos asuntos financieros.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

A Kagome le picaba la curiosidad. Se estaba comportando de una forma muy poco convencional, pero lo comprendería pronto. En tres días exactamente. Estiró su brazo izquierdo y se lo pasó sobre los hombros para estrecharla contra él.

— Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, mi amor.

Para su suerte, su esposa decidió aceptar esa pobre explicación por ese día. De camino a casa, Kagome se quedó dormida sobre su hombro. La reacomodó para que no se le cayera la cabeza y redujo la velocidad para que el traqueteo de los animales no la despertara. Últimamente, Kagome se quedaba dormida a cada momento y en cualquier lugar. Tenía el sueño de una marmota y notaba que empezaba a pesarle mucho el vientre. Ella era tan pequeña que su barriga perfectamente normal para su estado de embarazo aparentaba ser más grande incluso.

Unos segundos antes de que llegaran, Kagome se despertó y se estiró. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y condujo la calesa hacia el diminuto establo sin fijarse en su casa. Tenía planes de echar abajo el establo y construir uno más grande para que los caballos criaran. También había hecho los planos para reconstruir el segundo piso de su cabaña y así poder tener más hijos. Ya nunca podría ocuparse de cumplir ninguno de esos planes.

— ¡Kouga!

El lobo estaba allí esperándolos. Le seguía molestando que ese animal persiguiera a Kagome, pues no sabía con absoluta certeza si estaba del todo domesticado, pero se había acostumbrado a él. Alguna vez incluso había llegado a acariciarle la cabeza. Kouga también reconocía su olor.

Bajó el primero de la calesa y tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza al lobo antes de bajar a Kagome, ya que no dejaba de darle con el hocico en la pierna. Después, cogió a Kagome y la bajó con cuidado. El lobo trató de echarse sobre ella, así que tuvo que agarrarlo para evitarlo cuando se puso en pie. Era más grande que Kagome cuando se ponía sobre las patas traseras. El lobo aulló e insistió hasta que se lo prohibió con voz autoritaria. Entonces, agachó las orejas, gimió lastimosamente y agasajó a Kagome con su hocico, igual que hizo con él. El lobo se comportaba como un perro. ¿Debiera enviar también al lobo con Kagome? No, un lobo debía vivir en libertad; terminaría aprendiendo a volver a vivir sin ella. O tal vez no…

— ¡Kouga! — se rio a carcajadas — ¿Qué te sucede?

El lobo estaba muy nervioso. Daba vueltas alrededor de Kagome y le daba con el hocico insistentemente. ¿Habría sucedido algo en la manada? Se acuclilló para comprobar que no estuviera herido.

— ¡Dios mío, Inuyasha!

Volvió a erguirse preocupadísimo cuando la escuchó. ¿Se había puesto de parto? Si aún le faltaban un par de meses por lo menos… No, ella estaba bien. Había visto algo a su espalda. Dio media vuelta y descubrió en seguida el motivo de su asombro. La puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta. Alguien había entrado en su casa…

— Seguro que Kouga lo ha visto e intentaba avisarnos.

— Buen chico. — le rascó detrás de las orejas.

¡Qué Dios lo amparase! El lobo también se había terminado convirtiendo en su querida mascota.

— Voy a entrar a echar un vistazo.

— ¡No! — tomó su brazo — Iré contigo y…

Sacudió la cabeza en una clara negativa.

— No sabemos si la persona que ha forzado la puerta está dentro. Entraré yo solo y tú esperarás aquí.

Kagome trató de discutirle, tal y como él esperaba, pero no le dio opción a hacerlo. Su embarazo le estaba ayudando a ganar todas las discusiones. No sabía a qué excusa iba a echar mano para ganar cuando ella ya no estuviera embarazada. Le pidió que se escondiera tras la calesa con el lobo y se dirigió hacia la cabaña. Tenía un mal presentimiento que desembocaba en Naraku. ¿Quién más iba a colarse así en su casa?

Dio un precario paso dentro de la casa. Estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. ¿Por qué demonios resbalaba tanto el suelo? Se acuclilló y tocó el espeso líquido. Al llevárselo a la nariz, se percató de que sus sospechas eran acertadas. Era aceite. Toda la casa estaba llena de aceite inflamable. Si querían matarlos, tendrían que haberlo hecho estando ellos dentro, ¿no? ¿Qué sentido tenía quemar su casa?

— Veo que llegas a tiempo de ver el espectáculo.

Naraku estaba sentado en su sofá. Dio un paso adelante dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas si era necesario, pero vio la lámpara de queroseno encendida sobre la mesa. Naraku no le dio la oportunidad de intentar convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. Le dio una patada a la lámpara y todo empezó a prender. Rezó una rápida plegaria para que a Kagome no se le ocurriera correr a socorrerlo cuando viera el fuego desde fuera. Debió suponer que Naraku no esperaría a que lo ajusticiaran en un tribunal. ¿Acaso temía que su versión de los hechos no convenciera al jurado? ¿Había un juez que no había sido capaz de comprar?

Fuera como fuese, no iba a dejarle salir de la casa para matar a Kagome. Lamentaría haber prendido fuego a su casa. No pensaba dejarle escapar de ahí adentro. Corrió hacia él como un toro y lo empujó contra uno de los pilares que sostenían la casa. Naraku gritó de dolor cuando su espalda golpeó contra la madera que empezaba a arder y sacó un cuchillo que le sonaba demasiado. Se apartó a tiempo de esquivar una estocada y otra, y retrocedió. Le daba igual cuantos cuchillos tuviera o cuantas trampas emplease. ¡De allí no saldría sin su beneplácito! Además, él también tenía cuchillos en la cocina.

Esquivó otra estocada y saltó la mesa del comedor para ir a dar con la cocina. Se chocó contra la encimera por la fuerza con la que se había impulsado y tomó uno de los cuchillos justo a tiempo para detener el de Naraku con el acero.

— ¡Mataste a mi madre!

— Fuiste tú, Inuyasha.

¿Cómo podía parecer tan calmado en un momento como ese? La respuesta era obvia: Naraku Tatewaki estaba loco. Debió presuponer eso desde el principio. Incluso un hombre malvado mostraba algún deje de culpabilidad o arrepentimiento en su rostro. Naraku se comportaba como si ni siquiera lo estuviera amenazando con un cuchillo. No le quedó más remedio que quitarle el cuchillo de las manos. Lo esquivó y le hizo un corte largo y profundo en el brazo. El alcalde gritó dolorido y soltó el cuchillo.

— ¡Maldito seas, Inuyasha!

Al menos su rostro sí que se descomponía ante el dolor. Empezaba a hacer demasiado calor ahí adentro. Mirara hacia donde mirase solo veía fuego y humo. ¿Y si él quedaba también atrapado ahí adentro y se quemaba vivo? Kagome estaba fuera, sola, viéndolo. No le dejaría ahí adentro por más tiempo sin intentar hacer algo para salvarle. Su única alternativa era terminar cuanto antes y encontrar la forma de salir para que ella lo viera sano y salvo.

Tosió por el humo que empezaba a entrar en sus pulmones y agarró a Naraku de las solapas de su camisa. Lo sacudió violentamente y clavó en él su mirada colérica.

— ¡Dilo! — le ordenó — ¡Maldita sea, dilo! ¡Di que tú la mataste!

Naraku no se mostró dispuesto a participar, pero él no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Si tenía que morir quemado o en la horca, quería que antes confesara el verdadero asesino de su madre. Quería que le probara, aunque solo fuera a él, que era inocente de ese crimen. Al no recibir la respuesta deseada, arrastró a Naraku hacia el fuego más cercano y lo amenazó con quemarlo vivo. Su cicatriz, la que él mismo le hizo, se hinchó por el calor tomando una forma grotesca.

La perspectiva de la muerte le soltó la lengua al alcalde y empezó a reírse de forma macabra.

— Yo maté a Izayoi Taisho…

— ¡Más alto! — exigió.

— ¡Yo maté a Izayoi Taisho!

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era lo que sucedió después.

— Esa confesión lo cambia todo.

¡Miroku! El sheriff estaba en la puerta de la cabaña y acababa de escuchar la confesión de Naraku Tatewaki. ¡Dios, estaba salvado! Ya no iría a la cárcel y podría quedarse con Kagome. Aunque, para estar salvado, tenía que escapar primero de ese infierno. Soltó a Naraku y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña en llamas cuando una viga crujió sobre él y cayó. Quedó atrapado entre la despensa y la viga ardiendo.

Miroku entró corriendo en la cabaña dispuesto a atrapar a Naraku para que no escapara, pero un disparo fuera de la casa los distrajo a ambos. Naraku aprovechó el momento de confusión y salió precipitadamente, lanzándose a través de una ventana. Había alguien más ahí afuera y había disparado. Kagome estaba fuera y sabía que ella no tenía ningún arma a su disposición. Una tercera persona estaba fuera, una persona que podría haber disparado contra Kagome. Su esposa podría estar muerta o desangrándose en ese instante.

— ¡Inuyasha!

No quería que lo salvara a él. Quería que saliera y fuera en busca de Kagome cuanto antes. Kagome estaba en manos del diablo en ese instante.

— ¡Salva a Kagome! — gritó — ¡Corre, sálvala!

Continuará…


	13. La hora del perdón

**Capítulo 12: La hora del perdón**

No tenía forma de escapar del fuego. Estaba atrapado entre la despensa y una llamarada que no podía saltar, era demasiado alta. Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba sola e indefensa fuera de la cabaña. No, Miroku estaba allí y la salvaría, no permitiría que Naraku matara a su esposa. Más aún cuando esa fue su última maldita voluntad. Ahora que se sabía toda la verdad, se conformaba con que juzgaran a Naraku para que Kagome tuviera una buena vida. Suerte que los certificados de sus bienes estaban en el banco. Kagome tendría acceso a su caja fuerte tras su muerte y podría legalizar el testamento.

¿Se encontraría con su madre en el otro lado? Toda su vida fue un diablo, el malo de la historia, la oveja negra de todo un pueblo. ¿Cómo lo juzgarían en el otro lado? ¿Dios sabría la verdad sobre él? ¿Qué pensaría su madre de él? Había tardado demasiado en hacer justicia para ella. ¿Le odiaría? ¿Le culparía de no haber podido protegerla veinte años atrás? No, su madre no haría eso.

— _Mamá, no me gusta ese hombre._

— _Inuyasha debes ser amable. — le mesó el cabello con cariño. — El alcalde nos ha ayudado mucho siempre._

— _El alcalde quiere algo a cambio…_

_Su madre respiró hondo y se sentó frente a él en la mesa. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo. _

— _Eso ya lo sé, no soy tonta. — se rio — Pero sé protegerme a mí misma y te tengo a ti._

— _¿Y si yo no…?_

— _No me enfadaré contigo, cariño. — empujó el tazón de leche con avena hacia él — Ahora solo quiero que desayunes y recobres fuerzas para ir a trabajar._

Su madre le recordaba mucho a Kagome. Las dos eran maravillosas y las dos compartían una cosa: eran viudas. Estaba seguro de que Kagome conseguiría sacar a su hijo adelante tan bien como lo hizo su propia madre. Ella lo educaría en un ambiente lleno de amor y confianza, protegiéndolo de todo mal. Con el tiempo, se olvidaría de él y de lo mucho que se amaban. ¿Quién iba a decir que un diablo como él iba a encontrar el amor? Un amor tan maravilloso…

Las llamas frente a él se agitaron y empezaron a bajar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Dio un paso precario hacia delante mientras se colocaba una mano frente a la cara y la otra contra la nariz y la boca para evitar que el humo le entrara en los pulmones. El fuego volvió agitarse otra vez y otra, y empezó a bajar hasta que pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre apagando las llamas con una manta. En seguida reconoció a Miroku con media cara cubierta por el pañuelo. Deseó matarlo. ¿Por qué no estaba fuera con Kagome? ¿Acaso no podía cumplir su última voluntad?

— ¡Ve con Kagome!

Ni siquiera sabía si pudo oír su grito. Notaba la garganta seca y dolorida y le había costado más de lo necesario gritar. ¡Maldita sea! Miroku no debería estar ahí; debería estar con Kagome. Ya no podía morir tranquilo, no podía irse al otro lado así, sabiendo que Kagome no estaba a salvo. Solo le quedaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Esperó a que las llamas hubieran descendido lo suficiente y saltó al otro lado.

Los dos se dispusieron a salir, pero otra viga bloqueaba su camino. Estaban atrapados entre dos fuegos. Entonces, recordaron a Naraku y su huida por la ventana. La ventana que ya estaba en llamas. No se lo pensaron dos veces. Corrieron y saltaron por el agujero en llamas. La ropa les prendió, así que, al caer sobre la tierra, rodaron para apagar el fuego. Después, ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, tosiendo y respirando dificultosamente. La casa gemía a su lado y amenazaba con desmoronarse en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos les importaba.

Hizo apego de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y levantó bruscamente a Miroku. Lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo hasta tenerlo a la altura de su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a proteger a Kagome?

— Inuyasha…

— ¡Maldita sea! — gritó — Te lo pedí como última voluntad, podrías…

— ¡Lo intenté! — gritó desconsolado — Salí en su busca, pero ella no estaba fuera. Solo estaba Naraku y me disparó. Me vi obligado a entrar de nuevo en la casa o me mataría.

¿Cómo que Kagome no estaba fuera? Lo soltó y corrió hacia el lugar en el que la había dejado. Encontró al lobo en el suelo, gimiendo dolorido, y un charco de sangre. Se inclinó a su lado y detectó la herida en la pata del animal. Alguien le había disparado. ¿Sería ese el disparo que escucharon desde dentro de la cabaña? En ese momento, Naraku estaba dentro con ellos. Solo podía significar que tenía un cómplice fuera, acechando a Kagome.

— ¡Inuyasha, te he salvado!

— ¿Y si ella está muerta? — se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Miroku se inclinó a su lado y sacó el revólver. Apuntó a la cabeza del lobo en un acto de piedad propio de su tierra. Lo menos cruel que podían hacer era darle una muerte rápida. No podía hacerlo. Kagome adoraba a ese animal. Puso la mano sobre el revólver de su amigo y lo apartó de su trayectoria.

— Ni se te ocurra hacerlo… — le advirtió — Este lobo es de la familia.

Kouga gimió y empujó su mano. Se volvió hacia él inmediatamente. El lobo intentaba señalarle algo con la cabeza. Entonces, vio por primera vez las pisadas. Reconoció la huella de Kagome y, tras ella, la huella de otra mujer que iba muy pegada a ella. A unos pocos pasos de ellas, se podían identificar las huellas de un hombre. Solo podía ser Naraku. ¡Se la llevaron viva de allí! A lo mejor aún tenía alguna posibilidad de salvarla.

— ¡Necesito un revólver Miroku!

El sheriff se adelantó y le prestó su revólver de reserva.

— Recuerda la ley del oeste. Si alguien toca a tu mujer, nadie te juzgará por lo que le hagas.

Empezaba a llegar más gente a su casa, atraídos por el humo, pero él no hizo ningún caso a las voces. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encontrar a Kagome antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para salvarla de las garras de Naraku y de su cómplice.

* * *

— No sabes el error que estás cometiendo.

En recompensa, la otra mujer la empujó clavando la pistola en su baja espalda para que se apremiara. ¡Por Dios! Estaba muy embarazada, no podía correr más que eso. Tenían caballos al lado, podría haber sido lo bastante inteligente como para cogerlos, pero dudaba que tuviera muchas luces. No podía esperar que fuera más de prisa entre la vegetación, con todas esas piedras y raíces. Si pretendía hacerle subir la montaña, lo llevaba claro.

¿Cómo estaría Inuyasha? ¿Se habría salvado? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así. Se quedó justo donde él le dijo que la esperara con Kouga mientras él inspeccionaba la casa. Poco después de que él entrara, vio que algo se iluminaba dentro y la casa comenzó a prender. Su primer impulso fue el de correr hacia la casa a buscar a Inuyasha, pero le prometió que le esperaría fuera, y sabía que él se enfadaría si en su estado se le ocurría la idea de seguirlo a una casa en llamas. Inuyasha era fuerte y tenía muchos recursos, seguro que encontraría la forma de salir.

Cuando pasaron algunos minutos sin que nadie saliera de la casa, empezó a asustarse de verdad. Entonces, Miroku apareció a lo lejos montado en su caballo. Parecía que se acercara a realizar una visita casual hast que vio el humo. Entonces, aceleró y se bajó de un salto del caballo para correr al interior de la casa. Al verlo entrar, dio unos pasos precarios hacia la casa y escuchó a Naraku gritar, confesando haber matado a Izayoi Taisho. El corazón se le aceleró en ese instante. ¡Tenían un testigo más que válido de la confesión de Naraku! Miroku se enfadaría cuando se lo explicaran, pero podría librar a Inuyasha de todos sus cargos. ¡Era maravilloso!

No pudo disfrutar por mucho tiempo de aquella alegría. Escuchó un disparo demasiado cerca de ella y después, Kouga aulló en un quejido de dolor. Se acuclilló a su lado como pudo y lloró al ver una de sus patas delanteras empapada de sangre. Apenas pudo consolarlo cuando una mano la agarró, clavando las uñas en su brazo y la levantó bruscamente. Ante su mirada sorprendida se alzó el rostro de Kikio Tama con una sonrisa vengativa dibujada en su rostro. ¿Qué hacía Kikio allí?

Desde entonces, estaba siendo empujada por esa mujer a través de la vegetación. Llegó a escuchar a Miroku gritando su nombre, pero, a continuación, volvió a sonar el sonido de un disparo y todo quedó en silencio. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Miroku no estuviera muerto. Inuyasha era un caso aparte. No sabía si había llegado a salir de la casa, pues ella no lo vio y le extrañaba que no la estuviera siguiendo.

Le tocó deducir unas cuantas cosas por su propia supervivencia. La primera era que Naraku era el causante del incendio. Ese era su primer paso después de un mes de tranquilidad. La segunda era que, de alguna forma, Kikio había terminado aliándose con él. No creía que fuera casual el que ambos atacaran en el mismo momento. La tercera era que buscaban la muerte de los dos, no solo la de Inuyasha. Tal y como dedujo, a Naraku no le sentó nada bien la humillación de que su prometida anunciada se escapara para casarse con otro.

— ¿Qué te ha ofrecido, Kikio?

No le contestó y no sabía hasta qué punto era bueno provocarla, pero, si la convencía de que Naraku no la recompensaría, a lo mejor podría escapar. O no… Kikio deseaba vengarse. ¿Con qué derecho? Ella no amaba a Inuyasha.

— Me ha ofrecido ser su esposa.

¡Vaya! No esperaba que le contestara y menos con semejante noticia. ¿Su esposa? ¿Una prostituta? No se lo creía ni por un momento. Naraku Tatewaki no se casaría con Kikio ni por todo el oro del mundo. Solo buscaba belleza en una esposa, lo dejó muy claro, pero eso no significaba que fuera a casarse con una prostituta. Ella, al menos, era la hija de un médico, tenía una mejor posición.

— ¿Y tú te lo has creído? ¡Por favor, Kikio! — se burló — Te creía más inteligente.

Volvió a golpearla con la pistola en recompensa.

— ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que puede conseguir a un hombre poderoso?

Kikio Tama no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Solo era una estúpida.

— ¿Solo buscas eso en un hombre? — preguntó entonces — ¿No te importa que sea un asesino?

— No me interesa su…

— ¡Despierta, Kikio! — se volvió hacia ella en un momento de valentía — ¡Asesina mujeres! ¿Por qué crees que tú estarás a salvo?

Por un momento, la morena pareció meditar sobre sus palabras. Claro que iba a pensarlo, no era para menos. Se estaba codeando con un hombre que se dedicaba a matar a todas las mujeres que le gustaban. ¿Quién podía confiar en un hombre así? ¿Por qué una mujer sería diferente a las otras?

— Sé defenderme solita…

Una respuesta muy pobre a su pregunta.

— Él es más fuerte y sabe defenderse mejor. Además, es poderoso. Aunque lograrás escapar de la muerte, nunca te librarías de él. Tiene influencias, puede desacreditarte y te perseguirá hasta acabar contigo y con todo resquicio de su sucio secreto homicida. — le aseguró — ¿Por qué crees que Inuyasha lleva media vida escondiéndose?

Notaba que Kikio estaba más manejable. Si era cuidadosa, tal vez podría manipularla para lograr escapar.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Tantear el terreno era una buena elección.

— Hace un mes… — musitó — Fue al prostíbulo y gastó mucho dinero.

Hace un mes, cuando les hizo aquella horrible visita en casa. Inuyasha quemó los vestidos que él trajo; en ese momento, Naraku quemaba su casa en venganza. ¡Era un demente! ¿Cómo una persona así no había sido encerrada en un psiquiátrico?

— ¿Y por qué le ayudas?

— Me lo contó toda esa noche. Me contó que mató a la madre de Inuyasha, que lo inculpó, que llevaba años buscándolo para darle muerte, que tú eras su prometida y lo humillaste… — suspiró — Dijo que me daría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera si le ayudaba a destruiros, y dio la casualidad de que ese era mi mayor deseo.

Sí, podía detectarlo en su venenosa mirada. Kikio solo le deseaba todo mal posible a ella y a Inuyasha por dejarla. ¿Cómo podía engañar a una persona así para que la dejara en libertad lo suficiente como para escapar de ellos? Si fuera Inuyasha, tal vez tuviera alguna opción, pero ella no. Si solo pudiera quitarle la pistola… ¿Y luego qué? ¿Matarla? Nunca podría escapar en su estado. Su mejor opción era seguir con el plan inicial.

— ¿Y crees que tú te librarás? — intentó amedrentarla — Lo sabes todo, eres otra testigo en su contra. ¡Tú eres la siguiente en morir!

Por fin Kikio palideció, dando un paso atrás. Empezaba a ser verdaderamente consciente del error que había cometido al aliarse con Naraku. Solo tenía que darle un último empujón y sería suya.

La aparición de Naraku en ese mismo instante de gloria terminó con todo. Estaba cubierto de hollín, despeinado y con la camisa abierta y medio rota. Fue directamente hacia Kikio y le dio un beso en los labios. Apartó la mirada asqueada. Cuando la volvió nuevamente hacia ellos, encontró a una Kikio tan confiada como minutos antes de haberle mostrado su destino. ¡Maldita estúpida!

— Buen trabajo, Kikio.

Se separó de la prostituta y fue hacia ella. Ojalá hubiera leído sus intenciones antes para poder evitar que la besara a ella también. Empujó su pecho para apartarlo y se limpió los labios con la manga diáfana de su vestido.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — lo retó Kikio.

Adivinó lo que iba a suceder tras pronunciar esa pregunta. Naraku alzó su mano con el revólver y la disparó sin mirarla tan siquiera, sin remordimientos. La bala le dio justo en el pecho y Kikio cayó de espaldas en el suelo. La escuchó escupir y hacer gárgaras con lo que sería sangre en su garganta. No se atrevió a mirarla. No quería verla agonizar en una muerte rápida, pero angustiosa, en la que sus pulmones se iban llenando de sangre hasta ahogarla.

— Nunca me han gustado las mujeres celosas.

Acto seguido, la agarró y tiró de ella para que lo siguiera. Intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Clavó los talones en el suelo, gritó, pataleó e intentó desasirse utilizando su mano libre. Al ver que nada de eso funcionaba, se lanzó sobre el brazo de Naraku que la agarraba tan fuertemente y lo mordió. Naraku gritó, pero ella siguió mordiendo hasta que sintió sangre en la boca. ¿Le había mordido tan fuerte? Escupió, notando que la bilis le subía por el esófago y se fijó por primera vez en el brazo ensangrentado de su captor.

— ¿Te estás preguntando cómo me he hecho esto?

No pudo entender que empezara a reírse hasta que vio la locura en su mirada. Ese hombre había perdido por completo la cordura.

— Tu maridito me lo ha hecho…

¿Inuyasha? Entonces, se lo tendría merecido sin duda alguna.

— Pero yo se lo devolví. Ahora está muerto.

— ¡No!

No podía ser. ¡Inuyasha no podía estar muerto! Él era muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que Naraku, y podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. No podía estar muerto. Tenía que haber conseguido escapar de la cabaña, tenía que haber sobrevivido. Estaría buscándola en ese instante. Se negaba a pensar que estaba muerte; tal vez, porque la sola idea le estaba destrozando el corazón, destruyéndolo en pedazos. ¿En serio era posible sentir tanto daño por dentro? Al fin lograba comprender cómo se sintió su padre tras la muerte de su madre. Podía entender que aún la llorara. Perder al ser amado era lo más terrible que podía sucederle a uno.

— Dicen que morir quemado vivo es una de las muertes más dolorosas…

¡Bastardo! Lo mataría a mordiscos si era preciso. Se lanzó sobre él con las manos extendidas para arrancarle la piel a tiras cuando el revólver de Naraku apuntó a su vientre. De repente, su hijo estaba en peligro y ya había perdido demasiado por un día. Sabía que terminaría matándolos a ambos, pero, si lograba entretenerlo lo suficiente, a lo mejor alguien los encontraba. La gente del pueblo debía haberse visto atraída por el humo.

— ¿Serás una buena chica?

Se las ingenió para parecer sumisa cuando le hizo esa pregunta con la pistola firmemente apostada contra su vientre. En contra de sus verdaderos deseos, caminó hacia donde él le indicaba. Se preguntó si tendría alguna oportunidad de devolverle a Naraku todo el daño que había hecho. Mató a Izayoi, mató a Inuyasha, seguro que también a Kouga y mató a Kikio. Eso por no hablar de todas las otras muertes que tendría apuntadas en su cuenta. No podía dejarlo escapar con vida. Nadie la juzgaría por ajusticiar a ese maníaco.

Si solo encontrara la forma de engañarlo para que apartara la pistola de su vientre… ¿Qué haría después? ¿Acaso ella tenía la fuerza suficiente como para arrebatarle esa pistola de las manos a un hombre claramente superior en fuerza? Seguía tan atrapada como cuando trató de negociar su libertad con Kikio infructuosamente. Naraku la tenía bien cogida y, en esa ocasión, estaba sola. Ya no tenía a Inuyasha a su lado, protegiéndola.

— ¿Sabes por qué maté a la madre de Inuyasha?

No le costaba imaginarlo.

— Ella te rechazó.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — se lamió el labio inferior — Decía que solo amaba a su querido Inu No, que no estaba interesada en ningún otro hombre, pero que me agradecía toda mi ayuda. ¿Y eso a mí de qué me servía? Solo la ayudé para recibir algo a cambio.

No quería seguir escuchando esa historia. Inuyasha no quiso saberla en su día por una muy buena razón.

— Tuve que tomar por mi cuenta lo que deseaba.

¡Dios, la violó! Se tapó la boca con una mano para reprimir un sollozo, imaginando a la pobre mujer con nitidez gracias a como la había descrito Inuyasha. Estaría sola e indefensa, intentando huir de ese monstruo, tal y como trataba de hacer ella. Peor aún, con su hijo drogado tirado en el suelo a su lado. Sin saber si él se recuperaría y la vería en ese estado. ¿Qué había peor para una madre?

— Desgraciadamente, Izayoi no era nada sumisa. En eso os parecéis. — soltó una carcajada — Me obligó a matarla y a violar a una mujer muerta.

En el fondo, escuchar eso le alegró. Izayoi no fue violada en vida. Su cuerpo fue profanado, pero, al menos, pudo morir sin ese trauma en su cabeza. También le asqueó escuchar a ese monstruo decir que había violado a una mujer muerta. Le asqueó tanto que le llegaron unas fuertes arcadas y vomitó. Naraku se apartó sorprendido en cuanto se percató de lo que sucedía y la esperó con el revólver apuntándola.

— No es una visión muy agradable para lo que tengo planeado para ti…

Tal vez debiera hacer lo mismo que Izayoi y provocar que la matara. Con ese pensamiento en mente, volvió a ser agarrada y arrastrada hacia delante. ¿A dónde demonios la llevaba?

— No conozco este lugar. — dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos — Solo busco un sitio adecuado…

Pues ella no le ayudaría.

— Fue una suerte que Inuyasha estuviera por allí, ¿sabes? Drogar a aquel mocoso fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho para librarme del delito. — admitió — El problema es que jamás imaginé que Inuyasha fuera a dar tantos problemas. Siempre fue muy testarudo… Debí suponer que no se rendiría hasta el último aliento.

Por lo menos, estaba muy claro que Naraku conocía bien a su enemigo. Inuyasha jamás recularía. ¿Y ahora qué importaba? Estaba muerto y observando desde el cielo como ese maníaco se salía con la suya. Quisiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo en memoria de Inuyasha, para que él pudiera descansar en paz.

— Este lugar es perfecto…

Era un claro. Le sonaba haber estado allí alguna vez, tal vez cuando la perseguían los lobos. Fue empujada hacia delante. No quería volverse y contemplar la mirada enferma del alcalde. Se quedaría de espaldas y tendría que matarla si pretendía que ella colaborase. Esto lo haría por Inuyasha y por su hijo. Se llevó las manos al vientre y lo acarició, deseando poder darle algo mejor que una muerte antes de nacer.

Sintió las manos de Naraku sobre sus hombros y tembló con anticipación. Lucharía hasta el final. No le consentiría matarla por dentro en vida. Si la quería, tendría que matarla, al igual que hizo con la pobre Izayoi. Apartó su mano y se volvió dispuesta a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía si su reacción cabreó o enardeció a Naraku, pero él agarró sus manos e intentó detenerla. Entonces, le escupió, ante lo cual, él gritó furioso. La abofeteó tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo.

Apenas pudo mantener el equilibro porque la tenía agarrada. Entonces, sintió que le rasgaba el vestido.

— ¡Suéltala!

¿Esa era la voz de Inuyasha? Se volvió entusiasma al escucharlo. Inuyasha surgió como todo un héroe de entre la vegetación con un revólver apuntando a Naraku. Desgraciadamente, Naraku volvió a ser más listo. La tiró al suelo, de rodillas, frente a él; a continuación, sintió la punta de su revólver contra la nuca, amenazando con volarle la tapa de los sesos. Notó una sacudida en su vientre, como un grito de su socorro de su bebé, el cual debía percibir el peligro. Se llevó las manos al vientre, tratando de consolarlo. Confiaba ciegamente en Inuyasha.

— Si das un paso más, la verás morir.

¿Cómo podía parecer tan relajado? Echó un vistazo a Kagome. Ella estaba aparentemente bien, solo asustada. Le había rasgado el vestido en un hombro con la clara intención de tomarla. Estaba decidido: no le temblaría la mano si volvía a tener la oportunidad de matar a ese monstruo. Naraku cometió el maldito error de llevarse a Kagome. De camino, descubrió que también había matado a Kikio. Así que esa mujer celosa y malvada era su cómplice... No podía decir que su muerte le apenara demasiado.

Kagome se llevó las manos al vientre; parecía dolorida. Si ella perdía al bebé por culpa de cómo la había tratado ese cerdo, le sacaría las entrañas con sus propias manos.

— Suelta el arma.

¿Estaba loco? ¡Ni en broma! Pero, por lo visto, Naraku no estaba de acuerdo con su reacción. Le quitó el seguro a su revólver y colocó el dedo en el gatillo, dispuesto a disparar. Le estaba acorralando. No había corrido hasta allí en su busca para ver morir a Kagome frente a sus ojos. Debió pararse a pensar antes de lanzarse, pero, cuando la escuchó gritar y vio que le rasgaba la ropa, se lanzó como un toro enfurecido.

— ¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

No era en absoluto necesario. Soltó el revólver a sus pies. Entonces, Naraku dejó de apuntar a Kagome para apuntarlo a él. No le decepcionó en absoluto. Bajó la vista hacia su esposa. Estaba llorando, suplicante, puede que incluso rezara una plegaria. Desearía tanto que ella no lo viera... Y no fue necesario que lo hiciera. Una sombra surgida de entre unos arbustos se lanzó sobre Naraku. Este gritó y su revólver se disparó contra el tronco de un árbol a pocos centímetros de él.

Corrió hacia Kagome sin detenerse a pensar. La levantó del suelo mientras veía sobre su hombro al lobo con la pata herida desgarrando la garganta de Naraku Tatewaki. Kagome intentó volverse, pero él la abrazó y le obligó a mantener la cabeza contra su pecho para que no viera morir a ese hombre que le destrozó la vida. Tiempo después, se percató de que el lobo hacía rato que lo había matado. La mirada vacía de Naraku estaba clavada en ellos, sin vida. Por fin había terminado la pesadilla.

El sheriff surgió de entre los árboles acompañado por un par de oficiales. Vio de lejos, sobre las copas de los árboles, la humareda que se alzaba hacia el cielo. No tenían casa, pero estaban vivos. Miroku fue directamente hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Naraku. El lobo se hizo a un lado, cojeando, como si supiera que su labor ya había terminado y debía dar paso a la ley. Los oficiales amenazaron con disparar al animal, pero Miroku se lo impidió con un gesto y apuntó la hora de la muerte de Naraku.

Kouga caminó cojeando hacia ellos y restregó el hocico lleno de sangre contra la mano de Kagome.

— Vamos a tener que quedarnos con el lobo. — habló al fin — Es un héroe.

Sintió a Kagome reír contra su pecho. Después, apartó abruptamente la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos agrandados.

— ¡Está herido!

— Lo llevaremos a un veterinario inmediatamente.

Y, para demostrarle la veracidad de sus palabras, se inclinó y levantó al lobo sobre su hombro. El animal gimió y se dejó cargar. Pesaba poco menos que Kagome cuando no estaba embarazada. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Kagome y la guio a su lado, evitando que volviera la cabeza hacia el cadáver.

— ¿Kikio? — preguntó ella al fin.

— Está muerta.

Horas después, mientras esperaban a que le hicieran las pertinentes curas al lobo, Kagome le explicaba todo lo sucedido fuera de la cabaña. Le explicaba cómo llegó Kikio, cómo disparó a Kouga, cómo Miroku intentó seguirla y sus múltiples intentos de escapar. Fue muy inteligente, pero se enfrentaba a unos psicópatas. También le dijo entre lágrimas lo mal que se había sentido cuando creyó que tanto él como Miroku estaban muertos. La abrazó intensamente y le dio un vuelvo al corazón cuando le contó que Naraku le había confesado su crimen con todo detalle. Le insistió para que se lo contara, lamentando terriblemente que Kagome lo hubiera escuchado. Conocer finalmente la verdad sobre el destino de su madre, solo sirvió para aumentar su furia, pero descubrió que ya no merecía la pena enfadarse. El mal había desaparecido.

El doctor Nobunaga acudió a la consulta veterinaria a revisar a Kagome por orden suya. Ella se quejó, alegando que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero se dejó examinar. Ambos respiraron aliviados cuando solo diagnosticó la tensión alta. Recomendó que a partir de entonces reposara. A él también le examinó por petición de Kagome y le dio unas recomendaciones para limpiar por completo los pulmones de humo. Miroku llegó cuando se fue. Tomó asiento frente a ellos.

— Ya he dado parte de todo lo sucedido a un juez. Acabas de ser exculpado de todo y Naraku ha sido destituido con deshonores de todos los cargos que ostentó en vida. Sus posesiones te pertenecen si las deseas en compensación.

Tentador, pero no quería nada suyo. Podría darle un mejor uso.

— ¿Por qué no contratas un abogado que lo venda todo y abrimos una asociación de mujeres? — se volvió hacia su esposa — Seguro que hay más dementes como ese en el mundo. Podríamos darles cobijo.

A su esposa le encantó la idea y se ofreció a ayudar en todo lo posible. Lo que no le contó todavía era que tenía toda la intención de convertirla a ella en la presidenta. Todo a su tiempo. Kagome necesitaba descansar y nada del estrés por el momento.

— Puedes retomar tu apellido si así lo deseas y te enviarán un documento con la propiedad de la casa de tus padres.

Era justamente lo que siempre deseó. Besó a Kagome en la frente e imaginó los veranos que podrían pasar allí con sus hijos, visitando al abuelo.

— ¿Qué te parecería ser una Taisho?

— Me gusta más que Mattews, te pega.

Los dos se rieron por su broma e incluso Miroku sonrió.

— Siento todo lo sucedido, Inuyasha.

— Yo sí que lo siento. — se levantó — Nunca debí mentirte.

Miroku se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Inuyasha la tomó y tiró de él para darle un abrazo fraternal. Ese era su día. El día del perdón…

Poco después de que Miroku se marchara, el veterinario salió acompañado del lobo. Kouga tenía vendada la pata, pero se las ingenió para cojear hacia Kagome. El veterinario tuvo la delicadeza de limpiarle la sangre del pelaje y les explicó lo que debían hacer. Lo que más le sorprendió al especialista era que el lobo fuera tan manso como un perro. Subió el lobo en la parte de atrás de la calesa; después, montó a Kagome. Al subirse a su lado, se dio cuenta de que no tenían una casa a la que regresar. Todavía estaban apagando el fuego.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — le preguntó Kagome.

— Alquilaremos la habitación de un hotel. — sugirió — Mañana le pediremos a la modista que nos confeccione algo urgentemente.

Kagome se apoyó sobre su hombro y descansó.

— Siento que hayas perdido todas tus cosas. — se disculpó — Los pañuelos de tu madre…

— No te preocupes. — le dio un beso en la mejilla — Tú eres más importante.

— Te prometo que, para cuando nazca el bebé, tendremos una casa nueva a la que volver. Más grande y más bonita. — prometió — Nadie volverá a destruir nuestros recuerdos.

Tomó las riendas de los caballos y los espoleó para que caminaran. A su espalda, escuchó al lobo gemir e imaginó que no le gustaba demasiado viajar en calesa. ¡Pues tendría que acostumbrarse! El lobo era, oficialmente, otro miembro de la familia y pronto se les uniría un hijo. Quería tener una gran familia sin temor a que nadie pudiera hacerles daño, y pasar el resto de su vida junto a Kagome. Por fin sus sueños se hacían realidad.

FIN

* * *

**Habrá epílogo la semana que viene.**


	14. Epílogo

**Ahora sí, esta historia se ha acabado. Espero que os haya gustado y que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola. No puedo dar fecha para próxima publicación porque me voy a hacer un Túnez-Libia-Egipto lo que queda de este mes, pero, a partir del inicio de nuevo mes (agosto), podría ser en cualquier momento. Por lo menos, una historia corta mientras trabajo en algo mayor. Nos leeremos pronto. ¡Que paséis unas buenas vacaciones!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Hacía cinco años que Inuyasha había retomado el apellido Taisho. Arregló todo el papeleo de su recuperación de identidad, los papeles del matrimonio, la venta de las propiedades de Naraku y la creación de la asociación de mujeres para antes de que ella diera a luz. La construcción de la casa nueva también estuvo lista para el día, pero aún faltaba amueblarla y no pudieron mudarse hasta un mes después, cuando Inuyasha hubo preparado su dormitorio, el cuarto de baño y la cocina.

La casa nueva era preciosa y más grande que la anterior. En ella, tenían como novedad un sótano desde el que se accedía por una trampilla fuera de la casa. En la planta baja, una cocina amplia y bien equipada, despensa, un cuarto de baño y el salón con comedor. En la segunda planta, un cuarto de baño más grande y cuatro dormitorios. También había una trampilla para acceder a la buhardilla desde allí. Inuyasha había amueblado la casa entera con muebles construidos con sus propias manos: ella la había decorado para darle un toque hogareño y más familiar.

Su primer hijo nació en agosto. Lo llamaron Seika y era el vivo retrato de su padre, a excepción de un par de ojos azules que, según Inuyasha, eran clavados a los de su difunta madre. No le molestaba el hecho de que no hubiera heredado ningún rasgo suyo, solo le importaba que creciera feliz y sano. Después de su nacimiento, se volvieron precavidos. Seika ocupaba todo su tiempo, por lo que se dieron cuenta de que entre el niño y todas sus ocupaciones, no estaban preparados para hacer frente a lo que suponía tener otro hijo. Eso fue así hasta el año anterior. Al cumplir Seika cuatro años, decidieron volver a intentar tener hijos, y así es como se encontraba embarazada de seis meses.

La asociación era todo un éxito. En esos cinco años había ayudado a muchísimas mujeres; algunas incluso se quedaban a trabajar y a colaborar para ayudar a otras. Fue nombrada presidenta por su marido. Desde ese día, había intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Muchos días se llevaba a Seika con ella cuando no estaba en el colegio, pues la idea de que a los diez años marchara a un internado a encontrar su vocación todavía la atormentaba. Por eso, trataba de pasar el máximo tiempo posible con él, y sabía que Inuyasha también sacaba todo el tiempo posible para su hijo.

En ese momento, Seika estaba subido sobre uno de los potros que nacieron de una camada entre sus caballos, aprendiendo a montar con la ayuda de su padre. Cuando Inuyasha le anunció que el potro ya estaba preparado y que por fin podría aprender, el niño se puso a saltar entusiasmado por toda la casa. Había estado toda la semana encima de su padre, presionándolo para que sacara un momento para él. Ahí tenía su momento.

Su padre los visitaría en su último mes de embarazo y se quedaría hasta tiempo después de que naciera el niño. Ya había encontrado un sustituto para un par de meses como médico en el pueblo. Como ese año no podrían ir de vacaciones a su pueblo natal debido al nacimiento del bebé, el abuelo iba a visitarlos para que Seika no se desilusionara demasiado. Seguro que a su padre le alegraría saber que ya no estaba trabajando desde hacía un mes y que solo se pasaba una vez por semana por la asociación de visita. Inuyasha no le permitía trabajar embarazada. Aunque discutió mucho con él sobre el asunto, sabía que tenía razón.

Sacó la tarta de frambuesas que acababa de preparar del horno y la dejó en el alféizar de la ventana para que se enfriara. Se limpió las manos con un paño y salió fuera a ver a su hijo. Ya montaba solo.

— ¡Mira mamá! — le gritó — ¡Ya lo hago solo!

— Ya lo veo, cielo. — sonrió — Estoy muy orgullosa.

Inuyasha se apartó para hacerle espacio a su hijo y se acercó a ella. Le puso una mano sobre el vientre para darle una suave caricia y la besó.

— Será niña. — vaticinó.

Sonrió en respuesta, deseando que así fuera. Lo querría tanto si era niño como si era niña, pero no estaría mal tener una hija. Habían pensado que, si eran bendecidos con una niña, la llamarían Izayoi Sonomi en honor a sus madres. Si era niño, lo llamarían Souta.

— ¡Papá, quiero bajar!

Inuyasha la abandonó un instante para bajar a su hijo del caballo. Kouga corrió hacia el niño y le lamió la cara con cariño. El lobo amaba a su hijo tanto como los padres, y lo protegía con uñas y dientes. El lobo había terminado durmiendo dentro de la casa con ellos. Todas las tardes, cuando ella se echaba la siesta, apoyaba la cabeza sobre su vientre y dormitaba con ella.

Seika corrió dentro de la casa con Kouga mientras sus padres se quedaban fuera cogidos de la mano, disfrutando de ese momento de paz.

— No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Kagome.

— Sí que lo sé, no dejas de sonreír.

Y volvió a sonreírle tal y como a ella le gustaba en recompensa. Inuyasha debía ser el hombre más atractivo de todo el condado. Aún no se creía lo afortunada que era de tener a su lado a un hombre tan atractivo, tan humilde y tan generoso. Se lo había todo dado sin reservas y solo esperaba estar correspondiéndole igual de bien.

De repente, una idea cruzó su mente como un relámpago. Seika se había bajado demasiado pronto del potro y había corrido dentro con el lobo. ¡No podía ser!

— ¡La tarta! — exclamó.

Entró corriendo en la casa con Inuyasha. No vieron nada en la cocina, pero se escuchaba el sonido de alguien mascando y la tarta no estaba donde ella la dejó. Rodearon la encimera donde ella troceaba la comida y preparaba las tartas. Al otro lado, encontraron a su hijo y a su mascota con las manos en la masa. No era la primera vez que Seika se subía sobre el lomo de Kouga para robar una tarta que luego se comerían entre los dos.

— ¡Seika! — le riñó.

Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, pero sabía que no se arrepentía ni un poquito, pues era reincidente.

— ¿Tú también robabas comida de pequeño? — le preguntó a su marido — Si lo viera cualquier otra persona, pensaría que no le doy de comer a mi hijo.

— Estoy creciendo, mamá. — trató de justificarse.

Tanto Inuyasha como ella le pusieron cara reprobatoria. La tarta era para el cumpleaños de Miroku. Hacía tres años, había conseguido terminar por fin con todo el proceso de divorcio de su mujer y se casó con Sango. Un año después, tuvieron a las gemelas Hannah y Lydia, que eran clavadas a su madre. Las dos eran un dolor de cabeza para su hijo; le ponían muy nervioso porque se dedicaban a asociarse para molestarle y, si había algo que su padre logró inculcarle, era que no se pegaba, ni insultaba a las mujeres.

Por suerte, tuvo la precaución de preparar dos tartas. Predecía el desastre de ocasiones anteriores. Abrió el horno y sacó la otra tarta, algo más dorada, para ponerla sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

— Esta ni mirarla. — les advirtió a ambos.

Seika asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la casa con su tarta a medias y con el lobo. Inuyasha le masajeó los hombros y le dio un beso en la nuca.

— Eres maravillosa.

— Prométeme que tú no me robarás la tarta.

Su marido se rio y la abrazó.

— No me imagino mi vida en solitario en este instante… — admitió.

— ¿No añoras la soltería? — bromeó.

— Me gusta estar comprometido con la mujer más bella por fuera y por dentro… — tomó sus manos — y también la más testaruda. — añadió.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Los dos se rieron en esa ocasión y se volvieron al escuchar el sonido de cascos acercándose. Vieron a través de la ventana la calesa de Miroku acercándose. Entonces, su hijo gritó una queja desde fuera y salió corriendo hacia los establos. Probablemente, para esconderse de las gemelas.

— ¿Vas a buscarlo?

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios antes.

— No olvides que te amo.

Eso era imposible, pues Inuyasha se lo demostraba cada día, y ella no podía menos que corresponderle con igual fervor. Su marido no era un diablo en absoluto. Él era un ángel, su ángel salvador.


End file.
